Red Skies
by MeekinPink
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was a normal teenage school girl, that is until she fell down her family's well and found herself in the fuedal era. What Kagome didn't know, what no one knew, was that Kagome's friend, Akane, could pass through the well also. But why? It seems they have to figure out where they are and why they are there together. Hopefully, nothing bad will happen.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Kagome gasped at the sight of her friend. She took a step forward.

"Kagome don't!" Inuyasha called down to her, still tangled in Naraku's trap.

Naraku chuckled. He looked back to Kagome. "That's right. She did this on her own free will."

"Kagome don't believe him!" Sango called. "It's just another trap!"

Kagome kept walking towards her friend. She stopped once they were eye to eye. "Is this true? Are you really...allies with Naraku?"

The girl turned her head away. "I realized something about myself, Kagome...I've always been an outcast; never really fitting in with anyone, always feeling insignificant. I'd always go home and look in the mirror at myself, wondering why no one wanted to hang out with me, wondering why I was such a loser."

"You're not insignificant, Akane. You're not a loser. Please," Kagome reached out and grabbed Akane's wrist. "Naraku is just tricking you. He put all that stuff in you're head so you can do his biding."

When Kagome grabbed Akane's wrist, Akane suddenly felt...joyous. She began to remember that even though no one else talked to her, Kagome was always there. So, why is she trying to kill her? Naraku sensed that he was losing his grip on Akane. He turned towards Kagome.

"Enough talk!" Naraku sent out sharp pieces of his flesh in Kagome's direction.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha and the others screamed.

Kagome turned and she shrieked. How was she going to get away from this? "No!"

Everyone closed their eyes, as not to see Kagome die. When Inuyasha didnt smell blood, he opened his eyes. He gasped.

"Kagome!"

Kagome had not been harmed. She started touching all over her body to make sure she was still there. Kagome looked up to see Akane.

"Akane!"

She was covered in Naraku's claws. Akane slowly turned to face Kagome.

"Kagome..." was all Akane got out before she fainted and fell to the ground.

"Hm." Naraku said. "It seems I don't have full control over her. Well, I guess I'll just have to fix that."

Inuyasha finally freed himself from Naraku's trap. He pulled out his sword and called out to Naraku. "Up here you bastard!"

Naraku smirked. He dodged all of Inuyasha's attacks. "Inuyasha, do you really think that you can defeat me?"

"I'm sure of it! Why dont you just stop running and face me like a man!"

Naraku smiled. "Gladly." Naraku sent out his poisonus miasma.

Inuyasha covered his mouth. Naraku flew down to Akane, where Kagome was holding her up.

"Kagome!"

Naraku scooped up Akane and then jumped into the sky, then disappeared.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked, running up to her.

"He took her. He took Akane."

"I'm so sorry Kagome."

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and stood over Kagome.

"Inuyasha, we have to get her back." Kagome said standing.

"What? No way! It seems she's made her choice!" Inuyasha turned and crossed his arms.

"Akane is my friend! We cant just let Naraku keep her! Who knows what he'll do to her!"

She looked back at Sango and Miroku. They looked away. "Guys? Don't you agree?"

Miroku sighed. "Kagome, I hate to say this but...she did admit to having joined Naraku."

"No guys! He's just controlling her! Akane would never do that!"

"Be that as it may, there really isnt anything we can do about it. We dont exactly know where Naraku is headed and it will take some time to find him."

"Sango? Do you agree with Miroku?"

Sango gasped slightly then looked down. "I'm sorry Kagome."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who still had his back turned. Kagome whimpered and then began to walk back to the village alone. Miroku spoke up.

"It pains me that Akane is gone, she was a very beautiful girl, but it seems we have no choice but to treat her as an enemy as well."

Inuyasha looked up at the sky. _'Akane, why did you join Naraku? Why did you leave us like this?' _He looked down._ 'Why did you leave me?'_

**. . . . . .**

_** Hey readers! I hope you liked and understood this. This is going to be a re-write of the whole show, with a new character, new twists, but same plot. I truly hope you guys will read my story as I feel sometimes no one does but since I like to write, I keep posting stuff anyway. Please review, fav, and follow.! ;-)**_

_**I wanted a Japanese name meaning jealousy but I couldnt find a good one so I chose Akane since it means red and red is the color everyone uses to represent anger and since everyone is pretty much angry, I decided to use it.**_

**FYI**_**: The last sentence may make it seem like Inuyasha likes the girl but I assure you, he'll still love Kagome and Kikyo, his relationship and feelings for Akane will be expained throughout the series.**_


	2. Episode 1

_**My description of the story sucks, I know, but bascially this is a re-write of the show but this time, Kagome **_**and**_** a friend of hers fall into the well. Its unclear why the girl can pass through the well but I'm sure Kaede can come up with a reason. Here is the first episode;;**_

**. . . . . .**

Kagome, a 14 year old school girl, awoke this morning, only thinking of the test that she had later on today. As she went through the practice problems over in her head while doing her morning routine, her mother was telling her what she was planning to do for her on her birthday, not taking attention that Kagome was somewhere else. After eating breakfast, Kagome ran upstairs and grabbed her backpack.

"Bye Mom! Bye grandpa! I'm off to school!" she said, running out the door.

Kagome merrily skipped down the shrine steps as she hummed a little tune. When she reached the bottom, she noticed her friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, waiting for her.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said.

"Hi Kagome!" they all said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"We thought we'd walk with you on the way to school and study on the way seeing as we have a test in first period." Eri answered.

"Sure! I've been studying all morning. I hope I ace this test."

"Me too."

"Me three."

The four girls made their way to school and tested themselves on the way. When they reached the school, they stopped at the entrance.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Yuka said.

"Yeah, my mind just went blank." Eri said.

"Me too. Ahh! I'm so nervous now!" Kagome said.

"Come on guys!" Ayumi said. "This test is going to be easy!"

Yuka grabbed at Ayumi's cheeks. "Easy for you to say! You havent had a bad grade since...ever!"

Kagome and her friends laughed. They all went inside and to the second floor where they all had first period. Kagome sat at her desk and her friends surrounded her.

"So tell us Kagome, do you plan on coming to school tomorrow?" Eri asked.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Well, its you're birthday tomorrow. I dont think I would want to come to school on my birthday."

Kagome smiled. "I'm only turning a year older, I dont think my birthday is that special to miss a day of school."

"Not special?! How can you say that?" Ayumi asked. "The date of a birth is the most special thing in the world! It signifies the day you were brought into this beautiful world of ours! That you're parents are especially proud that they were blessed with such a beautiful face to love uncondionally!"

Yuka raised an eyebrow. "Someone get this girl a soapbox."

Kagome and Yuka shared a laugh.

"Seriously guys, if I skip school every year on my birthday, I won't get into a good college. How would I explain to them that I didnt come to school because I thought getting gifts, eating cake and having fun was more important than getting an education?"

Yuka tapped her chin. "I think I'd say it just like that." She smiled.

"Yeah, I think that having fun sounds much better than having you're nose pressed into the books all the time." a girl said, walking towards Kagome and her friends.

Yuka and Eri exchanged looks.

"Why dont you go eavesdrop on someone else's conversation?" Yuka said.

"Yeah, you're such a wannabe." Eri added on.

"Guys," Kagome stood. "Stop being so mean to her."

"What? No one asked her to butt in our conversation.

"Kagome she does this all the time, you know that. Its not our fault she's such a loser."

"Guys!" Kagome walked over to the girl. "Dont worry about them, Akane. I think studying all the time is boring too."

Akane gave a weak smile. "Thanks Kagome." Akane looked up at Yuka and Eri. They were giving her a salty look. She sighed and went to her seat on the other side of the classroom. Akane put her hand on her chin and looked up at the ceiling.

_'There are a lot of kids here at this school, why do only few of them talk to me? What's wrong with me?' _Akane looked over at Kagome and her friends laughing. _'Will I ever have friends like Kagome does? I want to be popular like Kagome.' _Akane smiled. _'Someday I will be. I just know that I will.'_

"Uhh, hey Akane."

She looked up. "Hojo!" She stood up abruptly. "Uhhm...hi Hojo."

"You have a bit...just a little spot here on the back of you're uniform."

"I do?!"

"You might want to wash that out when you get home. The dress code here is very strict, you could get into a lot of trouble."

"Uh, thanks Hojo."

Hojo nodded and walked over to Kagome.

"Oh Hojo...you're a really great guy. I wish I could be you're girlfriend, but you like Kagome. But it's alright, I know someday I'll find a guy as great as you, maybe even better."

**. . . . . .**

_"Oh no! Look out! Here he comes!"_

_"Get the children somewhere safe!"_

_Men were yelling. The lot of them began grabbing weapons. A few of them ran out and they all grabbed a hold of the large net._

_"Ready men?! Get him!"_

_Five men threw the net around a young man dressed in a red hakama. The young man smirked and he jumped up, taking two of the men who didnt think to let go, with him in the air._

_"It's Inuyasha! Run!"_

_The village men began to throw spears at him but he dodged them all. Inuyasha chuckled and then burst through the roof of a shrine. He smiled as he looked upon what seemed to be a pearl necklace. Inuyasha grabbed the necklace and as he did so, two men came into the shrine and threw spears at him, albeit missing him. Inuyasha knocked over the candle stands and then jumped up out of the roof. He looked down and smiled as the shrine burst into flames. He held up the necklace._

_"There, finally. A way for me to become all demon at last."_

_Inuyasha touched down and began to run._

_"Inuyasha!" a young woman yelled, welding a bow and arrow, pointing it directly at him._

_Inuyasha felt something hit him in the chest. He lost his grip on the necklace. The necklace hit the ground and it went deathly silent, apart from the wind howling. Inuyasha and the young woman locked eyes._

_"Ki...Kikyo? How could...I thought..." Inuyasha moaned and he seemed to pass out._

_The young woman struggled to walk over to Inuyasha, as she was badly wounded. She made it to the tree, leaving a trail of blood behind. She fell to her knees._

_"Big sister!" a little girl said, running to the side of Kikyo._

_"Lady Kikyo! That wound, it really-" a villager started._

_"You're hurt really badly." the little girl said._

_"I forgot who I...and now see what..." the young woman picked up the necklace. "All for this, the Sacred Jewel which -" The young woman winced in pain._

_"You're in pain, let someone-" the little girl began._

_"I won't be that much longer, and so, I give this to you." Kikyo handed the little girl the necklace. "The Shikon No Tama, which you must burn with my body. It must not fall into the hands of those who would abuse it." Kikyo's vision began to grow dark. She tried to keep her eyes open and stay standing, but she couldn't. Kikyo fell to the ground._

_"Sister Kikyo! Sister Kikyo!" the little girl yelled, in tears. "No!"_

_The little girl shook her sister. "Please! You must wake up, Kikyo! Don't leave me, please, wake up!"_

_An older woman took the little girl's shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. "I am so sorry."_

_The village men all looked at each other._

_"We must do as Lady Kikyo instructed. Men, take a hold of her body!"_

_Two men took hold of Kikyo and followed the older man to a barron land._

_"Quickly, lest another demon come! We must make a fire!"_

_The men worked to start a fire all of ten minutes. The older man walked over to the little girl. He put a hand on her shoulder._

_"We must do this, it is for the safety of the village, and all other villages beyond. Please note that I do this out of love and concern."_

_The little girl nodded. "I understand."_

_"Men!"_

_The two men set Kikyo on some planks of wood and set her into the fire. The villagers stepped back and watched._

_"Forgive us Lady Kikyo..."_

_The little girl whimpered and turned her face into the dress of the woman who held her. She did not want to see her sister go out this way._

_"She'll always be watching over ye..." The woman knelt down and pulled the little girl into a hug. "Ye may cry as much as ye like."_

_"Kikyo!"_

**. . . . . .**

_** First chapter down, hundreds to go! I hope ye all liked this! Please, Review, Fav, and Follow! ;-]**_


	3. Episode 1 - pt2

_**'I want to change the world! Kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni, ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite. Change my mind, jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e, te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa. It's wonderland!**_

**. . . . . .**

When Kagome returned home that day, she found her grandpa sitting next to some boxes.

"Grandpa, where did those come from?"

"They are the new jewels I will be selling here at the shrine."

Kagome gasped. "Jewels?!" She went over to a box and pulled one out. She frowned. "I thought you meant necklaces and diamonds. This is a keychain."

"That, my dear, is a Shikon No Tama."

"Shikon no what?"

"Shikon No _Tama_. The Jewel of Four Souls."

"You don't actually think tourists are going to buy these dumb keychains, do you?"

"That is not just a keychain. That crystal there is a replica of an ancient jewel which-"

Kagome's cat, Buyo, began pawing at the keychain, while Mr. Higurashi kept trying to explain the origin of the jewel. Kagome gasped and smiled.

"You do remember tomorrow is my birthday, right?!"

"I did plan to wait another day-"

"So you did get something! Hand it over!"

Kagome's grandpa handed her a box. She opened it and pulled out...a hand?

"That my dear is an authentic mummified hand of a water imp which-"

"Here Buyo," Kagome said, holding out the hand, "eat."

Mr. Higurashi screamed. "That's an antique!"

The rest of the night, Kagome listened to her grandpa prattle on about ancient things. She went to bed that night, no idea what was in store for her tomorrow.

**. . . . . .**

Kagome Higurashi awoke at the crack of dawn. She had been up studying all night and though she needed the rest, she wanted to make sure she didn't sleep in and miss school. Kagome swung her feet over and attempted to stand up, only to come falling back into bed. She laid her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes.

"Yuka was right...I should stay in on my birthday. I can't even get up, besides, I'm sure missing one day wouldn't be so bad. I can make up the work no...prob...lem..." Kagome drifted off.

**. . . . . .**

Elsewhere, Akane was wide awake, sitting up on her bed looking out the window at the morning sky. She sighed.

"The morning sun...I always wake up just in time to see you. You are the light to my otherwise dark days. And today, I'm sure, will be no exception." Akane got out of bed and rumaged through her drawers to find her school uniform. She pulled it out and held it up. "I cleaned the spot as best I could...I hope Hojo doesn't notice. It was totally embarassing yesterday!"

Akane went across the hall from her bedroom to the bathroom. She ran bathwater and got in. She closed her eyes. As she washed herself, she closely examined her body.

"Why am I here? Or...am I really here in this world? What is my purpose? I feel like I'll never know." She sunk down in the water. "How will I ever feel good about myself if everyone is cruel to me?"

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Akane? Is that you in there? Hurry up! I need to be at work in the next hour!" it was Akane's mom.

Akane rolled her eyes and got out of the tub. She dried herself off and pulled on her robe. She opened the door to her mom tapping her foot.

"How long were you in there? You know you're father and I have to make it to work early, and you're older brother needs to use the bathroom too. He's in college, he can't afford to miss any classes just because you want to play around in the bathroom." Akane's mom closed the bathroom door.

Akane sighed. "Good morning to you too, Mom."

Akane went back to her room and began to get dressed. Just as she pulled on her skirt, her brother came bursting in her room.

"Akane, have you seen my notebook? If I dont have it by the time class begins, I'll be in trouble! I'm supposed to give a report today! I've been working on it for the last two months!"

"No, I havent seen it."

Her brother scoffed. "You're no help. Why dont you do everyone a favor and just leave?"

"I found it, son!"

Akane's brother turned and left the room. She sighed and sat on her bed.

"I thought family were supposed to love you no matter what. They treat me like I...like I dont even belong here, much less the world." then she started crying.

**. . . . . .**

Back at the Higurashi home, Kagome and her family were still asleep. There was a knock at the front door. Kagome groaned and pulled her covers over her head. There was a knock again.

"Will somebody get that?!" Kagome yelled.

It seemed no one had gotten up because the knocking continued. Kagome threw her covers off and went downstairs. She slid the door open.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Kagome asked the guy at the front step.

"Uhm...its...its 30 to 8 ma'am."

Kagome gasped. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for class!" Kagome turned and ran back inside.

"Wait! Ma'am I have a package for-"

Kagome's grandpa came downstairs as Kagome started for the stairs. "Who was at the door Kagome?"

"No time! Late!"

Mr. Higurashi went to the door. "Hello? How can I help you?"

"I have a package here for a Mr. Higurashi. Are you him?"

Mr. Higurashi knew what was in the boxes. After chatting with Kagome last night, he wasnt sure he wanted to keep the jewels. He sighed. "Send them back, I have no use for them."

"But...sir...I'm sorry to say this but, I drove all morning to get here, someone is going to take these boxes!" The delivery man covered his mouth and then composed himself. "I apologize. I just had a rough night."

"Just give me the papers."

Mr. Higurashi took the two boxes and set them down in the den. Kagome's younger brother, Sota, came downstairs.

"See ya gramps! Bye mom! I'm off to school now!"

"Yes, bye Sota."

"Oh, Sota! Could you feed Buyo before you go?" His mom called from the kitchen.

"Okay mom!"

Sota opened the door and Buyo ran outside. Sota got the cat's bowl and filled it with the cat food that was on the side of the house. The cat ran over to the sacred well house and started scratching on the door.

"Hey Buyo, why are you scratching on the door?" Sota opened the door. "There's nothing in there, see?"

Buyo ran into the well house.

"Hey," Kagome called. "What are you..."

"Nothing." Sota said, innocently.

**. . . . . .**

Akane grabbed her backpack and began the walk to school. She walked quietly, taking glances at the people walking by. Everyone was walking with someone. She sighed. She stopped in her tracks and began to tear up. She wiped her tears away. She looked up and noticed that she was at the base of the Higurashi shrine.

"I know! Maybe Kagome would walk to school with me! I mean, she wouldnt have much of a choice if she didn't, we go to the same school."

**. . . . . .**

Kagome grabbed Buyo and looked over at Sota.

"You made fun of me 'cause I'm scared and then look who," he the mimics the scream Kagome made just a few seconds prior.

"Look whose talking, Mr. _'why do I have to go'_?"

Sota could see that Kagome was holding Buyo, but he still heard scratching noises. A blue light flashed from inside the well. Sota stood up. "Sis, behind you!"

The top of the well came flying off, there was smoke everywhere. Before Kagome could react, something grabbed her and began dragging her back.

"What's going on?!" Sota yelled.

In the well, Kagome was face to face with a centipede-like woman. She gasped.

The woman sighed. "Oh to be alive once more. Even my strength returns."

Kagome watched as the womans tail began to grow flesh. Kagome started freaking out and tried to pull away.

"You have it, don't you?" The woman licked Kagome's face. "Give it to me."

"What are you doing? Let me go!" a purple light flashed from Kagome's hand.

The woman let go of Kagome and began falling. "Wretched girl, I must have it!"

Kagome found herself on the ground. She looked up. "I guess I...must've fallen in the well." She clutched her arm. _'Maybe I bumped my head or...' _She looked over and saw an arm. "Maybe not." She stood up. "Hey Sota! Get grandpa!" Kagome began climbing out of the well. A butterfly flew by her face. She pulled herself out of the well and looked around.

"What the?" She looked around some more. _'I could be wrong but...Toto, I think we're not in Tokyo anymore.'_

**. . . . . .**

"Sota!" Akane ran up to the well house. "What's going on?! I heard screaming!"

"Akane! It's Kagome!"

"Where is she? I don't see her."

"She's...she's in the well!"

Akane took off her backpack and went down the steps.

"Don't get any closer! She'll get you too!"

"Kagome! Kagome can you hear me?! It's Akane! Kagome are you alright!?"

"Something grabbed Kagome, I saw it!"

"Sota, are you certain Kagome fell down the well?"

"Uh-huh, yes."

"Go get you're grandpa and mom. I think Kagome might be hurt, she's not answering." Akane swung her legs over the well.

"You're not going down there are you?!"

"I have to, Kagome might have broken an arm or something."

"I dont think that's such a good idea."

"I'll be fine, just go get you're grandpa"

"Right. Be careful Akane,"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I hope Kagome isnt hurt too badly." Sota turned and left the well.

"She fell down here, did she? Kagome! I dont know if you can hear me, but if you can, please watch you're head, I'm coming down!" Akane jumped. All of a sudden she felt cold. she rubbed her arms. "Wow, I didnt realize how far the drop was. Kagome may defintely be hurt. Wait, was is...what is that?"

Akane was now surround by sparkling white lights, the well seemed to turn purple and black.

"What's going on?!" She started screaming. Akane landed gently on the ground but she didnt notice and was still screaming. She heard birds chirping. She opened her eyes and saw she was on the ground. She looked up and saw the sky.

"How is that possible? I was in a shack..." She looked around and then saw an arm. She screamed. "Oh no! That cant be...it cant be...Kagome's...could it?" She grabbed onto the vines and began climbing out. _'If that's Kagome's arm...where is the rest of her?'_ Akane got to the top of the well, she looked around. "Where am I?" She climbed out and stood against the well. "That's it...I've lost it." She sunk to the ground. "What am I going to do? How will I find Kagome? This place is huge! More importantly...how do I get back home?"

Akane heard a scream. "Kagome?! Kagome where are you?!" Akane began running through the forest. She called to Kagome but got no answer. Akane glanced over and saw a red figure. She stopped. "Kagome?" She walked towards the figure. "It's a...boy, and he's pinned to the tree." She stepped closer. "He's dead." Akane couldn't tear her gaze away. She felt...drawn to him. She reached up and touched his face. It was cold to her touch, but...then she could feel heat coming from the boy. She touched his chest.

"His body is warm but...he has no heartbeat. What...what is going on?" Akane felt her own heart, while still touching the boy. Her heart seemed to slow down. Akane felt her body grow cold. Her vision grew blurry. "What's happening to me?" Akane could no longer balance herself. She held onto the boy to keep herself upright. "It feels like I have no...I feel like my soul is being ripped from my body." Akane took one last look at the boy. "I'm...dying." She fell to the ground.

**. . . . . .**

Kagome smiled and rubbed her wrist. _'It sure was nice of this old lady to have that man cut off the rope. But what did she mean by-'_

"Stew?" the woman held out a bowl to Kagome.

"Wow," Kagome took the bowl. She did not realize how hungry she was. "That looks great. Real food."

"Bear us no ill will, child, for now I see ye mean us no harm. In these troubled times of war, no stranger may be welcome upon us without deep distrust."

"We really aren't in Tokyo anymore are we?"

"Tok-ee-oh, never heard of it. Is that where you're people are from?"

"Uh, yeah! So I should really get going." Kagome began sipping on the stew. _'Though I've no idea how to get back of course.'_

The old woman looked on at Kagome. She began to recall the last she saw of her older sister. _'50 years have passed since then. Who is this young lass and why does she resemble my sister so?'_

The old woman, now known as Kaede, felt rumbling and then she heard people screaming. She got up and looked outside. "What's going on?!"

The centipede woman was back, and she looked even larger than before. The village men were firing arrows and anything they had at her. The woman released the horse from her teeth and looked down at Kagome and Kaede.

"It's that thing!" Kagome yelled.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel!" her voice sounded hoarse and slurred. She charged at the two women, luckily they dodged her attack.

"It said Sacred Jewel. Bear ye it still?" Kaede asked.

"Uhh...I have no idea. I mean I've heard of the jewel but I-"

The woman began to terrorize the villagers. Kagome stood.

_'That thing, its after me.'_

"Spears, arrows! Nothing works!" A man said, running up to Kaede.

"We must lure it to the dry well." Kaede said.

"The dry well?"

"In the Forest of Inuyasha."

_'The well I climbed out of.'_ "Which way is the forest?"

Kaede turned.

"Where the light is shining, right?"

Kagome began to run and the centipede woman went after her.

"I'll draw it away!"

"Can she see what cannot be seen?"

"Lady Kaede?!" a man rode up to her on a horse.

Kaede stood and jumped onto a horse and began going after Kagome and the centipede woman.

"Somebody will save me, right? They have to! Grandpa! Mom!? Whoever you are, please, help me!" Kagome screamed.

**. . . . . .**

In the forest, Inuyasha's body pulsed. His heartbeat returned and he flexed his claws. "I smell it." he opened his eyes. "The blood of the woman who killed me. And its coming closer." He tried to move but couldn't. "Damn." He looked down. "Who is that girl?" He sniffed. "Its not her but...her scent...its...familiar. Who is-"

A girl screamed. Inuyasha looked up. It was her. She'd finally come. The girl looked up. She gasped.

"Is that...Akane?! How did she-" Kagome heard a laugh. "I have to get her someplace safe." Kagome grabbed Akane and pulled her behind the tree. She looked back to see the centipede coming. "What am I going to do now?"

"Hello Kikyo. Playing with bugs now are we?"

Kagome looked up. The boy she saw earlier was awake, looking at her, a scowl on his face. _'Did he just talk?'_

**. . . . . .**

_** I thought for sure it wouldnt take long to write part two and I could move on to episode 2. Writing is defintely much harder than just watching. I thought I knew what I wanted to do with Akane but then I thought about how early Sesshomaru is going to come in and now I'm confused. Now I have to think of something else to do with her. (Hint: Akane is going to be tied to someone in Inuyasha's past.) Man, being a writer sucks. Please, Review, Fav, and Follow. Thank you! ;-]**_


	4. Episode 1 - pt3

_**'I want to change the world! Kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni, ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite. Change my mind, jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e, te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa. It's wonderland!**_

**. . . . . .**

Akane could hear people screaming. She scrunched her eyes and turned over.

"Why does Taro have to have his tv up so loud? Geez, I just want to sleep."

Akane then heard a w0man scream. Not just a woman, a girl, young girl...Kagome. She sat up abruptly. She looked around and saw she was in the forest still.

"Kagome?!" Akane stood up and turned. She saw a large centipede-like woman. She gasped. "Kagome!"

The centipede woman had Kagome in its teeth. It threw Kagome into the air. Akane ran over to the centipede and looked up at it. She was scared but she was not going to let it show.

"You let her go!"

The centipede looked down. "Oh, another mortal child. Looks like I'll be having desert this night when I'm done with this one."

"You can kiss that dream goodbye!"

Akane ran over to a man and snatched the spear out his hand. She stepped back and prepared to throw it. "I've seen lots of movies, I hope this works." Akane threw the spear upward, aiming for the centipede's head.

"Who is this girl?" Inuyasha said, looking on at the fight.

The spear hit the woman in the shoulder. She growled and looked back at Akane.

"Stupid child! You shall be my first victim!"

"Akane..." Kagome managed to say. "Run."

Akane ran over to Kagome. She held her up. "Kagome, are you alright?"

"Get yourself away from here...please."

"I'm not going to leave you here Kagome. Especially with that monster right there! I promised Sota I'd bring you back."

"Thats...so nice of you, Akane." Kagome sighed and then her eyes shut.

"Kagome? Kagome! Don't you die on me!"

"The demon swallowed the jewel! It's all over!"

Akane looked up. She and Kagome were quickly pinned to the tree against Inuyasha. The centipede lowered its face to the young people.

"Mmm. What a delicious looking buffet."

"Let me go you slimy...oh God!"

The woman laughed. "I'll make good on my promise and eat you first."

"Hey..."

Akane looked up to see Inuyasha, alive. She gasped. "You can talk!"

"I can do a whole lot more than that."

"Hm. I heard some pitiful half demon was after the jewel, its you isnt it."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Oh please, dont try to make it seem like I'm the weakling here. I just saw you get bested by these human girls!"

The woman growled. "Perhaps, but I was not at my full strength. I have the jewel now. No one can defeat me, half demon."

"Half is all I need to kick you're scaly hide."

Akane looked from the centipede to Inuyasha. "A half-demon?"

Inuyasha looked down at Akane. "Do you think you can pull out this arrow?"

"Uhm...I'll try." Akane grabbed the arrow, only for it to shock her. "Ow! I cant!"

The demoness laughed. "Prepare to die."

"Hurry, try again!"

The demoness squeezed the kids. "It is far too late." The demon opened her mouth, a foul odor emitting from inside.

"Eww! I'm about to be eaten alive! By someone who doesnt use toothpaste!"

"A...kane?"

"Kagome! You're alright!"

"What's going on?"

Akane looked at Inuyasha. "You said you can defeat her right?"

"Yeah."

"If I can get this arrow out, will you save us?"

"Hmpf. Sure." Inuyasha smirked.

"Kagome," Akane turned. She saw some villagers throwing things at the demoness. The demon was unfazed. She cursed at the villagers and turned back to them. "Kagome, try and pull out this arrow!"

"What?"

"Nay child!" Kaede jumped off her horse. "Once the arrow is removed, Inuyasha will be free to destroy us all! You musnt do it!"

"Dont be stupid you old hag! At least with me you'll have a chance!"

"Kagome, we're about to be eaten alive. If you pull out this arrow, we can get away and go home, never see this place again!" Akane said.

"So whats it going to be?" Inuyasha asked. "Do you choose to live or die like a coward?"

Kagome looked up at Mistess Centipede. She and Akane, nor the villagers could defeat it. Maybe he could. "I choose to..." Kagome grabbed the arrow. "Live!"

A pink light surrounded around the three teens. Akane closed her eyes.

"My sisters seal, its...gone!" Kaede said.

"Uhh..." Kagome said.

Inuyasha began laughing.

"No, impossible!" Mistress Centipede yelled. She wrapped her body around the whole tree, hoping to stop Inuyasha from being freed.

"What is going on?!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha pushed against the centipede and released himself and the girls from her grasp, laughing the whole time. Kagome and Akane fell to the ground.

"I think I might have made a mistake taking off the arrow."

"All that matters is that we're alive."

"He doesnt look like a good person."

"We have to go Kagome! Now!"

Akane grabbed Kagome's hand and they began to run. Kagome looked back, the villagers looked scared out of their minds.

"Wait!"

"What?!"

"We have to stay!"

"What?! Why?!"

"Those villagers! We have to save them!"

"Kagome!"

"Akane we have to! If Inuyasha doesnt defeat that centipede woman, the villagers will all be eaten! And if she kills him...either way, they're all in trouble! We have to help!"

Akane sighed. "But...what can we do? We dont have any powers like them."

Something landed in front of Kagome and Akane. They both screamed. It was a large piece of Mistress Centipede. It started squirming.

"Its still moving!" Kagome said.

"Find the glowing flesh, quickly!" Kaede said, walking up to them. "Thats where the jewel will be. It must be removed at once, lest Mistress Centipede revives."

"Hurry Kagome, find it!" Akane said.

"Uh, okay." Kagome looked around. "There!" She pointed to a small piece of flesh.

Kaede walked over to it and picked out the jewel. The flesh of Mistress Centipede vanished.

"Uh...her skin...it...disappeared." Akane said, standing.

Kaede held out the jewel to Kagome.

"Huh? Why...why are you giving me this?"

"Only ye may posess the sacred jewel."

Akane walked over to Kagome and took the jewel out her hand. "This is what that giant worm was after! Why are you give this to her?! Are you trying to get us killed!?"

"Akane! Dont be rude!"

"I'm sorry Kagome, but she is clearly trying to send us out and get killed!"

"Well...I'm sure she _wouldnt_ give me the jewel if she thought it might kill me."

"But she might if she _wants_ you to get killed!"

"I did not give young Kagome the jewel for her to be killed. Only Kagome can have the jewel. She must purify it."

"Purify it?" Kagome asked. "Why does it need to be purified? It looks clean to me."

"Ye do not understand. This particular jewel has caused chaos over this course in time. Demons from all around seek out the jewel."

"But why do I have a jewel wanted by demons?"

"Exactly."

The three women looked over.

"Humans cant use it so why bother to keep it? If you hand the jewel over right now, I wont have to start sharpening my claws on you."

"What? What?!" Kagome asked, startled.

Akane grabbed Kagome's arm. "We should have left when we had the chance. I told you this old bat was trying to kill us! She gave you the jewel, now look what happened!"

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. "You want to kill me?"

"Kagome, please, lets just run."

"Hmpf." Inuyasha took a step forward. "Go ahead. It wont help."

**. . . . . .**

_** I dont think I wrote this very well. Akane's personality changed a bit, but you'd act differently than you normally do when you feel you're about to be killed. But please stick with it, it will get better. ;-)**_


	5. Episode 2

_**'I want to change the world! Kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni, ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite. Change my mind, jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e, te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa. It's wonderland!**_

**. . . . . .**

A hoarde of men gathered around Inuyasha.

"Pay no heed to Inuyasha child."

Kagome looked at the jewel in her hand._ 'The Sacred Jewel makes monsters powerful. Is it cursed?'_

"Kagome," Akane began. "I'm sorry for all those times I butted in on you and your friends."

"Huh?"

"This is it. We're going to die." She slumped to the ground. "And I didnt even eat breakfast this morning!

"I hate having to wait, and I hate the smell of you!" Inuyasha took a step forward.

"Oh no!" Kagome turned and started to run. She tripped over some bones, narrowly missing being beheaded by Inuyasha's claws.

"Kagome!" Akane said.

Kaede grabbed her arm. "Nay!"

"Let me go! You are trying to kill her! Kagome, she's working for Inuyasha! Run!"

"Want me to scratch you're back?" Inuyasha said smirking.

"You really tried to hit me just now, didnt you?" Kagome asked.

"Shoot him!" a villager said.

A group of villagers began shooting arrows at Inuyasha. He swung his arm back and broke them all, before charging at the villagers. Inuyasha jumped up and clawed at the trees over the villagers. The villagers ran as the trees began to fall over.

Akane pushed Kaede and ran over to Kagome. "Get up, Kagome. We have to run."

"Who do you people think I am?! You think you can hurt me like I did that centipede?!"

"Lady Kaede, me thinks we had better chance with the centipede."

Kaede closed her eyes and pulled something out her sleeve. "Somehow I knew it would come to this."

Inuyasha looked over and saw Akane and Kagome running. He jumped off the tree stump and ran after them. Akane looked back. She stopped.

"Akane, what are you doing?!"

"Just go, Kagome! Run!" Akane went into the bushes. She broke off a branch and waited for Inuyasha to get closer.

"Prepare yourself for this!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Prepare? For what?!" Kagome panted.

Inuyasha pawed at Kagome and missed her again. Kagome fell. She looked at the large dents Inuyasha made.

"Now its mine."

Inuyasha walked over to the jewel. As he bent down to pick it up, he felt something hard hit him across the face. "Ugh."

"Kagome, take the jewel and run!"

"What are you going Akane?!"

Inuyasha swung at Akane. Blood hit Kagome's face.

"Akane!"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Now its you're turn." As Inuyasha raised his hand, beads formed around his neck. "What the heck are these?"

"Quickly child! The word of subjugation!"

"Huh?" Kagome crawled forward and grabbed the jewel. She looked at Akane. She looked dead. Kagome reached out for Akane but heard Inuyasha moving towards her. She looked back, Inuyasha was glaring down at her. _'I'll come back for you, Akane. I promise. I wont let you die here.' _Kagome got up and began to run.

_'This girl...why do I feel like I know her?' Inuyasha took a step towards her then stopped and shook his head. 'It doesnt matter, she's dead now. I have to get the jewel.' _Inuyasha thought before chasing after Kagome.

"The word!"

"What word?!"

"It matters not! You're word has power to hold his spirit."

Kagome slipped on wet grass and slid all the way down a small hill. She toppled over onto a bridge.

"How can you overpower me if you cant even stand up?" Inuyasha asked, coming out of the trees.

"A word? How will I know which one?"

Inuyasha knelt down to pick up the jewels. His ears twinged with excitement.

"Uhm, uh...SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha face planted onto the bridge.

"What do you know, it worked." Kagome said.

"What the heck is this thing?!" Inuyasha tried to take the beads off but they wouldnt budge.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but even you lack the power to remove it."

"We'll see about that! I'd come up there and finish you off if you didnt look half dead already!"

"The word please."

"Sit, boy."

Inuyasha face planted again, only this time going through the bridge.

"Now then, shall we head home?" Kaede said to the villagers.

"That was easy," Kagome said looking down into the water. "Wish I'd said it earlier." Kagome picked up the jewel and started to walk towards Kaede.

Back in the forest, Akane was still laying there. Her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked around. She tried to push herself up but her arm began to hurt. Her shirt was ripped and soaked with blood. She sighed and laid back down. "I cant move my arm."

"Akane!"

"Uhn, Kagome!" Akane struggled to sit up.

"You're arm! What happened?!"

"I cant move it."

"Can you help me pick her up?" Kagome asked the two village men behind Kaede.

They looked at Kaede and she nodded. One man picked up Akane. Kaede led them back to her village.

"Kagome, where's Inuyasha?"

"Dont you worry about him, lets just get you fixed up."

"Do you still...have the jewel?"

"Uh...yeah. Its right here."

Akane closed her eyes. "Good." The images she saw when she was unconcious played back through her head. "Good."

"Uh..."

**. . . . . .**

It was now morning and the villagers had been up almost all night rebuilding their homes. Kagome was sitting next to Akane, who was still sleeping.

"Is she going to be alright?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. She just needs to rest. Would you like me to bandage you're wound?"

"What? Oh yeah, with all that happened, I forgot that I was bitten."

Kaede took some warm water and wiped the dirt and dried blood from Kagome's side. She took a bandage and put it on Kagome's wound.

"How's that? Perhaps I'll put more nankō on you're belly."

Kagome put her shirt down and looked outside. "I noticed you're rebuilding the houses wrecked by Mistress Centipede. What a pain."

"Pain, yes, and just beginning. Now that the Shikon No Tama is back among us, far worse than Mistress Centipede will come to claim it."

"Worse than yesterday?"

"And not just demons. There are humans whose hearts are evil still and only the jewel can grant their pety, grasping ambitions."

"Speaking of pety, what are you still doing here?" Kagome said, looking over at Inuyasha whom was lying on the other side of the hut.

"I'm waiting for the jewel."

"Fat chance! You nearly killed my friend! And you almost took off my head!"

"Pft."

"With the jewel around his neck, his threat is diminished. It is perhaps the only way to allow him so close to the jewel."

"Why do you want the jewel anyway? It seems to me you're strong enough as it is. What power can the jewel give you you dont already have?"

"Ah, but he is just a half demon."

Inuyasha punched a hole in Kaede's floor. "You know what, I'm sick of some dried up witch talk like she knows me!"

"So ye don't remember? I am younger sister to Kikyo, who that bound ye to the tree, Kaede."

"You're Kaede?" Inuyasha remembered the little girl always tagging along with Kikyo. "So you're the brat huh?"

"50 years have passed, and I have grown old."

"If you're this old, Kikyo must be pushing a hundred. Sure glad I dont have to worry about getting old, least not for a while."

"Kikyo didnt worry either, Kikyo died."

Inuyasha ears twitched. _'Kikyo...died?'_

"It was on the same day she shoot ye with the arrow."

"Gee sorry to hear it, not that I really care or nothin'." Inuyasha laid back down. "One less thing for me to worry about."

"I would not let ye guard down just yet. I now know Kagome is the reincarnation of my sister."

"Huh?" Kagome said.

"Kikyo's reincarntion?" Akane said.

"Akane, you're awake," Kagome scooted over to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Please, go on Kaede."

"Akane, once you can stand we can go back home."

"No, I think...I think that we should stay here."

"What, why?"

Akane looked back at Kaede. "Please finish Kaede."

Kaede nodded. "It is not only because ye resemble her so, the jewel of four souls was in you're body. That alone, is proof enough. It's up to ye now to take over its protection."

"Kagome, we have to stay here and help."

"But you were the one saying that you wanted to go home!"

"I know but...when Inuyasha struck me down and I passed out...I saw something."

Kaede turned. _'This child is not like Kagome. I feel she may be even more powerful. Perhaps that on the same level with my sister Kikyo. When I was treating her wounds, I felt something strong. Something...not human. If she provides more information, maybe I could put it all together.' _Kaede thought. "What did ye see?"

"I saw...I saw Kagome, Inuyasha and I surrounded by darkness. There were others as well but they were just white clouds. But in the sky...it was something big...something...something...I dont know what it was."

"Did it say something?"

"Yes. It said..._'I'm coming for you. You cannot hide from me.' _It was a man's voice. He laughed and then disappeared...then I woke up."

Kaede stood and walked over to Akane. She took her hand. "Akane...do you ever find yourself looking up at the new morning sky?"

"All the time."

"Hm. I see..."

"Why?"

"There is something about ye I cannot figure out. There's something inside of you..."

"Inside of me? What did you put in me?! Inuyasha do you have some kind of dog disease?! Great, I'm going to die from rabies!"

"No no...nothing like that. I meant ye spirit. I've never felt a presence like you're aura before. I do not think even Kikyo was this powerful."

"Is it something bad?"

"No. It feels rather harmonious."

Kagome stood. "I think I need to take a walk...and think some stuff out."

After Kagome left the hut, Akane turned to Inuyasha._ 'I wonder what he's thinking so hard about?'_

"Lady Kaede, may I have a word with ye? Privately?" An elderly man said.

"I shall be back soon. Please dont stress yourself too much Akane."

The man and Kaede left the hut. Akane looked over to Inuyasha again. She got out of the blanket and stretched.

"Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Who was this Kikyo person Kaede was talking about?"

"She's nobody."

"When she told you Kikyo died, you looked sad."

Inuyasha stood up. "Leave me alone."

He walked out of the hut and Akane followed him. "Who was she to you? Was she you're sister too?"

"I said leave me alone!"

"Was she you're mother?"

Inuyasha turned and looked at Akane. "No, she wasnt my mother."

Akane smiled. "Was she you're girlfriend?"

Inuyasha blushed. "Shut up! She was not my girlfriend!"

"She was wasnt she?"

Inuyasha growled and jumped up into the tree they were standing under.

"If she was your girlfriend, why did she try to kill you?"

Inuyasha thought back to that day. He shook his head. "Didnt the old hag tell you not to move? Why are you following me around?"

"I feel fine. In fact," Akane took off her bandages. "Look, the wounds are completely gone."

Inuyasha looked down. He jumped off the branch and looked at her arm. "How is that possible? I scratched you pretty deep. You were bleeding everywhere."

"Yeah, that reminds me," Akane punched Inuyasha on the arm.

"What the heck did you do that for?!"

"For almost killing me!"

Inuyasha huffed. He took Akane's arm and looked closely at it. "You're just a human girl, how could you're wounds have gone?"

"I...dont know."

"They were there when Kaede was wiping away the blood, I saw them. How did you do this?"

"I didnt. I dont know how it happened."

Inuyasha looked in the girls eyes. One of her eyes were a sparkling green and the other was a dark brown. "You have two different eye colors."

"I know."

"There's something about you..."

"What?"

"Its like I've met you before but...I dont know you."

Akane stepped back. "Dont look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like...you like me or something."

"I dont like you!"

"Obviously! You tried to kill me yesterday!"

"Well then what the hell did you say that for!?"

"Because you were looking at me all weird!"

"You're out of you're mind!"

"I'm out of my mind?! I'm not the one killing people for a stupid marble!"

Inuyasha sighed. "I wonder where that girl went with the jewel."

"You'd better not try and kill her again."

Inuyasha smiled.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha held his hand up and caught something. It was a mango.

"Hey!"

Akane and Inuyasha turned to see Kagome.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Kagome. Where'd you get all this food?" Akane asked.

"The villagers gave it to me. How 'bout you two eat it with me?"

"Oh my goodness, yes! I am starving!"

Kagome set the basket down and she pulled out a mango. "Join us Inuyasha."

**. . . . . .**

_** Hope you enjoyed , and in the last chapter, I forgot to switch around when Kagome said she made a mistake letting Inuyasha go. I meant for Akane to say that. Too late now. Please review, fav, and follow. :-)**_


	6. Episode 2 - pt2

_**'I want to change the world! Kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni, ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite. Change my mind, jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e, te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa. It's wonderland!**_

**. . . . . .**

Inuyasha sneered at Kagome and then jumped back into the tree. Akane shook her head.

"Come on Inuyasha, we won't bite." Kagome said.

"Leave me alone."

Akane put a hand on Kagome's arm. "Let's just leave him, Kagome. Come on."

Kagome looked back up at Inuyasha then shrugged. Inuyasha watched Kagome and Akane walk away.

_'Who is that girl and why does she look so much like Kikyo?'_ Inuyasha growled and jumped off the tree and went to find Kaede.

"Ay, these will cure her wounds most certainly. Be sure to put them on her injury everyday and she'll be up in no time." Kaede was saying to a woman.

"Hey you old bat," Inuyasha said, walking up to her.

"Inuyasha, what do ye want?"

"That girl..." Inuyasha motioned to Kagome. "Who is she? Really?"

"That be Kagome. As I said before, I believe she is the reincarnation of my sister."

"There's no way that's Kikyo's reincarnation!"

"Why do ye think she is not?"

"Look at her! She's just so...so..."

"So what, Inuyasha?"

"That just can't be her."

"Inuyasha, I suggest you might get to know Kagome. She may suprise you." Kaede said, then began to walk off.

Inuyasha huffed. _'Get to know her? Why should I get to know her?! I know that she's nothing like Kikyo! She couldnt even keep on her own two feet when she battled Mistress Centipede!'_

The girls giggled. Akane looked over at Inuyasha and smiled.

_'But her friend...who is she? Her scent is also familiar to me but...I wonder whose reincarnation she is? Hmpf, fine. If I'm going to be stuck here with these damned beads around my neck, I guess I'd better find out if these two are a threat to me.'_

Inuyasha walked over and sat down next to Kagome without saying a word.

"Inuyasha, I'm glad you decided to join us." Kagome smiled.

"Save it."

Akane smiled warmly at Inuyasha. "Here Inuyasha, do you want a carrot?"

Inuyasha took the pear, not taking his gaze off Kagome. _'Damn it! I wish she would stop looking so much like Kikyo!' _"Whatever you're up to, I ain't buying it."

"Buying what? Listen, its fair to say you dont like me, right?"

"WAY more than fair!"

"Whatever! It's not me you dislike, its this Kikyo person."

"Hmm..." Inuyasha dropped the carrot and jumped up into the tree behind them.

"I'm not Kikyo okay? I'm Kagome!"

"Forget it Kagome. He's been a jackass since we met him. I dont think he'll ever like us."

"I know but we havent even done anything to him. It was Kikyo. I dont want to get off on the wrong foot with him."

"The wrong foot? We're way past that! He tried to kill us yesterday!"

"Yeah...but now that he has those beads around his neck he cant do it again. Maybe we should just call a truce with him before-"

"Ha! I knew it!" Inuyasha stood and pointed down at the girls. "What you dont get is that I'm only after the jewel but you're just trying to lure me into a false sense of security!"

"Ohh really? That's funny, considering all I have to do to make you obey is say the word sit-"

The necklace glowed and Inuyasha felt like they suddenly weighed a ton and he fell to the ground next to Akane.

"Oops, sorry about that!"

Inuyasha groaned and pushed up, "Oh man." He grabbed at the beads and tried to take them off. "Why wont this stupid thing budge?!"

Akane laughed. Inuyasha growled and grabbed her arm tightly.

"And just what are you laughing at? These beads cant stop me from killing you, no matter what the old woman said!"

"Inuyasha stop! You're going to hurt her...wound." Kagome noticed that Akane's bandages were gone. "Akane, where are you're bandages? You're arm needs to heal."

"I took them off."

"But why?"

"My wounds are gone."

"What? But I saw them. There's no way that they could be gone."

"They are, look." Akane, pulled down her shirt a little.

Kagome gasped. "They're gone! But how?"

"I really dont know. I guess whatever Kaede put on it must've been an instant medicine."

"Yeah...maybe." Kagome stood and picked up the basket. "I'd better go return the rest of this food. I'm sure the villagers need it more than we do. Do you want to come along with me Akane?"

"Uh, no thanks."

"Oh...okay. I'll be right back."

Kagome walked off and Akane leaned back against the tree. Inuyasha turned to her.

"Why didnt you leave with her?"

"I'm just tired. I mean, Kagome and I spent the entire night running after all. And my arm was almost ripped off."

"Hmpf, you're gonna keep bringing that up huh?"

"Its not like it happened a long time ago Inuyasha!"

"If you're gonna talk about it then just do something already!" Inuyasha yelled, facing Akane, battle-ready.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha tensed up, ready for the face-plant. "Hm?" He said after not falling. "It didnt work? Ha! Looks like that old hag's spell didnt last long. I guess I can kill you two after all and get the jewel."

"DON'T INUYASHA!" Akane yelled.

Inuyasha stopped. He looked into the girls eyes again. There was definitely something familiar about them. What the hell was it?! Inuyasha scoffed. "Calm down, I was just kidding. I'm not gonna kill ya'...yet."

"Lucky me." Akane turned away from Inuyasha, red with embarassment.

"Where did that stupid girl go with the jewel?!"

Akane stood and started to walk away.

"Hey, where you going?"

"I'm going to find Kagome. Do you want to come with me?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Pft, why would I want to go and look for her?"

"Because you want the jewel and she has it."

"Mm. I dont need to go and look for her. I can smell her stentch. She's over in that direction."

"Thanks for the tip." Akane smiled and walked off in the northeast direction.

Inuyasha watched her walk away. "Kaede said that girl with the jewel is a reincarnation of Kikyo...I wonder if she knows anything about the other one. Her fragrance is so familiar. I've definitely smelled it before, but I dont remember ever meeting this girl."

Inuyasha huffed and stood up. He went off to find Kagome and Akane. He stood near a tree and watched as Kagome and Akane talked and helped the villagers with their homes. Soon it got dark and they all went into Kaede's hut. Kaede already had stew ready and waiting. She poured everyone a bowl. Kagome's stomach couldnt quite handle the food so she set her bowl down.

"Something the matter Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"No, no. I'm fine. Just a bit tired from helping the villagers is all. I think I'll just go to bed now. Thanks for the stew Kaede." Kagome grabbed a palet and kimino and went to the other side of the hut and lied down.

"I think I'll do the same." Akane said.

"Inuyasha, are ye tired as well?" Kaede asked.

"Nah."

"Wow, really? All day you've been threating to kill me and Kagome, didnt it get tiring after a while?" Akane mocked.

"Shut up! Dont think that I wont do it!"

Akane rolled her eyes and made her bed next to Kagome.

"I shall be right back. I must go and check on something." Kaede said.

Kaede left the hut and Inuyasha looked over at the girls, who both had their backs turned on him. He growled inwardly and walked outside and. Akane turned to Kagome. She was looking at the jewel around her neck, she closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"What's the matter Kagome? You've been sighing heavily all day."

"I have?" Kagome blushed a bit. She shook her head. "It's nothing, I just...we've been here two days now. I wonder if we'll ever get home. Mom, Sota, Grandpa...they must all be so worried about me."

Akane looked down. _'I bet my family hasnt even noticed I'm gone. Why would they even care anyway? But I'm not going to lessen Kagome's mood with mine.' _Akane reached over and patted Kagome's hand. "We'll find a way home, we have to."

"Yeah."

"We'll start looking for one tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Of course. I promised Sota I'd bring you back safe."

"I wonder if our mom's are freaking out. Knowing mine, I bet she's called up the S.W.A.T. team." Kagome smiled. "What about you? What do you think your mom is doing?"

"My mom?" Akane didnt know what to say. _'My mom is probably opening a bottle of wine and toasting the family to my good ridance.'_ She smiled at Kagome. "I dont know, she probably called the police as well."

"Mom's sure know how to worry." Kagome said.

"Yeah, they do."

On the roof, Inuyasha was listening. He looked up to the sky. _'Mom, are you thinking about me?' _Inuyasha shook his head. _'Of course not! How can she think about me, she's dead!' _Inuyasha growled and jumped off the roof and ran into the woods.

**. . . . . .**

_** And there's part two of episode 2. I hope I'm doing okay, I havent gotten many reviews or anything. I'm sure I will over time. ;-)**_


	7. Episode 2 - pt3

_**'I want to change the world! Kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni, ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite. Change my mind, jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e, te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa. It's wonderland!**_

**. . . . . .**

Akane was the first to wake up that morning. She stretched and looked around, to find Kagome and Kaede still asleep. She noticed Inuyasha wasn't in the hut, he must be outside. Akane got up and went outside. She looked around and noticed that the villagers must have stayed up late all the homes looked much better than they did yesterday. If only men were she lived would get things done on time rather than slacking off. They've been building the shopping mall for the last two years! Akane looked around and didnt see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where are you?! Inuyasha!" Akane smiled. She whistled. "Come here boy! I have some nice fish for you!" She giggled. "Come on boy!"

Inuyasha was watching her walk around calling his name. His face went red with embarrasment and anger when she started whistling and calling him boy. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was in and walked up behind Akane. He raised his hand and punched her on the back of the head.

"OW!" Akane said and turned. "What the heck was that for?!"

"You're whistling for me and called me a dog!"

"But you are a dog!"

Inuyasha hit her again. "Stop calling me that!"

"Ow, stop hitting me Inuyasha!"

"It's your own fault! You keep calling me a dog!"

"Ugh, you're such a ba..." Akane stopped. _'If I call him a half-demon, he'll get really upset. Hahaha! He might try to kill me but - wait! He cant! He has those beads around his neck!' _Akane nodded. She turned and faced Inuyasha. "You're such a half-demon."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "What...did you call me?"

_'Okay, maybe that was a bad idea.'_ Akane thought. _'I'm dead.'_

Akane turned to run and Inuyasha chased after her. He sliced down every branch that was in his way.

"Inuyasha, stop!" Akane panted. "I'm sorry!"

"Come here you little!"

"Inuyasha!" Akane turned back to see Inuyasha. She didnt notice she was coming up on the edge of a cliff. She slipped on some mud and began to fall forward. "Oh no! Inuyasha, help!"

Inuyasha gasped. He stopped. For a spilt second he saw...a face. The face was cloudy but it defintely wasnt Akane's face that was there a moment ago. Inuyasha lept up and caught Akane before she fell too far. Akane was breathing heavily, her eyes shut tight.

_'How did she do that? How did she change her face like that? And then go back completely normal?' _Inuyasha thought. He set Akane down and held her up. "Hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine." she looked up. "Thanks Inuyasha, I totally owe you one."

"Uh...hey...how did you...how..."

"How did I what?"

"You're face...it...changed."

"My face? Is there something on it?" Akane said rubbing her cheeks.

"Uhm...no. Just forget it."

Akane stood. She wiped the dirt off her uniform. "Ugh! I've been wearing these clothes for two days straight! It's soaked with blood and dirt! I really need to get home and - home! Kagome!" Akane ran off towards the village.

Inuyasha huffed and sat on the ground. "How the hell did she do that?! What the hell is that girl?!" Inuyasha sensed something. He looked up at the sky.

A hoarde of demon crows were flying towards Kaede's village.

"Hmpf." Inuyasha fly up and clawed at the birds sending them flying back. He landed on a branch and watched them fly away. "They've all come because they smell the jewel. Stinking voulchers."

**. . . . . .**

Akane made it back to the village. She stopped and caught her breath. Akane walked back to Kaede's hut and went inside. Kagome wasn't there.

"Kaede, where is Kagome?"

"Ay, Kagome said she wanted to take a walk. I sense that she is very upset. The young girl needs the air. Lord knows how she must be feeling right now."

"No, Kagome. I hope she didnt think I ran off on her and went to find a way back on her own."

"A way back? Back where?"

"She and I were talking last night, we were going to go out together and find a way to get back home."

Kaede stood. "She shouldn't be out all alone. You and Inuyasha must go and find her, quickly."

"Hey hold on!" Inuyasha said, walking in. "Don't go volunteering me on a rescue mission! I dont even know this girl!"

"But Inuyasha, Kagome is the carrier of the jewel. Ye wouldnt want anyone to capture her and steal the jewel now, would ye?" Kaede said, smirking.

Inuyasha growled. "Fine. Come on." Inuyasha grabbed Akane's wrist and swung her around on his back. "She'd better not have gotten too far."

**. . . . . .**

Kagome was walking up a hill, stopping at the beginning of the forest.

"Inuyasha's forest." She said. "I came out of the well on the other side. That has to be the way back too, right? Ohh." Kagome looked back. "What if its not? What if Akane found a way back and that's why she's not here? I really hope she didnt get captured." Kagome turned and started walking into the forest.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, she was being followed by a group of unsporting men.

"There it is!" Kagome said, looking out over the well. "The well! I can-huh?" Kagome turned. She saw a group of men standing behind her. "Uh-oh."

One man grabbed Kagome and held his hand over her mouth so she wouldnt scream. He flung her over he shoulder and they began to walk.

Kagome struggled to get away but the man had a tight grip on her. They came upon a shack and went inside. The guy holding Kagome threw her on the ground and held her down.

"Ow! What's going on?! Why did you kidnap me?!"

"Hey boss! We got the girl!"

A heavyset man scooted closer to Kagome and chuckled. "Ooh, her kimono is shorter than mine." He tugged at Kagome's skirt.

Kagome blushed and jumped up. "Stop that! You sicko!"

"Marry me and I'll buy ya' a new one!"

Four men gathered around Kagome and began shouting perversions at her.

"Hand over the jewel, now."

Kagome turned and saw a large man. This was not normal where Kagome was from. She gasped. _'Oh no! What am I going to do?!'_

The guy stood and put a hand on his sword. Two men grabbed Kagome.

"Heh-heh. Hey boss, try taking her clothes in one swing."

"Let me go! You're all sick! Don't you know your not supposed to treat a girl this way!?"

The large man unsheathed his sword. He held it high. As he was bringing it down, he seemed to lose his balance and accidentally cut open his lackey's chest.

"Boss! What are you doing?!"

The large man began swinging his sword, trying to get Kagome but missing her each time, killing off his men instead.

"Boss, boss! Where you aiming?! She's who you want!" Two men grabbed Kagome and pushed her forward.

"Stop it! Cant you tell something's wrong with him!? Now get off your butts and get in gear! Do I have to tell you everything?!"

The man swung his sword again and everyone ducked. The man swung his sword around absentmindedly, like he was being controlled. After taking out a piece of the shack, the guy stopped and just stood for a moment.

Kagome ran over and helped a guy up. "Are you alright?"

"Thank you, thanks for saving me."

"Huh?" Kagome looked back to see what was left of the men cowering behind her. "Thanks for nothing!"

**. . . . . .**

Inuyasha jumped up on a tree branch and sniffed around. "Stupid girl! I dont care where she goes, but she took the jewel with her!"

"Inuyasha! Would you shut up about the stupid jewel and just find Kagome!? She could be dead right now!"

"Hey, I'm the one doing all the work! Why dont you try something?!"

"And you are doing a wonderful job! Now, which way did she go?"

Inuyasha groaned and pushed Akane off him. She hit the ground.

"Ahh... What the hell Inuyasha?!" Akane sat up and rubbed her bottom.

"You're just as useless as she is! I'm going to find the jewel, whether or not she has it!" Inuyasha lept off.

"Inuyasha wait! Come back!" Akane stood. "You big jerk!" She looked around. "Okay, if I just go the way Inuyasha went, I shouldnt get in too much trouble." Akane ran in the direction of Inuyasha, hoping to catch up to him and not get eaten by anything.

**. . . . . .**

Kagome looked down at the jewel. She handed the guy off to another. "Take him." Kagome removed the jewel, and threw it out the window. _'I hope this works. I dont have the jewel anymore, he shouldnt try and kill me or any of them again.'_

The guy turned to Kagome. He raised his hand, preparing to strike.

"Uh-oh. My plan backfired! I'm toast!"

The man grunted and brought down his sword. Kagome closed her eyes. She heard a large crash and she opened her eyes, thinking the guy missed her. She saw red.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled. "I cant believe you actually came!"

"Is it safe? Do you still have the jewel?"

"Jewel?"

"Tell me you did not just say that?!"

Kagome remember throwing the jewel out the window just moments ago. She chuckled nervously. Inuyasha covered his nose with the sleeve of his hakama.

"Eww! What is that smell!? Its like rotting meat!"

A large hole appeared in the man's chest. Three eyes looked down at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Whats that?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"Hmpf, seems birdy made itself a little nest." Inuyasha jumped up and shoved his hand into the chest of the man.

The bird flew out and hovered over Inuyasha. The large troll man fell to the ground and turned into a pile of bones.

Kagome gasped. "You mean he was dead the whole time?!"

"This kind of demon cant survive on its own, it needs a puppet to do its fighting for it."

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned to see Akane coming in from the hole in the wall.

"Akane!"

Akane ran over to Kagome. "Kagome, where did you go? Why did you leave the village?"

"I thought you left Akane. I thought you might have went home without me."

"No. Of course not! I told you that we'd find a way out together, and I meant that."

"Uh...can we post-pone this little welcome back later?" Inuyasha said to them.

Akane reached in her pocket. "Hey, look what I found outside!"

"The jewel!?" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.

The demon crow squaked. Akane looked up. She screamed and ducked down, putting her hands over her head. The bird flew down and Kagome and Inuyasha ducked as well. The crow grabbed the jewel out of Akane's hand and flew out the wall.

"It's getting away, arent you going after it?!" Kagome asked.

"Maybe you didnt notice, but the world is full of monsters. You want I should go after them all?"

"Uh, yeah but..."

"Besides, the jewel is safe right?" Inuyasha asked.

Akane chuckled nervously. "Uhm...about that..."

Inuyasha growled. "I swear to God, if you're going to say what I think you're going to say..."

Akane tapped her fingers together and looked down.

"THE BIRD HAS THE JEWEL?!"

"It took it right out my hands! What was I supposed to do?!"

"Oh my... Ahg!" Inuyasha grabbed both the girls hands and ran outside. He stopped. Inuyasha grabbed a bow and arrow off the horse and handed it to Kagome. "Hold this. You're going to need it."

"But wha-ahh!" Kagome started.

Inuyasha put Akane and Kagome on his back and sought after the crow.

"Hey, what about me Inuyasha?! How come you didnt give me anything!? What if the demon comes towards me?! What do I do?!"

"Shut up, would ya'?! Just stick close to Kagome."

"Fine," Akane said.

"Look, there it is! Okay, Kikyo was a master archer. You should be able to take it in one shot."

"I told you, I'm not-!"

"Go! Now!"

Kagome sighed. She put an arrow on the string and pulled it back. "I hope this works." She let the arrow go, only to have it sail about 2 inches in front of them and fall.

Inuyasha was stunned and fell to the ground.

"I thought you said she was a master archer!" Kagome said.

"She was! It's you whose the klutz!"

Kagome tried shooting the arrow again and missed.

Inuyasha growled and pushed Kagome and Akane off him. "I dont care what that old woman said! YOU! ARE NOT! KIKYO! Gah!" Inuyasha turned and ran off.

"I've been telling you that forever!" Kagome called after him. "Come on, Akane."

"What?"

"We cant let Inuyasha fight that demon alone."

"But...it is just a bird. I'm sure he can handle it."

"Just come on!" Kagome said and grabbed her hand.

Kagome and Akane came into a clearing where they saw the bird carrying a child.

"Oh no! The bird has that little boy!" Kagome yelled.

"Inuyasha! Don't hurt him!" Akane yelled at Inuyasha, whom was running atop the trees.

Inuyasha smirked and jumped over and slashed at the crow. Pieces of the crow and the little boy fell into the river. All the surrounding villagers ran to the bank, yelling for someone to help. Kagome ran over and she took off her shoes.

"Kagome, what are you doing?!" Akane asked.

Kagome jumped in the river. One of the villagers went a bit eccentric, yelling how Kagome was an imp and how amazing today is. Akane ran her fingers through her hair.

"Look at them, Kagome is rescuing the kid and Inuyasha just took out the demon. I'm just standing here being totally useless!"

"What ar you doing?! Get the jewel stupid!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

Kagome turned her back on Inuyasha. The little boy ran over to his mom.

"Thank you so much for saving my son, thank you."

"Oh, it was no trouble, really." Kagome smiled.

Everyone heard splashing and looked over to see that the demon crow was still alive, like it hadnt even been chopped.

Akane looked around. She saw a bow and arrow on the ground. "Hey, Kagome couldnt shoot the arrow, maybe I can!" She picked it up. Akane pulled the arrow back and targeted the bird. She let the arrow go and it flew past the birds face, scaring it. The bird looked back but didnt pursue her.

"Unbelieveable! You're both terrible!" Inuyasha yelled from across the river.

The little boy suddenly started screaming. Kagome and the other saw that the birds foot was trying to pull itself up.

Kagome gasped. "I have an idea!" Kagome removed the birds foot and took a piece of rope from a man and tied it to an arrow. "Akane here! Fire this at the bird!"

"What? Me? But I-"

"Listen we dont have time! It just swallowed the jewel! We cant let it get away! Besides, you almost hit it the first time, I could miss again. Please."

Akane sighed. "Okay." She took the arrow and targeted the bird. "I hope I can hit it." Akane closed her eyes and let go of the arrow.

The arrow soared towards the bird and it seemed to go right through it. The bird screeched.

"You did it! You did it, Akane!" Kagome cheered.

"I did?" Akane looked up.

A bright pink light filled the sky. Everyone shielded their eyes until the light faded. Inuyasha jumped over the river in front of the girls.

"Hey, did one of you see which way the jewel fell?"

"Uh, no. But it might have landed in the woods somehwhere." Kagome said. "I thought I saw something pink fly that way."

Inuyasha and the girls went into the woods. They spent about twenty minutes searching.

"Where is it?!" Inuyasha groaned.

"Oh! I found it! Uhm...well..." Akane said.

Inuyasha looked over her shoulder. "Is that..." Inuyasha then sreamed.

"Oops."

**. . . . . .**

_** More will be revealed about Akane when Sesshomaru arrives.**_


	8. Episode 3

_**'I want to change the world! Kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni, ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite. Change my mind, jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e, te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa. It's wonderland!**_

**. . . . . .**

"I can't believe...what the hell...gah! I should've just taken it when I had the chance!" Inuyasha yelled.

Akane huffed and looked at Inuyasha. "Shut up Inuyasha! You've been saying the same thing all day!"

"Yeah Inuyasha, you know she didnt mean to." Kagome added.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?!"

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

Akane stood and walked outside.

"Now see what you've done?!"

"What I've done?!"

"You made her upset!"

"What?! She's the one who broke the jewel! I'm the one who should be upset!"

"Oh blah blah! You never would've gotten the jewel anyway, so you might as well get over it!"

"What?! I so _would_ have gotten the jewel!"

"If I could intervene here," Kaede started. "Technically, 'twas not Akane who broke the jewel, but the foot of the demon crow."

"You stay out of this old woman!"

Kaede closed her eyes. She then gasped and snapped them back open.

"Huh, what is it Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"The jewel!"

"See! Now even Kaede's mad too!"

"What's wrong?"

"Now that the Shikon Jewel is scattered, there is no doubt that demons from all over will seek them out."

"Oh no!" Kagome gasped.

"What are you trying to say?" Inuyasha said.

"Kagome, Inuyasha...I fear that we all are in danger."

"Danger? How?"

"If the wrong kind of demon gets their hands on the shards of the Shikon jewel, all will be lost."

"Ohh..." Kagome said, looking down.

"Inuyasha, you and Kagome must find the shards before they fall into the wrong hands."

"Me?" Kagome asked, pointing at herself.

"Yes, for you have the power to see the jewels and Inuyasha has all the strength to take it back. But I warn you, there are very powerful demons out there, even more powerful than you Inuyasha, half-demon or not."

"Hmpf. I aint scared."

"Only by working together will you retrieve all the shards back."

"You wont catch me complaining." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

"But...I want to go home!" Kagome yelled.

Kaede and Inuyasha looked at her.

"Uhm..." Kagome blushed. "I'm sorry but...I dont think I want to do this."

"Oh you're going to do it alright!" Inuyasha said pointing at her. "You and you're little friend!" Inuyasha turned his nose up. "It's her fault anyway."

Kagome looked down and then back up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I think you should go and apologize to her."

"What, no way!"

"You hurt her feelings!"

"So what?! There is no place in the world for people who cry everytime they get yelled at!"

Kagome tapped her chin. "If you dont apologize, I wont help you find the jewel shards!"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and groaned. He stood. "Fine. But I'm only doing it because I really want the jewel!"

Inuyasha left the hut. Kagome turned to Kaede.

"Hey Kaede,"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering...do you by any chance have...any extra clothes I could wear?" Kagome smiled.

Kaede looked over in the corner where she kept all of her clothes. She saw Kikyo's hakama. "Hmm..." Kaede looked back at Kagome. _'The child is in need of clothing. I hope I am not disrespecting my sister by letting Kagome wear her clothes. They would fit her perfectly but... Forgive me sister. I will only allow her to wear them for a short while.' _"Ay."

"Oh, that's great! Oh and, do you have any for Akane as well?"

"Yes, I believe so." Kaede stood and picked up the clothes. "You and Akane could take a bath in the lake not far from here."

"A bath? That sounds even more amazing!"

"Come, I shall show ye where it is."

**. . . . . .**

Akane had walked around for a bit and found herself by a lake. She walked over to the water and put her hand into it.

_'Stupid Inuyasha. How was I suppose to know that the jewel would break into a million pieces?' _"Mm..." _'Still...I mean, _I_ shot the arrow, so I guess, _technically_, it _is_ my fault, but he didnt have yell at me about it!'_

Akane began scratching at her chest and legs. She screamed.

"There are bugs everywhere in this era!" She smacked a mosquito that was on her arm and then huffed. "That's it, I'm taking a bath! I may catch a cold but it'll be worth it to keep these bugs off me."

Akane took off her top. She removed the rest of her clothes and got in the water. She swam around in the water and started thinking.

_'What's going to happen now that I've destroyed the jewel? Kagome and I can go home right? I mean, the jewel is gone so no demons are going to be after it anymore. Hmpf. I have no doubt in my mind that Inuyasha will curse me forever for him being stuck at half-demon status. I dont think I want to go back. He'll kill me for sure this time! I have to get Kagome and I back home.'_

Akane rose out the water and ran her hands through her hair. She turned to get out and she saw something...some_one_. Akane couldn't even find her voice to scream.

**. . . . . .**

Inuyasha had a scowl on his face as he went out looking for Akane.

"Who does that girl think she is ordering me around like this?! Apologize?! I did nothing wrong! She broke the jewel, how is it that _I_ am the one needing to apologize?!" Inuyasha sniffed the ground. "She went this way."

Inuyasha took of in a run and came upon a lake. He looked around but didnt see Akane. "Her scent is here." He walked forward. He looked down and saw her uniform. "Her strange clothes are here but where is she?" Inuyasha stood and crossed his arms. "Damn girl is lucky I want the...the..."

He turned to see Akane...nude. He stared at her and she stared back at him.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned to see Kagome.

Kagome ran up to him. "Hey did you find - AKANE?!"

Akane lowered her body into the water and her face turned red.

"SIT!" Kagome said.

Kaede slowly walked up to the scene and saw Inuyasha face down. "Oy, what did ye do now, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha got up without saying a word and ran into the woods.

"Strange." Kaede said.

Kagome took the green/black printed kimono out of Kaede's arms and handed it to Akane.

"Oh my gosh Akane, did he see anything?!"

Akane blushed. She pulled on the kimono and tied the waistband. _'He saw everything.' _She thought.

Kagome gasped and then made a fist. "He did, didnt he?! Oh, that...that peeping tom!"

"It's okay Kagome, he didnt see anything. Thankfully you came before he even set his eyes on me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Akane picked up her clothes. "I think I'm going back to Kaede's house."

"Wait," Kagome said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am." Akane chuckled nervously. "Just the thought of Inuyasha almost seeing me naked is making my heart pound. I feel like its going to pop out my chest." She said, putting a hand to her heart.

"Here, let me take these." Kagome said, taking Akane's clothes. "Kaede and I will wash them for you."

"Oh, you dont have to-"

"No, its fine. We're washing mine too so, hey! Why not?" Kagome smiled.

"Uhm, thanks Kagome."

"I'll see you back at the house after I take my bath."

"Okay. See ya'."

Akane turned and started to walk back to Kaede's village. Akane put her hands to her blushing face. _'I can't believe Inuyasha saw me naked! As if things werent already weird enough!' _Akane groaned. "That's it! When Kagome gets back, we are going back home! I can't face Inuyasha after this."

Akane heard the trees rustle, but there was no wind. She looked up and saw a flash of red. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. He turned and looked down at Akane.

_'Damn it! I was almost back to the village! Why did she call out my name?!' _He didnt know what to do. His heart started to beat faster. _'What do I do? Should I go down and pretend nothing happened or keep running?'_

**. . . . . .**

_Little Inuyasha sat at the base of the tree and cried. It was raining and he had nowhere to go. He had just come from seeing his older brother, Sesshomaru._

..

_'But Sesshomaru!' Inuyasha said, grabbing the sleeve of his hakama. 'You're my only living relative! I...I can't be on my own like this! I'm only 12!'_

_Sesshomaru turned and punched Inuyasha, sending him flying back. 'I said get out! Why would I want to be around the likes of you? You're just a pitiful half-demon!'_

..

_Inuyasha wiped his eyes and looked up, letting the rain hit his face. 'Mom...what am I going to do? I have no one to take care of me. I'm just a kid! I cant be alone like this! Why?! Why did you leave me all alone?!'_

..

_"Inuyasha, promise me something," his mom said as she held him._

_"What?"_

_"Promise me that no matter what happens to you, you wont run away."_

_"Uh...huh? What do you mean, mom?"_

_"No matter what people think of you, you cant let them tear you down. You have to be strong."_

_"Mom, why are you telling me this?"_

_"Inuyasha, you're a half-demon. People will always be unjust to you...running away will only make it worse."_

**. . . . . .**

Inuyasha shook his head of that thought. He looked down at Akane who was looking up at the trees. He groaned and then jumped down in front of her.

Akane gasped as Inuyasha landed in front of her. She blushed and turned her face away. Inuyasha scowled and crossed his arms.

"Well?" he snapped.

"Uhm..."

"Spit it out!"

"Inuyasha..." Akane looked up at him. _'How can he be so calm? He just saw me naked!'_ Akane blushed. "You...you..." She looked down. "You saw me naked."

Inuyasha tried to keep in his shock. How could she just bluntly say it like that? And out loud?! He felt a bead of sweat roll down his face. "Hmf, what of it?"

"I...I told Kagome that you didnt see anything."

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Don't get the wrong idea. I wasnt looking at you. I was looking for the jewel."

_'The jewel? He came looking for the jewel? And just happened to see me in the cross wire?' _Akane furrowed her brows. _'I am sick of him and this damn jewel!' _She balled her fists and took a step forward. "The jewel!? How can you still want the jewel?! I broke it! We both saw! Inuyasha, you'll just have to face facts! You're a half-demon and that's all you're ever going to be! You want the jewel so badly?! Here," she pulled the jewel out of the kimono and threw it at Inuyasha. "take it! Are you any stronger now!? I didnt think so!" Akane pushed past Inuyasha and stalked to the village.

Inuyasha was left dumb-founded. He turned back to see Akane walking towards the village. "What...what the hell just happened?"

**. . . . . .**

Akane sat and waited impatiently for Kagome to return. She huffed. "Inuyasha."

As soon as Kagome walked through the door, Akane stood.

"Ahh! I feel so much-ooh!"

"Let's go!" Akane said grabbing her arm.

"Akane, whats wrong? What happened?"

"You said you wanted to go home, we're leaving, now." Akane turned and took the clothes out of Kaede's arms. "Thank you Lady Kaede, for everything, but its time for Kagome and I to return home now."

Kaede looked over to Kagome. "Kagome?"

"I'm sorry Kaede."

Akane and Kagome left the hut. As they started to walk away from the village, Kagome turned back.

"Do you think we should've told Inuyasha we were leaving?"

"No. Besides, why would he care? He hasnt said one nice thing to us since we've been here. He never even apologized for trying to kill us!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The girls neared the well and Kagome grinned.

"This is it. We're finally going home!"

"Yeah." Akane just thought, _'Why am I going back? My family doesnt care about me. But I cant stay here either. Not with Inuyasha here too. No way. I'd be better off in my own era.'_

Kagome swung her legs over the edge. "Hey, come on Akane. Let's go. Huh?" Kagome saw something shine and then a leaf split into two pieces._ 'That was strange. It was like that leaf was just cut in half.'_

Akane turned back to Kagome, she then felt like someone just cut her face. "Ow." She touched her face and her hand was bleeding. "What the-"

The girls both looked up.

"Akane..." Kagome started. "Where did all this hair come from?"

"What hair?"

"You dont see it? Their everywhere!"

"Oh me, oh my." A woman dressed in a very short black dress seemed to be hovering over them.

The girls gasped.

"You can see my hair. Pety, because seeing is not enough."

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Yura of the hair. Though you need'nt bother to remember." She lifted her hand. "Because you'll be dead soon!"

Yura brought her hand down. Akane saw something glint and she gasped.

_'She just threw something and she's aiming for Kagome!'_ Akane pushed Kagome back into the well. "Kagome, watch out!"

"Akane, no!" Kagome yelled.

"Ahh!" Akane screamed as something cut her face again.

"Akane!"

**. . . . . .**

_** This is one of my least favorite episodes. I think Yura is a cool character and all but something about this just doesn't tickle my fancy, lol. I guess its not as action-packed as the rest of the Inuyasha episodes, nevertheless, I'll try and make it okay to read. ;-}**_


	9. Episode 3 - pt2

_**'I want to change the world! Kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni, ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite. Change my mind, jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e, te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa. It's wonderland!**_

**. . . . . .**

Inuyasha walked slowly back to Kaede's village. _'Just what the hell was that all about? Why would she get mad all of a sudden of me wanting the jewel? I've been telling her for the past few days that its all I'm here for. Why didnt she yell at me for seeing her naked instead?' _"Feh. What do I care anyway? I've finally gotten the jewel." He held it up. "A piece of it anyway. Huh?" Inuyasha's ears perked up. "What was that?" Inuyasha jumped up and headed towards the village.

He flew past the trees and came upon the village. He looked around and didnt see anyone. "That's strange. Where did everyone go? What the-"

He touched down on the ground and looked around. All the young women of the village were surrounding him.

"What's going on here?" Inuyasha said.

A young girl raised her arm and revealed a small axe.

"Should I ask what's going on here?"

All the women started holding up sharp objects and moved slowly towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked. "So you think you can kill me, huh?" Inuyasha cracked his fingers and stood battle-ready. "Alright, now this is what I'm talking about!"

Three of the women charged at Inuyasha. He dodged them and knocked one down when she turned and came at him again. The girl slowly rose back in the air.

"Hm..." He looked around at them all again. _'These are the women from the village. What the heck are they doing?' _"Look, does someone want to tell me what's going on?!"

The same girl Inuyasha knocked down charged at him again. He punched her in the stomach and knocked the tool out of her hand. She rose up again as if Inuyasha hadnt hit her. He growled.

"So you want another fight, do ya'? That's fine by me."

"Inuyasha!"

He turned and saw Kaede crawling towards him. "Kaede?"

This time all the women lunged at Inuyasha. He jumped up and they all ran into each other. Inuyasha landed next to Kaede.

"Kaede, what is going on? Why are the village women trying to kill me?" He looked back at them. "Guess the men didnt have the guts after last time."

"Nay. Tis not their doing. Do not hurt them."

Inuyasha looked to Kaede's injury. "What happened to you? You look awful."

"Must you always treat an old woman so?"

Inuyasha watched the girls surround him and Kaede. "Look, about the girls, its them or us and I choose us." Inuyasha stood and cracked his fingers again.

One woman lunged at Inuyasha. As he jumped up to dodge her attack, he felt something wrap around him.

"What the hell?!" He tried to move his arms but couldn't.

"It's a trap! Inuyasha you must cut the hair!"

"What hair?! I dont see nothin'!" Inuyasha jumped back as a women tried to cut him.

"The hair Inuyasha! The hair!"

"I already told you old woman, I dont see nothin'!" Inuyasha jumped out of the way as two more women tried to stab him. Inuyasha smirked. "Whoever is doing this aint too smart! All I have to do is," Inuyasha jumped back a few feet. "pull out whoever is on the other side!"

Inuyasha fell back as the hair loosened all of a sudden. He stood up and then was pulled back onto a tree.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha grunted as he tried to free himself. "Damn it all!" He yelled and used all his strength to unbind himself from the tree. He jumped out of the way as a tree fell over.

"Are ye alright, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked, looking around at the women who had all fell to the ground.

"I thought I was a goner."

"And ye would have been, were ye normal."

Inuyasha scoffed and stood. "Whatever."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha turned in Kaede's direction.

"Men from the village!"

Inuyasha growled. "I'm gettin' real sick of this." Inuyasha drew his claws. "I'm just going to finish them all now."

"No, child!" Kaede tried to reach up but a sharp pain went through her shoulder. "Ah!"

Inuyasha looked down at her. "What is it now!?"

Kaede fell over. ''Save yourself Inuyasha, forget this old woman."

Inuyasha growled lowly "Oh spare me the humble act." He then picked up Kaede and flew off into the forest.

**. . . . . .**

Yura of the hair looked to Akane after Kagome fell down the well. She sighed.

"Did that young girl hold the jewel?"

"No, she didnt."

"Tell me, where is it then?"

"Why?"

Yura struck Akane with the hair again. "Give me the location of the jewel!"

"I...I dont know what you're talking about!" Akane held her arm where Yura struck her. 'I am not going to tell this crazy wench that Inuyasha has the jewel!'

Yura pulled out her sword. "I'll give you one more chance, tell me where the jewel is, or prepare to die."

'On the other hand...' Akane looked back. She wondered if she had enough time to turn and jump in the well. She took a couple steps back, she felt the heel of her foot touch the well. "I...-AHHH!" Akane screamed when she saw Yura was already flying towards her.

Yura swung her sword and Akane ducked.

"Pesky girl."

Akane stood and began to run as fast as she could in to the forest.

**. . . . . .**

"So you can see this hair?"

"Ay."

"Can you tell me where it's being pulled from?"

"I can not. We would not get anywhere with me in this condition. Ye must find Kagome."

"She can see it too?"

"Yes. To defeat this foe you'd be needing that power. Without, ye have no hope." Kaede groaned and then her eyes shut.

_'Is she dead?'_ Inuyasha thought, as he stared at her.

Inuyasha heard a twig snap and he stood up abruptly. "It's...that girl."

Akane was looking back, not paying attention to what was in front of her. She bumped into Inuyasha and fell. She closed her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha growled and covered his ears. He groaned and then hit Akane on the head.

"Stop screaming would ya'?!"

Akane held her head and looked up. Her heart fluttered. Never had she been this happy to see anyone in her life. "Inuyasha!"

"What happened to you, why are you bleeding?"

"Uhm...I...this woman just tried to kill me and Kagome!"

"Where is she?"

"I dont know. After she almost cut my head off, I ran. I dont think she's chasing me though." Akane said, looking back.

"Where was the last place you seen her?"

"At the well."

"Hm. Hey, where is the other girl?"

"Kagome? Oh I pushed her down the well."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "You're just causing all kinds of trouble."

"I did it for a good reason!"

"Pft, yeah right."

"I did! Yura tried to hurt Kagome too!"

"So you pushed her down the well instead of telling her to run?!"

"It was all I could think of!"

Kaede groaned but her eyes remained shut.

Akane looked behind Inuyasha and gasped. "Kaede! Oh my God! Is she dead?!"

Inuyasha huffed. "I dont have time for this." Inuyasha started to walk away.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?!"

"I'm going to find that stupid girl, what else?"

"Why?"

"Because I need her help."

Akane felt a sting of pain. _'He needs _her_ help? Why didnt he ask me to help him? Is he still mad about me yelling at him?' _"Inuyasha..."

"You look after old Kaede."

"But Inuyasha, what if Yura finds me here?"

"Maybe she will, maybe she wont."

"Inuyasha I dont want to sit here out in the open like this waiting to die!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?!"

"Take me with you!"

Those words echoed in Inuyasha's mind. _'Take me with you.'_

**. . . . . .**

_Inuyasha and Kikyo were walking through the forest. Kikyo was holding a basket filled with herbs. She bent down and picked one out of the ground and added it to the basket._

_"Sister Kikyo! Look, I found one!" young Kaede said as she ran up holding a weed._

_Kikyo laughed. "That's just a weed Kaede."_

_"It is? Ohh, I'm sorry."_

_"Its alright, here." Kikyo said handing the basket to Kaede. "You take these back to the village. There's a small field across the lake holding the herbs that we need. I'll be back shortly."_

_"Okay, bye sister!"_

_Kikyo watched Kaede run off and she turned and began walking._

_"So, what kind of herb do you need exactly?" Inuyasha asked._

_"Origanum."_

_"And what do they do?"_

_"If mixed well with mint and hot water, it makes for a really good drink."_

_Inuyasha hummed. "Oh."_

_Kikyo and Inuyasha came upon the lake. Kikyo walked over to a long boat and picked up the stick that was inside._

_Inuyasha watched. He began debating with himself. 'I cant let her go alone, what if there are demons over there? __**She can take care of herself.**__ I know. __**You know that you just want to go because you like her. **__Shut up!' Inuyasha growled. He watched Kikyo get into the boat and untie the rope that was holding it at bay. __**'You'd better ask her now if you really want to go. Think of it, you, Kikyo, alone. Think of the things you could do! **__I said shut up!' Inuyasha shook his head._

_Kikyo had untied the rope and she began to push the boat away from the dock._

_Inuyasha growled. "Kikyo, wait!"_

_She looked back._

_"Take me with you..."_

**. . . . . .**

"No way, you'll slow me down." Inuyasha finally said.

"But you're not going to know where Kagome is when you cross over. I will."

Inuyasha huffed. "Fine."

Inuyasha began to dig a hole.

"Uhm...what are you doing?" Akane asked.

"Digging a hole."

"Yeah but...why?"

Inuyasha picked up Kaede and put her in the hole and then covered her up.

"Inuyasha!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha picked up some leaves and put them over Kaede's face.

"Inuyasha you can't bury her! She's not dead!"

"Look, you didnt want to stay here and you dont want this Yura to find her here alone do you?!"

"Ah...well, no."

"Then shut up and come on."

Akane got on Inuyasha's back. "You're going to come back and get her right? After you find Kagome and Yura?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Inuyasha began running off towards the well.

"Uhm...hey Inuyasha..."

"What is it?"

"Listen...I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

He scoffed. "Whatever, its not like I've never been yelled at before."

"I know but...what I said...I'm sorry for calling you a half-demon."

"Huh?"

"I know you don't like to be called that and I said it anyway. I'm sorry."

"Mm..."

Inuyasha made it to the well and he let Akane off his back.

"So...are you ready?"

"Yeah." Akane climbed over the top and jumped.

Inuyasha followed.

**. . . . . .**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. "Where...where am I?" She sat up and rubbed her head. "Ow, why do I feel like I got hit by a truck? Huh?" Kagome looked down at herself. "Where did these clothes..." She gasped. "Akane!" She looked around the well. "She's not here. I hope she's alright."

"I'm telling you grandpa, she fell in the well!"

"You've been saying that for the past few days! We've been out here a hundred times Sota. Are you sure she didnt run off with one of her friends? Or a boy?"

"No! I was standing right here! I saw!"

Kagome knew those voices. "Hey, down here!"

"Did you hear something?"

"The well grandpa!"

A light flashed on Kagome.

"Kagome? When did you get there?" her grandpa asked.

"See! I told you grandpa!"

Kagome climbed out of the well. She walked out of the shack and looked out over the city. "I'm...back. This isnt a dream. It's real."

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sota asked.

"You've been missing for three whole days." Grandpa Higurashi said. "You're mom has been crying her eyes out. The least you could have done was call."

"Kagome?" Sota said again.

Kagome had this overwhelming feeling of joy in her heart. Tears welled up in her eyes. She turned and fell to her knees. "Oh, grandpa! I was so scared!"

"Kagome..." Grandpa Higurashi held her. "It'll be alright child. Let's get you inside."

**. . . . . .**

_** I hope this was okay. Please review, fav, and follow! ;-)**_

_**P.S. I think I've finally figured out what I want to do with Akane and who she's the reincarnation of! I just hope that when I write it out, it makes sense.**_


	10. Episode 4

_**'I want to change the world! Kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni, ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite. Change my mind, jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e, te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa. It's wonderland!**_

**. . . . . .**

Sota ran into the house. "Mom! Mom, look who we found in the well house!"

Ms. Higurashi looked up. She gasped. "Kagome!"

"Mom!" Ms. Higurashi embraced Kagome. "I'm so sorry I worried you mom."

"It's okay, dear." She said, stroking Kagome's hair. "You're safe and thats all that matters."

"Yes, but just where were you?" Grandpa Higurashi asked.

Kagome turned to her grandpa. "Thats...a long story. I just want to change out of these clothes and relax."

Kagome turned and went upstairs to her bedroom. As she pulled out some clothes she began thinking.

_'I cant have been there. It makes no sense. But...I must have been there. Where else could these clothes have come from?' _Kagome gasped. _'Akane! She was there with me! Maybe I should call her and see if she's home.'_

Kagome went into the hall and picked up the phone on the coffee table. She flipped through the phone directory and found Akane's home number. She dialed and waited.

_'If Akane is home, then I'll know that everything is back to normal.'_

"Hello?" a woman said on the other end.

"Hi, this is Kagome Higurashi. I was wondering if I could speak to Akane?"

"Higurashi? How do you know my daughter?"

"I'm uh...a friend from school."

"I'm sorry, Miss Higurashi. Akane is busy right now, she cant come to the phone."

"Oh."

"I'll make sure to have her call you back as soon as she can."

"Oh, okay. Thank you." Kagome hung up the phone and sighed relief. "Good. She's home." Kagome smiled. "Everything is back to normal!"

**. . . . . .**

After Kagome's bath, she told her family everything thats happened to her in the past few days. They all just stared at her, mouth agape.

"You dont believe me do you?" Kagome asked. "I'm not suprised, it all sounds pretty crazy to me too and _I_ was there!" Kagome stood up. "I think I want to take a nap. I'll see you guys later."

Kagome went up to her room and lied on her bed. 'Was I really there? In that weird fuedal Japan? All those demons and monsters after the jewel...' Inuyasha's face popped into Kagome's mind. 'And what about Inuyasha? The jewel is broken now so whats going to happen to him?'

'Hmpf, stupid girl. What the heck are you lookin' at?'

Kagome shook her head. "What the heck am I worrying about him for anyway?! He was being rude the whole time Akane and I was there!" Kagome clapped her hands together. "That's it then, chapter closed! As far as I'm concerned it was just a fairy tale."

"Kagome! Dinner time!" Ms. Higurashi called.

"Coming!"

**. . . . . .**

Inuyasha looked around. It was really dark, he couldnt tell where he was.

"You sure this is the place?" he asked Akane.

"Of course I am. This is where Kagome and I fell. I have no idea why its so dark though."

"Hmpf." Inuyasha jumped up and burst through the top of the well.

Pieces of wood fell around Akane.

"Come on, hurry up would ya." Inuyasha said, looking down at her.

"Hey! We're not all strong like you Inuyasha! We need time to do things that are easy for you."

"How long does it take to climb up to here?! Its not even that far!"

"I was almost sliced to death today! Cut me some slack!"

Inuyasha groaned. He sniffed the air. "Hey, I can smell her. She's really close by."

Akane made it to the top of the well. She climbed out and took a breath. "Well yeah, thats her house right there." Akane said, pointing to the small home next to the well house.

Inuyasha fell to the ground. He stood up and turned to Akane. "Why did you even come along?! I could have found her on my own easily!"

"I came back because I need some new clothes! This kimono is not what I would call a fashion plus!"

"Fashion? What?! We have bigger things to worry about than-"

"Oh I know! We have to get the jewel shards so you can become a full fledged demon! Honestly Inuyasha, dont you know any other songs?"

Akane walked out of the well house, Inuyasha in tow. Akane lightly knocked on Kagome's front door.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Knocking on the door."

"Why?!"

"Believe it or not Inuyasha, its considered trespassing going into someone's house unannounced! I could be sent to jail for that!"

"Oh please!" Inuyasha opened Kagome's door and went inside.

"Inuyasha!" Akane said, following him in. "We're trespassing!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha slid open a door.

The Higurashi family looked up.

"Inu...Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Hi." Akane said, trying to break the silence.

"Akane?"

"Idiot! Who told you you could go home?!"

"But...Inuyasha, how did you get here?"

"Through the well of course!"

"You lie! I made those spirit wards myself! There's no way you could have!"

"I hate to break it to you old man, but they dont work." Inuyasha said, holding up a slip of paper.

Grandpa Higurashi yelped and put his face in his hands. "No!"

"Grandpa..." Sota said, embarrassed.

"Come on you, we're leaving." Inuyasha said, grabbing Kagome's arm.

"No, and you cant make me!" Kagome said, pulling back.

"Hold it right there!" Ms. Higurashi yelled. She got up and walked over to Inuyasha. "Those ears," she tugged on them. "Are they real?"

"Mom!"

"Ooh, me next! Me next!" Sota said, jumping up and down.

"Kagome," Akane said.

"Huh?"

"Do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

"Uh, sure."

Kagome and Akane started for the stairs.

"Hey, where do you two think you're going?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"My turn!" Sota said, jumping up on Inuyasha's back.

"Hey!"

Kagome led Akane to her room. "Just go and pick out anything."

"Thanks. I'm sorry about this, Inuyasha was being a jerk and didnt want to take me home to get any of my own clothes. I'll have these back to you as soon as I can."

"Its fine, really." Kagome smiled. "Oh, wait! Akane, I called you're house."

"You did?"

"Yeah, you're mom said that you were there. Have you been with Inuyasha this whole time?"

"Yeah."

"Hm. I wonder why she would say that you were home and you werent."

Akane scoffed. "That's my mom...always so pleasant." Akane decided on a pink top and blue shorts. "I'll go to the bathroom and slip these on. Please tell Inuyasha to be patient."

"I will."

Kagome went back downstairs and saw Inuyasha sharpen his claws, looking at Sota like he was about to use them on him.

"Sit!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground. He growled and hopped back up. "If you do that again-"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome saw a long strand of black hair on Inuyasha's arm. "Do you see that?"

"I dont see nothin'."

"That hair...its really long."

"What hair?"

Kagome took the hair off his arm. Kagome felt like something tugged on the other side and her hand started bleeding.

"Kagome, you're hand."

_'Yura!'_ "Oh no!"

Kagome ran outside and Inuyasha followed. They went into the well house and Kagome saw hair coming out of the well.

"No! She's here!"

"Whose here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Its Yura! The hair! There's so much of it!"

"Kagome! What on Earth-" her mom started.

"Dont come in here!" Kagome shouted, closing the doors.

**. . . . . .**

Akane pulled on the pink sweater and looked in the mirror at herself. She touched her cheek where Yura left a scar when she cut her.

"Look at me. I look awful." She sighed. Akane took a washcloth and wahsed her face. "I'd better get back downstairs before Inuyasha throws a fit."

Akane picked up the kimono and headed back downstairs. She didnt see anyone.

"What the...?"

"KAGOME! KAGOME OPEN THIS DOOR NOW YOUNG LADY!" she heard Grandpa Higurashi say.

Akane ran outside and saw the family banging on the doors of the well house.

"Whats going on?" she asked.

"Kagome went back into the well! Akane you have to go get her!" Sota said.

Akane looked up at the well house. _'I wonder why Kagome is in there with Inuyasha? What are they doing?' _Kagome and Inuyasha almost kissing flashed in Akane's mind. She shook her head. _'No! No he wouldnt do that! If anything he's been more hard on Kagome than he has me! They wouldnt be kissing!'_ Akane slammed open the door to the well house. She gasped. "They're gone!"

Kagome's family looked around the well house.

"Oh no! She's left again!" Ms. Higurashi cried.

"I knew it! I knew a boy was involved!" Grandpa Higurashi said.

"Akane," Sota said looking up at her. "You know where she is right? Kagome said you were with her the whole time."

"I...think I might have an idea." Akane looked back at the well. _'They left me. Kagome didnt even tell Inuyasha to wait for me. What am I going to do now? Should I go back?'_

"Akane? Akane are you alright?" Sota asked.

"Uh...yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Could you go and get Kagome again?"

"I...I uh..." _'What are you even here for? All of this is you're fault, you should just go back home.' _Akane imagined Inuyasha saying. Akane felt her eyes water. "I'm sorry Sota, I cant!"

Akane turned and ran out of the well house. She ran down the steps of the Higurashi shrine and then stopped.

_'I guess I'll just go home then. Inuyasha doesnt need me. He's got Kagome. Who would need me anyway?'_ she thought.

Akane started the walk home. Thankfully it wasnt too long, she lived just a block away from Kagome. She stood on the steps of her home, hesitant to open the door.

'What are they going to say when I go in? Are they going to be mad? Are they going to be relieved I'm back? Are they even going to care?'

Akane opened the door and walked in. Her brother was sitting on the sofa listening to his walkman and doing homework. He looked up and saw Akane.

"Hey Taro." Akane said.

"Hey, I see you've finally decided to come back home."

"Yeah."

"Where've you been?"

"Its...a long story."

"Well you'd better get you're facts straight because when mom gets home you've got a lot of explaining to do."

"I know." Akane looked around. "Where's dad?"

"He's on that business trip, remember?"

"Oh." Akane nodded. 'Of course I dont remember! I've been gone! Hm. At least he asked where I've been.'

Akane went upstairs to her room and sat on her bed.

"Inuyasha..." Akane sighed. "Why did you leave me here?" She stood up and went over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes. She went to the bathroom and started the shower. She stepped in and closed her eyes as the water fell onto her.

"I want to go back but...I have no good reason. I cant do anything to help Inuyasha." Akane closed her eyes. _'Kagome has the ability to see the jewel shards and thats enough for Inuyasha. But...I feel like I belong there. Maybe...maybe I could ask Inuyasha what I could do to help. Maybe he'll teach me something so I can stay there!' _"Yes! When I'm done here, I'm going back."

Akane washed herself off and got out the shower. She found a towel and wrapped it around herself and went into her room. She pulled on her clothes and found a pair of shoes. As she was putting them on she thought,

_'But what about school? I cant stop going to school. My mom would kill me! Literally! But I want to be with Inuyasha! What am I going to do?!' _

Akane lied back on the bed. A thousand things went through her mind and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

**. . . . . .**

Kagome picked up a broken red comb.

"So thats what Yura was." Inuyasha said, walking up to Kagome.

"Yura was a comb?"

"Sure. With all that you've seen here, are you really suprised? Its probably got powers because it was once used to comb the hair of the dead. Yura didnt use it so much as it used her." Inuyasha grunted and kneeled to the ground.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?" Kagome took off his kimono. "The stab in you're chest...it only happened because I have on you're kimono."

"I'm fine. Where's the jewel?"

"Huh?" Kagome turned and picked up the jewel shard. "I wonder how long it will take to find the rest of them."

"Kagome, lets go."

"Uh, huh?"

"What?"

"You never said my name before. Its just...I think you may like me more now."

"Pft. Dont get excited. I still think you're pretty useless."

"Remind me next time not to save you!" Kagome said, slapping Inuyasha on the back.

Inuyasha screamed in pain and fell over.

"If it hurt so much, you shouldve said something!"

"Leave me alone!"

Kagome gasped. "Oh no!"

Inuyasha sat up. "What now?"

"We left Akane!"

"So what?"

"Inuyasha we have to go back and get her."

"What for?" Inuyasha struggled to stand up.

"Because she's in this too! You said yourself that she was going to help us find the jewel!"

"Its her fault we have to find the jewel shards anyway! Besides, I dont want to waste my strength saving you two all the time! Neither one of you can do anything!"

"Inuyasha!"

"I'm only putting up with you because you can see the jewels."

Kagome scoffed. "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground and cried out in agony.

"I'm going back and getting her. You can just stay here and try not to die!"

**. . . . . .**

_** Oh I'm sorry. I just couldnt re-write the whole Yura fighting scene. I just hate that episode so much! Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this! And as you can tell from this chapter, Akane has a little crush on Inuyasha! ;-p Next is Sesshomaru. I hope Akane's background is going to make sense to you all.**_

_**Also, I'd like to thank **_**Deiru Tamashi **_**and **_**BloodPokemon101**_** for seeming to be the only ones reading this story. I like to write and its nice when I get feedback on it. (Not gonna show my mom my works ever again. Got in trouble last time I did that. Lol.) Anyways, I hope whoever else is reading this, that you like it! Thank you all for continuing to follow it even if its bad in some areas.**_


	11. Episode 5

_**'I want to change the world! Kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni, ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite. Change my mind, jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e, te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa. It's wonderland!**_

**. . . . . .**

Somewhere in fuedal Japan, stood a tall, fit, and handsome dog daiyōkai...very handsome. He looked straight ahead of him, at the large rocks that formed a gravesite.

"Milord, here it is!" shouted a small kappa yōkai, taking hold of the staff that was flying ahead of him. "The tomb we've been searching for."

The dog daiyōkai walked forward, taking in the site of the tomb. "You're sure?"

"Aye Milord! The staff has always led us without fail. Clearly it must mean this tomb. Allow me to prove it." The imp demon ran forward, but halted as a pack of wolves stepped into the clearing. "This isnt right at all. Milord, success! It is exactly as I'd expected."

The dog demon began walking to the tomb. The imp coward behind his lord as the wolves barked at them both.

"N...nice doggie." the imp said.

The dog demon looked down as a wolf barred its fangs. "The fang, it is a fang I seek here. Once I posses it, I shall transform myself into a far greater power." He smirked. "Yet why must I explain? My power is what it is. I shall not always be limited thus. Can it be that I am afraid? Or is it merely I know not my own limits?" The dog lord pointed his finger and his arm seemed to glow green. "Perhaps, I presume."

The wolves jumped forward and the dog lord raised his hand and spun around.

"The fang, it is the fang I seek here."

The dog demon slashed all the wolves with the whip that came out of his hand.

**. . . . . .**

Akane woke up to light seeping through her window onto her face. She yawned and sat up. She looked around her room.

"What time is it?" she looked at the clock on her wall and yawned again. "No school today, thank goodness."

Akane began to lay back but then her bedroom door opened. Her mom stepped in.

"Mom?"

"Where the hell have you been Akane?!"

"What?" Akane gasped. _'Inuyasha! Oh my gosh! I almost forgot!'_

"Where have you been?!"

"Mom I-"

"You'd better get you're lie straight young lady! Tell me the truth, where have you been these past three days!?"

_'She wont believe me if I tell her the truth. What do I say?' _"I uh...I spent a couple nights with my friend Kagome." _'Well, that is partly true.'_

"You're lying! You dont have any friends!"

"Yes I do!"

"I want the truth now!"

"That is the truth! I'm not lying!"

Akane's mom slapped her across the face. "Dont you talk back to me!"

Akane held her face. She groaned. _'She just slapped me! My mom just slapped me! And on the scar where I got cut!'_

"It is the truth mom! How would you know if I had friends or not when you or no one in this house takes any time out of their day to talk to me?!" Akane stood and went to the bathroom and slammed the door. She took a cotton swab out the medicine cabinet and poured a little alcohol on it and dabbed her cheek.

"You come out of this bathroom! Who do you think you're yelling at like that?! I am you're mother! You show me some respect!"

Akane opened the bathroom door. "Respect?! How about you show me some kindness!? All my life you, dad, and Taro have pretended that I dont exist! I leave for three days and now you're acting like you care?!"

Akane's mom scoffed. "If we didnt care why do you think that you have clothes on you're back, a roof over you're head, and food at you're disposal?!"

"Because you feel _obligated_ to give me those things! You're a mom, its what you think you know that you _need_ to do! I dont ask for anything! All I want is to come home and have someone ask how my day has been! Take a few minutes to talk to me! How come you can do that for Taro and not me?!"

"Well if you think we treat you so poorly, why did you bother to come back?!"

Akane closed her mouth. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "You're absolutely right. Why did I come back? I know that you and dad didnt want me. I was unexpected. But being the way you two are, you were obligated to keep me. But you're right mom. You want me out? Fine. I'll leave."

Akane grabbed a backpack and stuffed clothes into them. Her mom watched silently. Akane opened her closet and grabbed her shoes.

"And who are you going to stay with? One of these alleged "friends" you keep talking about?"

"Yes." Akane closed her closet and stood face to face with her mom. "I'm going to live with Inuyasha from now on. Dont bother to come look for me." Akane chuckled. "Why did I just say that? Of course you wont."

Akane bumped past her mom and walked out of the house. She looked up at the sky and sighed. _'I just hope Inuyasha will understand.'_

**. . . . . .**

"Alright mom, I'm off!"

"Kagome! Where are you headed to dear?"

"I'm just going over to Akane's."

"Well alright sweety. Come back soon."

"I will."

Kagome closed her home door and went to the side of the house to grab her bike. She started to wheel it to the steps, then she saw Akane already coming up.

"Akane?"

"Oh, hey Kagome." Akane wiped her tears.

"Whats wrong?"

"I just got into a fight with my mom."

"About what?"

"Its nothing. I'll be fine. So uhm...are you going to see Inuyasha today?"

"Well...yeah actually. I was on my way to come and see if you wanted to go back with me."

"Thanks Kagome. I do."

"Great! I just need to grab a few things first."

"I'll wait by the well for you."

"Alright." Kagome went inside and up the stairs to the hall closet. She grabbed a first aide kit then went into her room and picked up a small pink bag and put it inside.

"Kagome? I thought you were going to Akane's?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"I was, but then she came up the steps as I was on my way down."

"Oh. What are you doing with the first aide kit?"

"Inuyasha needs it."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. He got into this really big fight with Yura and he got stabbed. I was going to treat his wound."

"But...I..."

"Please," Kagome took her moms hands. "Dont worry about me mom. I promise I'll be alright. Besides I have Akane with me."

"Kagome..."

"I'll just treat Inuyasha's wound and be right back. I promise."

Her mom sighed. "Alright Kagome. I trust you."

Kagome hugged her mom and went outside. She grabbed her bike and went into the well house. Akane was standing with her back to the door, looking down into the well.

"Akane?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Uh...I'm taking my bike so I wont have to walk everywhere. I think we might have an extra one in grandpa's shack. Do you want me to go and get it for you?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Okay."

Akane climbed over the well and jumped in. Kagome slid her bike over and went in with it.

**. . . . . .**

Akane and Kagome came up on the village. Kagome turned to Akane.

"Akane, I meant to ask back there, why do you have that bag?"

"Uh..." Akane blushed. "Well..." Akane looked up. "Hey look! There's Inuyasha!"

Kagome and Akane walked upon Inuyasha lying on a tree branch.

"Inuyasha!" Akane said, smiling.

He looked down. "Oh, its you two. What do you want?"

"Inuyasha, I brought some first aide treatment for you." Kagome said.

"First aide treatment? I dont need it. Go away."

"You do too. I was there remember? Come down here."

"There? What happened?"

"Oh, Yura and Inuyasha got into a fight and she stabbed him in the chest."

"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha are you alright?!"

"Leave me alone."

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground. "What'd you do that for?!"

"You need this treatment!" Kagome said. "Take off you're shirt!"

"No way!"

"I said take it off!"

"No!"

"Inuyasha you were stabbed in the chest! Let her treat you!"

"Oh so now your going to gang up on me?!"

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Akane wrestled around; Akane and Kagome trying to take off his shirt and Inuyasha pulling it back on.

"Take it off I said!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha rolled over and Akane sat on him and grabbed his arms. "Inuyasha quit being so stubborn!"

"Undress!" Kagome said.

"Get away from me!"

"Look Lady Kaede!" a little girl said. "They do like each other!"

Kagome and Akane moved away from Inuyasha, blushing massively.

"Avert ye young eyes!" Kaede said, pushing the kids away.

Inuyasha stood and let his kimino slip off. "I wouldve thought by now, you'd have figured out that my body is different."

"Hey, its gone."

"Hmpf." Inuyasha pulled back on his kimono. "Hm?" Inuyasha felt a sting and then sucking sounds. He slapped his chest and in his hands was a flea. "Well, if it aint Myoga the flea." Inuyasha let the flea fall to the ground and then he bent down. "So, what'd ya come to see me about?"

"Lord Inuyasha I-"

"Ahh! Did that flea just talk?!" Akane screamed.

Kagome pulled out a can of bug spray and spritzed Myoga. Myoga groaned and fell over, unconcious.

"Whats that do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Is it dead?" Akane asked.

"Uh...whoops."

**. . . . . .**

"What do you mean someone's trying to find my dad's tomb?"

"As guardian of his final resting place, I could bear it no longer."

"So ya' took of and came here instead?!"

"But its the remains that are important, and they are no longer there."

"Oh, so where are the remains then?"

"Regrettably sire, no one knows."

"Some guardian you are."

"Inuyasha some say that you're father was a phantom beast, that the western lands were his domain." Kaede said

"Can't say I remember it that well."

"You're father was a demon among demons, great and powerful. His blood was especially delicious." Myoga says. "And you, Lord Inuyasha, have inherited that from him."

"Thats a weird thing to say, even coming from a flea." Akane said.

"Wow, and what about his mom?" Kagome asked.

"She was a beauty beyond compare! A true- ugh!"

Inuyasha stepped on Myoga.

"Hey that wasnt very nice!" Kagome said.

"Just drop it okay!? She died a long time ago."

"Sorry about that." Kagome said after Inuyasha left. "Did something I say make him upset?"

"Aye."

"All I did was, ask him about his mom."

"Yes, Lord Inuyasha has always preferred not to speak of her."

_'If his mother is anything like mine I can see why.' _Akane thought. She looked over at Kagome who was looking down at the floor. "I'll go and check on him Kagome."

"Oh, uh...thanks. He probably wont talk to me right now for even bringing her up. He looked so upset."

Akane smiled. She got up and walked out of Kaede's hut._ 'This could give me time to ask him...if I can stay here.' _Akane saw Inuyasha a ways ahead of her. She saw him jump up into a tree. She started to walk over to the tree. _'I was born in the 20th century. I dont think I should stay here in feudal Japan. I mean look around, I dont think I could get used to this. I'll defintely miss tv, real food, and everything else. I could live without my family though. But...where am I going to go then? Kagome and I arent the best of friends for me to stay at her place. I guess...I just have to go home then.'_

"Hey."

Akane almost jumped out her skin. "Oh...Inuyasha uhm...you scared me."

"Whats the matter with you? You almost ran face first into this tree."

"I...nothing."

"It cant be nothing, you're crying."

Akane wiped the tears she doesnt remember shedding. "I'm fine Inuyasha."

"What did you come out here for? I'm not going back. I dont want to talk about her."

"Inuyasha...I'm sure you're not giving you're mom credit enough. At least she cared about you..."

"What do you mean by that?"

Akane smiled. "Nothing, its nothing! Dont worry about it."

"Akane-" Inuyasha started.

There suddenly was a large gust of wind. Inuyasha pulled Akane to the ground.

"Get down!"

Akane groaned. Inuyasha just buried her face in the mud. She spit out some dirt and looked at him. "Inuyasha!"

"Somethings coming. Can you feel it?"

"Huh?" Akane looked up in the sky. She saw a floating carriage. The drape flew up and she saw a woman. "There's a woman in the back."

Inuyasha's face seemed to lose its regular grouchy demeanor. He stood and started to walk forward like he was in a trance. Akane stood and grabbed his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, whats wrong?"

"M...mother?"

"Mother?" Akane looked up.

"It is you! Inuyasha!" yelled the woman in the carriage. The demons surrounding her pulled on a chain and she cried out.

"Mother!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha it cant be! You just said your mom was dead!"

Inuyasha looked over at Akane. He gave her a death glare...then sighed. "I guess-"

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" the woman cried again.

A claw came from the sky and crushed the carriage, leaving just the woman in his hand. A very large phantom ogre came from behind the clouds.

"Mother!"

"Oh Inuyasha..." Akane looked over at him.

Kagome ran outside. "Akane!" She gasped. "Oh my gosh! What is that thing?!"

"Kagome go back inside, please!" Akane said to her.

Inuyasha balled his fists and began to run forward. Akane grabbed his arm.

"No Inuyasha!"

"Let me go!" he pushed Akane back.

"Inuyasha dont!"

"He's crushing my mother! You dont expect me to just sit here?! Inuyasha turned and jumped up at the ogre and tried to strike him.

A wave of fire shot out at Inuyasha before he could get close. Inuyasha jumped back and landed on the ground.

"Ya' missed!" he yelled up at the little imp standing on the ogre's arm.

Akane ran over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Are you okay?"

Inuyasha gave her a nod and looked back up. He saw a white figure standing on the ogre's shoulder. "It is you...Sesshomaru!"

"Indeed. I've quite missed you as well...little brother."

"Did he just say he was you're brother?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Akane. _'It cant be. She's dead.' _he thought to himself. "Inuyasha...who is the woman beside you?"

"None of you're business! Thats who!"

"Hm."

Inuyasha looked back at Akane. "Akane, go back inside with Kagome."

"I...I cant."

"What do you mean you cant?!"

"I'm too scared to move!"

"You idiot!"

_'There is no other explanation. It has to be her.' _Sesshomaru thought. He looked back to Inuyasha. _'I have more important matters to attend to right now. I shall come back to her.' _"These, human creatures. I think you'd had enough of them."

The smaller demon pulled on the chain again, choking Inuyasha's mom.

"Or is it a taste from father?"

"Shut up! That cant be the only reason you came this far! To mock me!? Why dont you tell me what you really came here for?!"

"Be not a fool. I have no such time to waste. Half-demon, our father's tomb, where must I seek it?

"Our father's tomb? Why ask me?!"

"_Seen yet never seen, protected, but never known to its protector_. Those are the only clues given."

"I dont know what you're talking about! And if I did, why would I tell you?!"

"I see. Then you leave me no other choice than to let you're mothers suffering convince you."

Sesshomaru whipped the ogre and the ogre screamed and then started crushing Inuyasha's mom.

"Nice try jerk! Like I'd really fall for a trick like that! She's been dead for years and we both know it, stupid!"

"A trick is it?" Sesshomaru smiled.

"You're the one whose stupid!" the little imp said. "Recalling spirits from the netherworld is a simple task, if you are Lord Sesshomaru. He was even so kind enough to give her flesh. And yet her own son denies it. How sad to be mother to one such as you!"

"Inuyasha...its truly me. I've come back."

"Then...that really is you're mom up there?" Akane said. "Inuyasha you have to help her!"

"Stop hurting her!" Inuyasha jumped up. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

Inuyasha cut the ogre's hand off and his mom fell to the ground. Akane ran over to her.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" she asked Inuyasha's mom.

"Akane! You take her and both of you get out of here! Now!"

"Okay." Akane held up Inuyasha's mom.

"I think not." Sesshomaru says. He whips the ogre again. "And you, you're worthless!"

The orge reaches out for Inuyasha's mom and Akane.

"Mother!" Inuyasha yells running towards her.

She opens her eyes and looks up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" she holds out her hands and a white orb emits from them. There was a bright light and then Inuyasha, Akane, and his mother disappeared.

"What a bother."

"Aye Milord. And yet it goes so well. Please, allow me to finish."

Sesshomaru thought back to Akane. "Jaken...that woman with Inuyasha...did you get a good look at her?"

"Ah, no Milord. But she's just a mortal girl. I shall kill her too, yes?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "This plan of yours is beneath me. Should you fail, you will die."

Jaken gulped and then nodded. "As you're will Milord."

**. . . . . .**

Inuyasha woke up in a beautiful field. He looked around. Akane was behind him, probably unconcious.

"This place...where is it?"

"At the border of the spirit world. Inuyasha's mom said, walking up behind him. I must be crossing over it very soon."

"Crossing over? Oh right...it happened so long ago, I keep forgetting you're dead."

Inuyasha's mom turned and began to walk away. He glanced back at Akane. _'I'm sure she'll be okay here.' _He followed his mom.

"Inuyasha, you've grown so much. You've become a man."

"Well yeah. I guess when you died I was still just a kid."

"Such terrible violet days. You, all alone with no one to care for you. How can you ever forgive me?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned. "It's not you're fault. It wasnt that big of a deal anyhow."

"Inuyasha..."

"Huh?"

Across the field, Akane slowly opened her eyes.

_'Where am I?'_ Akane looked up. _'Inuyasha's mom, she's okay.'_ Akane tried to stand up. _'I cant move. Why cant I move?!' _Akane looked back up at Inuyasha and his mother. Her eyes drifted to the water. _'Her face! It has no reflection! Its not his mom! I knew it!' _"Inu...Inuya..."_ 'My voice! I cant speak! Inuyasha! Please, look at the water! She's not you're mom!'_

**. . . . . .**

_** In short, this sucked to me but hey, if you liked it.! ;-) Thank you! I was going to put Kagome in it but then I thought, nah! Whatever. Akane is the main focus right now anyway.**_


	12. Episode 6

_**'I want to change the world! Kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni, ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite. Change my mind, jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e, te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa. It's wonderland!**_

**. . . . . .**

Sesshomaru looked on at Jaken's plan. He smirked and closed his eyes.

"Tis almost complete, Milord! We shall know soon!" Jaken called back to him.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked over at Akane. _'I know it is her. Why has she yet to free herself from this lowly spell? Could it be that she has something planned and she so chooses not to intervene? Why is she dwelling with the likes of a mere half-demon such as Inuyasha? What is she thinking?' _"Huh?"

Akane smacked her face and sat up. She looked in her hand and moved her lips.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru says.

"Ah, uh, yes Milord?" Jaken comes forth and bows at Sesshomaru's feet.

"When we are finished with Inuyasha..." He looks back up at Akane. "I want the woman."

"But...why Milord? She is only but a mere mortal."

"Heh. Are you really that thick Jaken? Do you not recognize her?"

Jaken turned to Akane. She had her back turned so he couldnt see her face. "My Lord..."

"My boy, my precious boy." they both heard.

Jaken looked over and saw Inuyasha's "mother" pulling him into her body.

"She is getting ahead of herself! Let me take care of it My Lord!" Jaken says, running over to a boat.

**. . . . . .**

Akane hid behind some bushes and watched as Inuyasha's "mom" absorbed him.

"Myoga! We cant just sit here and do nothing! I have to help him!" Akane stood.

"No, we musnt! Not yet."

Akane looked over and saw the little imp running over and then smack the woman with his staff.

"Who is that? He was with Inuyasha's brother earlier. Why did he smack that woman? Is he trying to save Inuyasha?"

"No. That is Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru's henchman."

"Oh. So they're working together?"

"Correct, but keep an eye on his staff."

"Okay." Akane stood and quietly walked towards Jaken.

"Black pearl, on the right." Inuyasha mumbled.

"What black pearl?! We need more than that! Go deeper!"

"But Lord Jaken, if I delve any deeper, his spirit will be broken."

"I dont care! Do it!"

"Mhm." The woman nodded. "Inuyasha, shh."

"But mother, I cant breath." Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked up. He saw a faceless woman holding him underwater. "Her face...that means...uhg...uh..."

The woman wrapped her limbs around Inuyasha and began choking him.

"What's taking so long?! Get a move on before Lord Sesshomaru-huh?" Jaken felt his staff being removed from his hand.

"You mean stupid little toad!" Akane batted Jaken with his staff and he flew into the lake.

The faceless woman flew back. Akane ran after them.

"No! Let him go, please!" _'Inuyasha's going to die if I dont do something!'_ "Inuyasha! Wake up! Inuyasha!"

Akane reached out and grabbed Inuyasha's hair. She tried to pull him out but she tripped over something. The unmother sucked him in farther.

Akane sat up. "Inuyasha!"

**. . . . . .**

Sesshomaru watched on in amusement as Akane tried to save Inuyasha.

"What happened to the woman I once knew?" Sesshomaru smirked. "Has she gone mad? Or is she simply testing me, as she used to do?"

**. . . . . .**

_Sesshomaru walked up on a cliff where 'Akane' stood looking out over the vast western lands._

_"Sesshomaru...you've come seeking me out again. Why is that?"_

_"You refuse to do battle with me. Could it be that you are afraid?"_

_"Afraid?" Akane chuckled. "Sesshomaru..." Akane turned to face him, her eyes, both green, sparkling in the full moon light. "You should listen to you're father. I employ you to turn and go back. You do not wish to do battle with me. You will not win."_

_Sesshomaru smirked. "There are rumors that you're power is weakening."_

_"So you thought you'd catch me unguarded?" Akane looked down and closed her eyes. "Yes. It's true. My powers are weakening." She looked back up at him. "Even so, with limited strength, I could still easily defeat you."_

_"Is that so?" Sesshomaru held up his arm and it glowed green. "Shall we test you're words?"_

_Akane shook her head. "Sesshomaru, prince of the dog daiyōkai__, boastful and overweening. With my powers lessening, you still wish to fight? Is this the way you want to show you're true strength? Waiting until a demon's power is not at its full peak then striking him down? Pity."_

_"Hmpf." Sesshomaru put his hand down. "You misunderstand. I merely thought a demon such as yourself would not allow you're skills to be limited so." He smiled. "Other than my father, you are the one they say is very exceptional."_

_"Other than?" Akane smirked. "I was here long before you're father." Akane smiled. "You're father wished to do battle with me as well. He was just as presumptuous as you are today. Has he told you?"_

_"Yes. Though he never mentioned as to who won."_

_"Yes. So you presume that he won because of all the tales of him you've heard growing up? Quite amusing."_

_"Are you infering that you won that battle?"_

_"No, I am not. Tis true that you're father is a magnificent character. There was no winner, you're father and I were evenly matched." Akane closed her eyes. "Or so he chooses to believe."_

_"I see. Maybe it is my father I should test battle with."_

_"You will not receive the swords of legend."_

_"What?"_

_"You will not defeat you're father and he will never tell you the true location of the sword."_

_Sesshomaru growled inwardly. "How do you know this?"_

_"Have you forgotten who I am?"_

_Akane walked over to Sesshomaru and put a hand to his cheek. "Be sure to look directly into you're father's eyes as you stand over him in battle."_

_"His eyes?"_

_Akane smiled and kissed Sesshomaru on the lips. "The black pearl." She whispered in his ear._

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

_"You wish to test you're strength, correct? There is no one in this world that will be a true match for you except..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"The hanyō, Inuyasha."_

_Sesshomaru's body grew hot at the mention of the hanyō. "You dare compare me to that pety half-breed?" Sesshomaru began to transform._

_Akane laughed. "Go ahead." She held her arms out. "Do it."_

_Sesshomaru gathered all his strength and he struck down Akane._

_She chuckled as she sat on the ground bleeding out. "That is a battle I wish to see." She smiled. "Hanyō Inuyasha vs __Daiyōkai__ Sesshomaru."_

_Sesshomaru stood over Akane._

_"You think you've won __daiyōkai__?"_

_"Why yes."_

_She smiled. "He will destroy you." She held a hand to her heart. "And I _will _be there...on that day." She groaned and then dissolved in the air._

_"Hm." Sesshomaru looked up at the sky. "You think he'll kill me do you?" He smiled. "I shall wait for that day too..._Princess Amaterasu_."_

**. . . . . .**

Sesshomaru snapped open his eyes and smirked. He looked up and saw Inuyasha had been released from the unmother.

"Inuyasha." He said, floating towards him.

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and held him up.

"You bast..."

"I know where it is now." He smirked. "Heh. Of all the places for him to hid it. Beneath our very own noses, or to be technical, above our very noses. Father was determined to keep it a secret, which is why he chose you."

"What are you talking about?! You're making no sense at all!"

"Well then little brother, since it was obviously done without you're knowledge, how would you like to come with me and find out?"

Inuyasha groaned as Sesshomaru held two fingers to his eye. Green lights emitted from his fingers and he pulled back until something black came from Inuyasha's eyes.

Akane gasped. "Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha. "_Seen yet never seen, protected, but never known to its protector. _Our father's tomb, hidden in a black pearl deep within your eye."

Inuyasha growled. "And all for something like that?! You pretended she was my mother?!"

"Heh. You're not amused?"

"No I'm not." Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru. "You bastard!"

"Die." Sesshomaru said, jumping up and using his poison whip on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha fell back.

"Oh no! Inuyasha!" Akane shouted.

Sesshomaru looked at Akane. _'And you said he'd defeat me. Ha.' _Sesshomaru frowned and flung his whip at Inuyasha.

The unmother flew in front of Inuyasha and the hit impacted her instead.

Akane gasped. "She...she...she saved him."

"Yes. Demon spirit or not, she still had a mother's heart. And protecting a child is what a mother cant help but do." Myoga said.

"My boy..." said the unmother.

Sesshomaru used his whip and finished her off. He landed down and looked around. "Jaken! Jaken?!"

The little imp stumbled forward. "Ah, ah, yes Milord?"

"At last, the moment has come." Sesshomaru took the staff from Jaken and dropped the pearl on the ground. He held the staff high and brought it down. The old man on the staff laughed.

"The man laughs, it means the tomb will open." Jaken says.

Akane knelt down next to Inuyasha. "Are you alright?" she asked, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah."

Sesshomaru looked back. "I would thank you Princess, but it seems that you cant remember who you truly are."

"What?" Akane said.

Sesshomaru and Jaken went into the portal.

Akane stood. "Princess?"

"What was that about? Why did he want to thank you? And why did he call you princess?"

"I dont know." Akane turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha we have to go after him!"

"What?!"

Akane looked at the portal. _'Why did he call me princess? I dont remember who I am? What did he mean by that?' _Akane headed towards the portal. _'I have to know what he's talking about!'_

"Lord Inuyasha she's right! We must move quickly! Do you want you're brother to take possesion of you're fathers treasure?!" Myoga said, jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Let him. What do I care?"

"But sire!" Myoga protested.

"I never said I'm not going okay?! That bastard's gonna pay for what he did." Inuyasha looked up. "Akane, you need to go back and-huh?"

"Come on Inuyasha!" Akane said, looking back at him.

Inuyasha growled. He went in after Akane. "Say, what the heck do you think you're doing?! You know that Sesshomaru is there right?"

"Inuyasha, did you hear what he said to me? I want to know what he's talking about. Besides, what he did to you're mom was really heartless. He's your brother! He knows how much you're mom meant to you and he just...that was just mean."

"Mm." Inuyasha grabbed Akane's waist and held her as they floated down.

"Holy...cow! What is that thing?!"

"Father..."

"That's you're dad?! Wow. He's huge!"

"It's true. Inuyasha's father was of incomparable stature. Here he is, in truest from. The legend sword is imbedded in his bones. That is what Sesshomaru is after."

**. . . . . .**

_** Yeah, so thats the story on Akane. She's the reincarnation of a very powerful demon princess. I will make Sesshomaru tell a bit more about the princess. I hope it all made sense. And about the kiss, I was going to go further into that but I'll have Sesshy bring it up some other time. It was so hard to have them talk that way.! Truly hope you enjoyed it so! ;-)p**_


	13. Teaser

_**Teaser...Episode 125 and 126**_

Inuyasha and his friends were digging graves and putting all the innocent villagers to rest after a hoarde of demons attacked them unexpectedly.

"Here, Miroku, I have some more flowers for the gravesites." Shippo said, holding a boquet of pink blossoms.

"Thanks Shippo, but we have plenty."

"Excuse me," someone said.

The gang looked over.

"It would seem there's been a tragedy, please, allow me to help." The old man asked.

"Thanks very much." Kagome said.

**. . . . . . **

Naraku had finally gotten all the pieces of himself back together. He opened and closed his fist to make sure he was all there. He looked over at Akane.

"Princess, how is Kagura doing? Is she following orders?"

Akane sighed. "She's fine."

"Kanna, allow me to see."

Kanna held up her mirror and an image of Inuyasha's gang were sitting beside a hut with an old man.

"Heh. If this plan goes as followed, I shall have all the shards of the Shikon Jewel and no one can stop me. I shall rule the world!" Naraku laughed.

Akane yawned. She looked over at Kohaku, whom was just staring at the ground. Akane reached over and touched his shoulder. "Kohaku..."

"Uh, yes Princess? What is it that you need?"

"Come with me." Akane said, standing.

"Yes." Kohaku nodded and stood along with her.

They began to walk out the door and Naraku looked over.

"Where are you going, Princess?"

"Out."

Naraku glared at the back of her head. He groaned inwardly. "Fine." Naraku smiled and turned to Kanna. "It's truly a pity that you, Kanna, can not see what deceptions or truths lie within the Princess."

"The Princess is the most powerful demon of us all, even you Naraku, you can not destroy her like you did the priestess Kikyo." Kanna said in her monotone voice.

Naraku scoffed. "We'll see about that, after I aquire all the shards of the jewel."

''You cannot defeat her, not even with the power of the Shikon no Tama.''

Naraku frowned and crossed his arms. "Hush now Kanna. We will not know until it is time."

**. . . . . .**

Kohaku looked up at the Princess as she looked off into space. She then scoffed and smiled.

"Kohaku..."

"Yes m'lady?"

"Do you wish to be freed from Naraku?"

Kohaku gasped lightly. "But..." Kohaku looked down. "I could not think of such deception."

Akane smiled. "Of course you wouldn't."

Kohaku stood next to the Princess and looked off into the distance with her.

"Is it possible?" he asked after a moments silence.

"Anything is possible." she replied.

**. . . . . .**

"So, you've come from the area of Mt. Hakurei?" Miroku asked the aging priest.

"Yes. I've been but a pilgrim traveling around these lands. I heard that she sacred mountain, Mt. Hakurei collapsed and that the evil aura from it was heading south."

"I see." Miroku said.

"Oddly enough, its exactly as that priestess said."

"Huh?" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.

"It was two days ago, an injured priestess washed up on the riverbank near a village on the other side of the mountain. She mumbled about being wounded by Naraku. Then she said that she had to go after this Naraku fellow."

'It has to be Kikyo, there's no doubt! So she did survive!' Inuyasha thought.

"However, her wounds were so serious, she may have already died from them." the priest added.

"Mm."

"Go Inuyasha."

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned. "Kagome?"

"But Kagome!" Sango said.

"This is no time to hesitate. No hurry. Kikyo must be waiting."

"Yes." Inuyasha looked down. "Forgive me."

The gang watched as Inuyasha ran off. Miroku leaned back and sighed.

'Why does she continue to do this to herself?' Miroku thought, looking at Kagome. 'Heh heh. Normally, I would take advantage of this opportunity to grope Kagome but...'

The old priest stood.

"Huh?" Miroku said, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry. If you please excuse me, I must be going. It it getting rather dark and I do not want to cross paths with a demon, not at this time."

"Of course." Sango nodded. "Thanks for all you're help."

"You're quite welcome." the priest said nodding and then walking away.

Far in the distance stood Kagura. "Hmpf. Pathetic mortals."

**. . . . . .**

Akane gasped suddenly.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Kohaku asked.

"Inuyasha...he..."

'Inuyasha?' Kohaku thought.

Akane turned to Kohaku. "Kohaku, go back to Naraku, now."

"Uh, I..." Kohaku looked at her.

"Do not tell Naraku that I left."

Kohaku nodded.

Akane began to walk off and then vanished in thin air.

_'I shouldnt lie to Naraku but...I wont disappoint the Princess. Naraku says that she is very powerful, maybe even more than him. Then...why does she chose to take orders from him? Why is she true to him? Could there be...something she's hiding from as well?'_ Kohaku thought.

**. . . . . .**

Inuyasha stopped at a lake. _'I've been up and down the river where the old priest said, but I cant find Kikyo's scent anywhere.' He knelt down and looked in the water. 'And none of the villagers claim to have seen her either. What's going on?' _A smell tickled Inuyasha's nose. "Hm?" He looked up. "Demons."

A figure approached Inuyasha from behind.

He turned quickly, then gasped. "A...Akane?"

"Inuyasha." Akane's eyes shimmered.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Where've you been?" Inuyasha asked. "Are you still allies with Naraku?"

"Yes."

"I...we havent seen you lately. What's going on? You never even told us why you decided to be with him. I thought...I thought you were happy with me. With us..."

Akane looked down. "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha touched her shoulder. "Come back with me. We all miss you. Sometimes I...sometimes I feel like if I kill Naraku, I'll never get you back."

"Trust me Inuyasha..." Akane took his hand. "I have to remain with Naraku."

"But why?"

"It's complicated."

"No, its not. Tell me why you choose to serve under Naraku and not fight along side with us?! Why did you leave?! Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"Was it Miroku? Did he do something beyond lecherous to you? Tell me why you're doing this to me?! I thought you were supposed to be protecting me?! You're not helping me by being on Naraku's side! You're...a traitor!"

Akane's heart felt like it broke into a million pieces. "Kagome's in trouble."

"What?"

"This was all a trick to lure you away. You have to go back, and fast."

"Okay."

"Wait,"

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned back.

"When you get back...could you slap Miroku for me?" She smiled. "I'm sure he's done tons of lecherous stuff while I was...just slap him for me. And hard too."

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah, of course." Inuyasha turned and began to run back. _'That's a good thing, I guess. She still finds Miroku to be frustrating. Naraku hasnt erased everything completely.'_ Inuyasha frowned._ 'I hope she comes to her senses soon...I dont want to have to kill her.'_

**. . . . . .**

_** Ugh, I'm sorry to have to skip sooo many episodes in the future but I was already re-watching them when I decided to do this rewrite and I was already in the hundreds. I put up chapters every couple days because I want to hurry and already get to the good stuff! I kind of want to do this from now on, little teasers from future episodes sinces there's sooo many episodes to go. Or would it be too distracting if I did this? :-|**_


	14. Episode 7

_**'I want to change the world! Kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni, ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite. Change my mind, jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e, te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa. It's wonderland!**_

**. . . . . .**

_Sesshomaru looked on as his father and Princess Amaterasu talked._

_"You did what?!" Princess Amaterasu screamed at him._

_"Please, Princess, lower you're voice." His dad said, looking around._

_"You bedded a human woman and she's carrying you're seed?" Princess Amaterasu repeated._

_Sesshomaru's eyes widened._

_"Have you no pride? No self respect? What were you thinking?"_

_"All I ask of you is to just come and see him. Please."_

_Princess Amaterasu smirked. "He is not the first hanyo but seeing as you are a king...no one will try and...kill him." She said smiling after the word kill._

_"I would die before I let anyone hurt my son."_

_Princess Amaterasu looked over and saw Sesshomaru standing in the shadows. "What are you going to tell Prince Sesshomaru? What plans have you for him now?"_

_The dog lord sighed. "He musn't know just yet. Please Princess Amaterasu, I beg of you to see my son. I need to know what his future holds."_

_She sighed deeply. "Fine."_

_The dog lord and Princess Amaterasu left the castle. Sesshomaru has never felt such emotions that were coursing through him just then; betrayal, sadness, anger, jealousy. Sesshomaru turned and went back to his bedroom._

**. . . . . .**

"That was the first I ever heard of my father's renegade." Sesshomaru smirked. "The sword before me shall further my powers." He took a moment and stared at the sword. "Here is what I've sought, at last I shall take possesion of the sacred sword. Only the legendary blade known to kill a hundred in one stroke. _Tetsusaiga_."

Sesshomaru slowly put his hand on the sword.

"They say it was forged of the fang of you're fathers own mouth!" Jaken said. "Once you posses the blade Tetsuaiga, you'll posses his power as well!"

Sesshomaru gripped the handle and tried to pull it out, only to have it shock him. He pulled his hand back and looked at his now burned flesh.

"Its not stuck is it?" Jaken asked.

"Father has done his work well. A blade is at sorce hold-"

"Sesshomaru!"

"Hm?" Sesshomaru looked up. "Inuyasha."

"We're not finished yet!" Inuyasha jumped down and lunged at his brother.

Sesshomaru flew out of the way before Inuyasha even got close. Inuyasha crashed to the floor. He growled and stood up.

"Now where'd he go?" Inuyasha said. He looked up. "Huh?"

"Be more respectful. It's our fathers tomb."

"Look whose talking! You're the one robbing his grave! Why dont you respect him by leaving?!"

"Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga the flea says, jumping up to Inuyasha's shoulder. "Look back! Look back!"

"How come? Where?"

"Do you see it? The blade from you're father's fang! Tetsusaiga!"

Inuyasha walked over to it. "You mean this? Looks like a piece of junk. Tetsusaiga, what? Wouldnt even cut paper! Wet!"

"Lord Inuyasha, you must draw the sword." Myoga looked up at Sesshomaru. "And you, Sesshomaru, you couldnt pull it out, could you?"

"Do you mean to say Inuyasha can?"

"Of course!" Myoga began backing into Inuyasha's hair. "He was entrusted with the tomb wasnt he? It's Mater Inuyasha's inhertence. That should be proof enough if you ask me. Now hurry hurry! Claim what's yours!"

"What entrusted? What inheritence? For all I care, he can keep the rusty piece of junk! What I do mind is all the other stuff! Good thing you're in a grave 'cause you're gonna die!"

Inuyasha lept up and swung at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jumped over Inuyasha.

"Now, was that aimed at me?" Sesshomaru asked, smirking.

"Boy, Inuyasha's brother sure is cocky." Akane said, as she watched.

"Egotistic if I do say so." Myoga said.

"Ah! Where did you come from?"

"My apologies. I did not mean to frighten you Miss Akane. I just...did not want to be in the way as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought."

Akane looked back at the brothers. "Are they always like this?"

"Actually, Lord Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rarely interact. From what I can remember, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru has only been face to face a number of five times. It's been a long while since they've seen each other."

"Wow. They're so distant. Just like me and my brother...and we live in the same house and see each other everyday."

"Ah, yes, I have yet to learn more about you Miss Akane." Myoga said.

"There's not much to know about me." Akane looked to Sesshomaru. "Huh?"

"What is it?"

"I could have sworn...Sesshomaru was just looking at me."

"You must be very brave to have followed Master Inuyasha to this place knowing the formidable Sesshomaru was here. I know not how long you've known Master Inuyasha but he must mean a lot to you if you're putting you're life on the line like this."

Akane blushed and looked away from Myoga. "Actually, I came because of Sesshomaru."

"What?! You turn you're back on Lord Inuyasha?!"

"No way! Sesshomaru, he said something to me."

"Like what?"

"He said...he called me princess and said that I dont remember who I really am." She looked back down. "I want to know what he meant by that. Who...does he think I am? I've never even seen him before today!"

"Princess?"

"Yeah. I mean, do I look like a princess? I'm not wearing a tiara or a ridiculously fluffy dress. But saying I dont remember...what dont I remember?"

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and flung him back against the wall. Akane almost lost her balance.

"Lord Inuyasha is fighting blindly. If he would just get the sword he could easily bring down Sesshomaru, otherwise Inuyasha will be sharing this gravesite with his father." Myoga said.

"Inuyasha!" Akane called. "Just get the dumb sword already!"

"Akane..."

"Sesshomaru couldnt pull it out, right?! If you cant hit him in the body, hit him in the ego!"

Inuyasha looked over at the sword. "Heh. Alright. I'll do it. If only to see the look on you're face." Inuyasha stood and walked over to the sword.

Sesshomaru frowned and then looked up at Akane. _'This mortal woman is trying my patience. I shall kill her, once again.'_

Inuyasha grabbed the sword. "This is gonna be more fun than I thought!"

Jaken came out from the pile of skulls he was under. "No! Inuyasha is immune to the spell that thwarted Lord Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha yelled as he pulled on the sword. A bright white light shone from the bottom.

"Wow." Akane said. "Inuyasha, pull harder!"

"I...am!" Inuyasha pulled as hard as he could. The light began to fade away. Inuyasha let go of the sword. "Huh?"

"He couldnt get it either!" Akane said.

"Yo..." Inuyasha says.

"Uh...yes?" Myoga said.

Inuyasha took Myoga in his two fingers and squeezed him. "I couldnt pull it out, could I?" Inuyasha said, his eye twitching.

"Not really, no." Myoga said, trying to keep breathing.

"Are you done? I am." Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru flew at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped back and began to run. Sesshomaru caught up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder and held him against the wall.

"I dont think you've met my poison claws." Sesshomaru's hand glowed. He held his hand out and green mist came from it.

Akane gasped. "Inuyasha!" She began to climb down.

Inuyasha pulled away from Sesshomaru. "That was close."

"Running?" Sesshomaru said, suddenly showing up next to Inuyasha. He grabbed Inuyasha and tossed him and then he flew up and began whipping Inuyasha.

Jaken chuckled and waved his staff. "Not to worry Milord, its all taken care of."

Akane jumped onto Jaken. "Stupid toad. You leave Inuyasha alone!" Akane punted Jaken like he was a football and he flew back. "Coward."

"Why you-!" Jaken got up and ran towards Akane. He swung his staff and Akane grabbed it. "You stinking human!"

"Rotten toad!"

Jaken pulled back and swung his staff again, this time hitting Akane, sending her falling to the ground.

"Akane!" Inuyasha called.

Sesshomaru hit him in the stomach. Inuyasha fell to the ground. He growled and came back up but Sesshomaru grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the ground.

"This is it." Sesshomaru said. He raised his hand and it glowed. "Die."

Akane gasped. _'Inuyasha! He cant defend himself! Sesshomaru's beaten him up badly! He's going to kill him!' _"INUYASHA!" Akane screamed, stepping forward, forgetting she had a hold of the sword, and it came out with a clink.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru looked back. His eyes widened a bit more. "Impossible."

"Dont look at her! Look at me!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling Sesshomaru's hand off his throat and then tried to hit him.

Sesshomaru dodged his fist and then grabbed Inuyasha's robe and swung him around and then hurled him against the wall. Inuyasha hit the wall hard and then slumped to the ground, seeming to be passed out.

"Inuyasha!" Akane shouted.

Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in front of her. He looked at the sword then back at her. "How did _you_ draw out the sword?"

Akane stepped back and raised the sword. "I...I dont know, but dont think I wont cut you if you step any closer!"

Sesshomaru smiled and then ran his fingers through his hair. "Is that so?" Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes. "You would cut me down...Princess? After all we've been through?"

"What the...what are you talking about?! I've never even met you before! And why do you keep calling me princess?!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "How foolish of me. Of course that is the reason."

"What are you talking about?"

"I killed you long ago. There is no way you could be standing here before me."

"Killed me? What?"

"You resemble her, yet I have seen you use any of her demonic powers."

Akane lifted the sword to Sesshomaru's face. _'What a minute, Kaede said that Kagome was the reincarnation of her sister Kikyo. Could...could I be a reincarnation of someone too? Kaede did say that she felt something very powerful inside of me. Does Sesshomaru know what it is? Would...would he tell me?' _"You're saying I'm a reincarnation of a demon? Who?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "She was the most powerful demoness there ever was. Yet, I was able to take her down without much effort."

"Who am I?!"

"After I kill you, please, tell her I said hello."

"K...kill me?"

Sesshomaru took a step forward and Akane stepped back, until she was up against the wall.

"Inuyasha! Wake up! Help!" Akane screamed.

"This time...I'll make sure nothing of you is left."

"NO!" Akana screamed. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru grabbed Akane by the neck. Akane grabbed Sesshomaru's hand.

"Please...let me go."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Before I killed her...she told me that lowly half-breed would have my head. It seems the only person whose going to die today..." He squeezed harder. "Is you, Princess Amaterasu_._"

Akane opened her eyes and looked directly at Sesshomaru. He watched. Her eyes flashed and they both turned a bright green. Her hair seemed to change colors too. A yellow light began to glow around her body. Akane grunted. Sesshomaru let go of her and took a step back.

"Sesshomaru..." Akane said.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I told you...I told you I would be here for the day Inuyasha destroys you."

Sesshomaru smirked. "So it is you."

"Yes."

"Why? Why have you chosen now to show yourself?"

"My dear Sesshomaru," Akane put a hand to his face. "Today is the day."

"Hmpf." Sesshomaru glanced back at Inuyasha. "The half-demon can hardly move. You still think that he can defeat I? I? Sesshomaru?"

Akane smirked. "You're so vain. Supercilious, just like you're father." she said, looking up. "Do you honestly believe you're father crafted this sword just to test his ability, its strength?" She smiled. "No my dear. He put this sword here for a purpose." Akane looked over at Inuyasha. "He requested I be here on this day. I am here only to make sure things go through as they should."

"And how is that?"

"You shall soon see," Akane said, laughing.

"A...Akane?" Inuyasha said, pushing up on his elbows. "What the...what the hell is going on?"

"You wish to see someone's death do you, Princess? Fine." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and powered his hand. "Then it will be you!"

Sesshomaru released his poison mist. The bones behind her melted and she slowly went down with them.

Inuyasha stood up. "You bastard! What did you do to her!?"

**. . . . . .**

_Akane strained to open her eyes. She sat up and looked around. She seemed to be nowhere. It was pitch black and she didnt see any life anywhere._

_"Where am I?" she said, standing up._

_A bright yellow light showed from behind her. She turned and covered her eyes until the light faded. She gasped._

_"Do not be afraid." the woman said._

_"You're...you're me! But...how can I be looking at myself?!" Akane looked at her hands. "I must be dreaming."_

_"This be no dream, child."_

_"It has to be! Or I'm going crazy! I'm talking to myself!"_

_"I am here to speak with you about Inuyasha."_

_Akane gasped. "Inuyasha!" she looked around. "Where is he?! Inuyasha! Inuyasha, where are you!"_

_"Be silent child! Inuyasha is not here."_

_"Oh no. He's dead isnt he? Sesshomaru killed him." Akane's eyes watered. "Its all my fault. I wanted to come here and he followed me."_

_The woman stood in front of Akane and stroked her hair. "You really care for him."_

_"I...I..." Akane stuttered. "I only just met him but...when we first met...I...felt this connection. I think...I think he felt it too. He kept saying to me that he feels like he knows me."_

_"Yes. Your and Inuyasha's feelings are correct."_

_"Huh?"_

_The woman looked up. "I havent much time left." She took Akane's hands in hers. "Your soul and Inuyasha's are connected. My name is Princess Amaterasu."_

_Akane gasped. "You're the woman Sesshomaru said I was the reincarnation of!"_

_"I am. Now take heed, long ago, I was asked to be guardian over Inuyasha, but I died."_

_"Sesshomaru said he killed you."_

_"That he did. I looked into Inuyasha's future...I saw nothing but self-hate, misery and torment. I did all I could to protect him but my power suddenly began to weaken. I took one last look and I saw a woman. A priestess."_

_"Kikyo."_

_"She slowly began to change him. However, Inuyasha was not meant to be human. The fate I saw for him would gradually decrease and Inuyasha would not have been who he was meant to be. I could not allow it."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"Please, I am giving my strength to you."_

_"What?"_

_"You must take my powers."_

_"Powers, what...what?!"_

_The yellow glow over the Princess grew over Akane. Her heart began to race faster, as if it was on the verge of jumping out her chest. Her body weakened._

_"Stop! Stop it! Let go!"_

_"You must! It is for Inuyasha's destiny!"_

_"But it hurts!"_

_"The transaction is almost complete! Just bear with me a moment longer!"_

_The light grew stronger and the whole area around them slowly began to turn yellow._

_Images of Inuyasha growing up flashed in Akane's mind. "Inuyasha..."_

_The woman let go of Akane's hands. Akane looked back up at her and the Princess was now almost skeletal._

_"What happened to you?! What happened to me?! My hair! It's green! My body is still glowing yellow! What did you do to me?!"_

_Princess Amaterasu smiled. "I have endowed you with my powers. You must now be guardian over Inuyasha."_

_"I cant be a guardian! I'm only 15!"_

_Princess Amaterasu fell to the ground. Akane knelt down and held her up._

_"What do I do? How do I protect Inuyasha? How do I use these powers?"_

_"It seems I've tangled the threads of life." the Princess chuckled._

_"Princess...I mean, uh, Akane, uh me...what?"_

_"I suppose I went to far this time. I did not mean for this to happen."_

_The Princess began to disappear before Akane's eyes._

_"Wait! Dont go! What do you mean?! Whats going to happen to Inuyasha?!"_

_The light faded and then it was dark again. Akane screamed._

**. . . . . .**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked over to see Akane pulling out from the melted bones. Akane looked over at Sesshomaru.

"You! You tried to kill me just now!"

Akane walked over to Inuyasha and handed him the sword. "Here you go Inuyasha."

"Uh...how come you're still alive?" Inuyasha asked.

Akane smiled. "It's...kind of a long story. Now," Akane touched Inuyasha's hand. "You've got the sword, you can beat Sesshomaru. And please do it quick. I really want to leave this place."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Inuyasha, you're patience with this creature astonishes me. You protect her, indulge her, even seen to love her. Certainly these feelings of mercy are something I did not inherit from our great and terrible father." Sesshomaru looked up. "It must've been that mother of yours, that human mother who caused our father to meet his end to this ignoble place. Her blood affects you as well. Is it that which endears you to them? When it comes to humans, I of course, bear no such weakness."

Sesshomaru jumped up and his hand glowed with his poison whip. He glared down at her. "Filthy human," Sesshomaru flung his whip.

Inuyasha stood in front of her. "Akane, run!"

"Run? Where?!"

The whip got closer and Akane panicked. She held up her hands and yelled;

"NO!"

Sesshomaru could sense a large amount of force headed towards him, albiet unseeable. He flew over to the right and suddenly the bones of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father busted out. A large hole appeared on the side of his chest. Sesshomaru looked back at Akane.

_'So, she's finally tapping into her powers.' _He thought.

Akane fell to her knees. Inuyasha knelt down and grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Inuyasha..." Akane closed her eyes and her body went limp.

"Akane! Akane whats wrong?!" Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

Inuyasha ran towards Sesshomaru. He swung the sword but Sesshomaru easily knocked it out his hands. Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha in the face and Inuyasha flew back. He sat up and rubbed his cheek and then lunged back at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru jumped up and began whipping at Inuyasha. "You forget you're station." Sesshomaru put force behind his whip and sent it towards Inuyasha. "Worthless half-breed!"

Inuyasha flew back and hit the wall. "A half-breed, am I?"

**. . . . . .**

_Young Inuyasha ran around a circle of men throwing a white ball. Inuyasha waved his arms._

_"My ball! Please give it back! Stop it!"_

_The men laughed. "Do something about it, half-breed!"_

_"My ball!"_

_A few of the men began chanting half-breed._

_"You're just a pitiful excuse of a demon. Half-breed, no one is ever going to love you. You should just go away and stay gone." The man threw Inuyasha's ball._

_Inuyasha ran after it. He picked it up and looked over, he saw a woman. Inuyasha dropped the ball and ran over to her. He wrapped his arms around her._

_"Mother, what's a...half-breed?"_

_The woman's eyes watered and she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha._

**. . . . . .**

" That's right, I remember. My mother...she was crying. She knew what it meant, what my life would be like." Inuyasha growled lowly. He looked over at Akane, who was still passed out. "Half-breed or full breed, to me it dont matter! But when you insult my mother, thats when I get angry. For her sake if nothing else, I'm going to make you pay!"

Inuyasha ran towards his brother and scratched Sesshomaru's armor. Sesshomaru jumped up.

"And this...this is for...Akane!" Inuyasha clawed at Sesshomaru again.

Sesshomaru's armor fell off.

"This cant be happening! A moment ago, he couldnt hit at all!" Jaken said, watching on.

Sesshomaru landed and watched the rest of his armor fall. He smiled. "All that for a memory and a dead mortal girl? If I'd known thats what it took to make you fight, I'd have killed her sooner."

"I'm gonna slit you're stomach, take out you're guts, and put 'em in a bowl!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. Sesshomaru looked over at Akane. She was still uncoincious.

"I rather wish you were awake Princess..." The skulls under Sesshomaru's boots began to rumble. He opened his eyes wide and they turned red. "To see you're augury come to an end!"

"Who the hell is this princess he keeps going on about?" Inuyasha said to himself.

"Let's see if a half-breed such as yourself could wield the tetsusaiga." Skulls swirled around Sesshomaru. "I myself, shall be the witness."

Sesshomaru flew up into the air and seemed to turn into just a flash of light. He flew around and then the light crashed to the ground. The light illuminated and a very large dog appeared before Inuyasha.

"Oh no!" Myoga gasped. "He's changed!"

"Good. Now we know his real form." Inuyasha raised the sword. "Now that I'm using this, there's no way I cant lose."

**. . . . . .**

_** I kind of confused myself towards the end, I realized how much I switched stuff around and I was like; "wait...if I put that up there then how could Sesshy say this here?" I just said screw it and kept writing. I hope you enjoyed it. ;-)**_


	15. Episode 7 - pt2

_**'I want to change the world! Kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni, ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite. Change my mind, jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e, te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa. It's wonderland!**_

**. . . . . .**

Inuyasha stared up at his brother. "Heh, looks like this battle is just about over before it even started."

He jumped up and so did Sesshomaru. Inuyasha swung the sword on Sesshomaru. It just bounced off his head. Inuyasha landed and looked at the sword.

"Didnt even make a scratch!" He looked over and saw Sesshomaru about to pounce on Akane. "Akane! No!"

Inuyasha began to run over to her. Sesshomaru actually jumped over her and his body hit the wall. Inuyasha still ran over to her. He knelt down and picked her head up.

"Akane, wake up!" he said.

"Mmm..." she mumbled.

"Akane."

Sesshomaru barked and Inuyasha looked up. He grabbed Akane's arm and slid her over to the left side. Sesshomaru lunged at Inuyasha and Inuyasha backed up. For a little while, Sesshomaru kept jumping towards Inuyasha and Inuyasha dodged him. Sesshomaru stopped and stared down at Inuyasha, acid drool seeping from his mouth.

"Yo Myoga, what's the deal?! This sword cant even bruise let alone cut!" Inuyasha said.

"Well uh Lord Inuyasha, uh...I suppose uh, it'll make a lovely heirloom if nothing else. Besides, its the thought that counts. Now if you'll excuse me..." Myoga bounced of Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Hey hey! Whoa!"

"Dont let that Sesshomaru push you around okay?" Myoga fled off.

Inuyasha looked down. A poison fog began to cloud the bottom of the tomb. "Uh oh." He looked over at Akane.

Before Inuyasha could even take a step toward her, Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha in his teeth. Inuyasha screamed. Sesshomaru bit down and began to shake Inuyasha.

"Even a mosquito with wooden teeth must bite harder than this piece of junk." Inuyasha said, taking the sword and sticking Sesshomaru in the eye. Sesshomaru growled and then jumped up.

**. . . . . .**

In the corner, Akane opened her eyes. She opened her mouth and breathed in some of the poison. She began coughing heavily.

"Inuyasha..." she said, feeling her body go numb. She looked up and saw a big white dog jumping up. "Inu...yasha..."

Akane pushed up to her knees. She crawled over to the walls and began to climb up. She paused for a moment and took deep breaths.

"My body is going numb..." she looked down. "Where is Inuyasha? If I dont get out of here...I'll die." Akane grabbed a bone and started climbing again. "Light...I'm almost out." She climbed higher until she came out of the tomb. She crawled forward and dropped to the ground. She looked over and saw Inuyasha in the dog's teeth.

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha jumped out of the dog's mouth and landed a few feet away from Akane. He looked back.

"Akane!" he ran over to her. "You're alright."

"What's going on? What is that thing?" she said, trying to sit up.

"Dont move too much."

"Did you do it? Did you beat Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha looked back. "That is Sesshomaru."

"What? But how did he..."

"He's transformed. Thats his true form."

"Oh."

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga said, jumping onto Akane's shoulder. "Now do you see the power of the tetsusaiga? I hope you're giving Sesshomaru what for!"

"Where've you been? This things about as useful as a walking stick."

"Oh, so I guess...it isnt from you're father." Myoga jumped off of Akane's shoulder and took off again.

"Heh. Why am I not suprised?"

Sesshomaru jumped over and tried to crash on Inuyasha. He jumped out of the way in the knick of time. Inuyasha swung his sword. Sesshomaru tried to bite down on him again but Inuyasha jumped back.

"Inuyasha..."

"Akane..."

Akane's eyes got real heavy. She laid back down on the ground. "I dont think I'm going to make it."

"What?"

"I think I inhaled too much of that poison gas. I cant move. Inuyasha...just get yourself out of here."

"What? Stop talking like you're the hero! I'm the one thats been fighting since we been here!"

Akane smiled. "But I'm the one who wanted to come here. None of this wouldnt be happening if I wasnt so stupid."

"Yeah, you are stupid, but I'm not going to let you die here."

"Huh? What are you saying Inuyasha?"

"I'm saying, that you should shut up and let me protect you."

Akane gasped lightly. _'Protect me? Did he just say he was going to protect me?'_

Inuyasha walked back over to Sesshomaru, the sword leaning over his shoulder.

_'Wait, but that woman said that I am supposed to be guardian over Inuyasha. Doesnt that mean that I'm supposed to protect _him_? But how can I do that? I cant even move. Inuyasha...I believe in you. I know that you can do this.' _Akane thought.

Sesshomaru growled.

"Yeah yeah, rawr rawr to you too buddy." Inuyasha said. He held out the sword. "Lets get it over with."

The tetsusaiga seemed to come alive.

"Huh? Tetsusaiga is pulsing. I can hear it, the sound from before! No, this is different."

"Get him Lord Sesshomaru! Bite his little head off!" Jaken shouted.

Akane glared at him. _'Boy, if I could move I'd break that little frog in half.'_ Akane looked back at Inuyasha. _'Go Inuyasha. This is you're time.'_

The sword began to grow larger. Sesshomaru jumped up and Inuyasha went after him. Inuyasha stuck the sword in Sesshomaru's arm and sliced up. Sesshomaru fell to the ground, his arm gone.

Inuyasha landed down and looked at the sword. "It looks like a fang." He swung the sword around. "It is a fang. The old man did leave something worth while."

Sesshomaru stood and looked down at Inuyasha.

"So here we are. Two brothers fighting over fathers sword, but compared to him, you and me are nothin'. Don't you get it?! We're like a couple of fleas jumping around on his body! Heh. I wouldnt be suprised if he crushed us flat."

Sesshomaru growled.

"So maybe I dont have too many memories of him, but it was me he decided to hide his tomb in after all. I'd rather give up an eye than give up his sword. Maybe I'm not so worthless than am I?!"

Inuyasha jumped up and cut Sesshomaru across the chest. Sesshomaru growled and then turned into an orb and began flying away.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled. "Dont leave me!" Jaken began running after him.

Akane mustered what strength she could and sat up. "Inuyasha!" She stood and took a few steps towards him before falling back to the ground.

Inuyasha stuck his sword in the ground and knelt down, panting.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Akane asked him.

"Yeah." Inuyasha chuckled. "I take it back, so the swords not just a piece of junk."

"You see," Myoga said jumping on Inuyasha's shoulder from nowhere. "I was right. Of course, if you'd listened earlier you'd never have-" Inuyasha brought down his finger and Myoga grabbed it. "Wait. Over there, see. I wasnt running away. I was getting us a ride home." He said, pointing to two skeletal birds. "You believe me...right?"

"Oh so then you didnt run away?" Inuyasha said, standing.

"I didnt?" Myoga repeated.

Inuyasha looked down at Myoga and smiled.

"I...I...okay! I admit it! I ran away! But you have to believe me, if I'd known you'd make a comeback, I would never have left you! I'm ashamed of myself. I ought to have more faith. Please, please forgive me! If only I could make it up to you!"

"Myoga," Inuyasha said, still smiling. He picked him up...and then squashed him.

"Such is a flea's rotten life." Myoga said, falling.

"Come on Akane." Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and held her up. "Lets get out of here."

"Don't forget me, sire!" Myoga said, jumping on Akane's shoulder.

**. . . . . .**

Inuyasha, Akane, and Myoga came out of the portal. Inuyasha put Akane on the ground and looked up. The portal went into itself and turned into a black pearl. It floated down, into Inuyasha's eye. He blinked a few times and then rubbed his eye. He looked down at Akane.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah. I feel a little better."

"Can you walk?"

Akane stood. "Yeah. I'm a little dizzy but I can manage."

"Good." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "You need to learn to defend yourself. You'd only be getting in my way."

Akane sighed. "Well excuse me for almost dying!"

"Whose fault was that?! You shouldnt have gone in after Sesshomaru! What did you think was going to happen?!"

"Well no one asked you to follow me in!"

"What?! If I hadnt gone in, you'd be dead right now! You should thank me!"

Myoga sighed. "I guess I'll go on ahead. I'll tell Lady Kaede to get some medicine started to treat your wounds Miss Akane." Myoga hopped off.

Akane looked over at Inuyasha. "You're right. If you werent there, I would have died." She smiled. "Thanks for saving me Inuyasha. Maybe one day, I'll return the favor."

"Pft, as if. You're just a weak human."

Akane just smiled.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked over at her. "Hey, was you're hair...always green?"

"Oh..." Akane grabbed her hair. "No, it wasnt."

"Say, what happened to you back there anyway? I saw Sesshomaru talking to you. What did he say?"

"Well...he said that I was a reincarnation of a demon woman named Princess Amaterasu."

"Amaterasu?" Inuyasha repeated. _'Where have I heard that name?'_

"Then he tried to kill me."

"Yeah. I remember that."

Akane nodded. She started to walk and Inuyasha followed.

"Inuyasha...when I was passed out...after Sesshomaru sent his poison mist at me...I saw her."

"Who?"

"That Princess Amaterasu."

"What?"

"She told me that..."

"Told you what?"

Akane looked up at Inuyasha. "She told me that I'm supposed to protect you."

"What? Thats crazy. You cant even protect yourself, how can you protect me?"

Akane smiled. "I know. But...maybe...we can protect each other."

"Huh?"

"She gave me her powers. Thats why my hair is green now. And I kind of feel...stronger. Maybe I could somehow learn to use these powers and you and I could protect each other. We could become a team. Kaede could teach Kagome how to use a bow and arrow, you could teach me how to use demon powers and we could all be a team! We'd be unstoppable, right? Doesnt that sound cool!?"

Inuyasha stared at her wide eyed. "You been hit on the head or somethin'?" Inuyasha said, pointing at his own. "Do you hear yourself? Me? Teach you how to use demon powers? You're out of you're mind! How do you know what you saw wasnt just a dream?"

"Well for one, my hair is green now and it wasnt before!" she said, holding up her hair. "And second, did you see me put a hole through you're dads chest?"

"_You_ did that?!"

"Yeah."

"I thought Sesshomaru did it, recoiling his whip or somethin'. But you did it?! How?!"

"I really dont know. Thats why I need help to use my powers,"

_'It could be true I guess.'_ Inuyasha thought. _'She does look a little different. And her presence seems a bit stronger than before. Hm...'_

"What the?" Inuyasha said after feeling something heavy on his back. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!"

"Come on Inuyash," Akane started, settling on Inuyasha's back. "Lets get back to the village. I bet Kagome is worried about us."

Inuyasha groaned and he wrapped his arms around Akane's legs and began to fly off towards the village. They made it there in less than an hour.

Kagome was already waiting outside. "Inuyasha! Akane!" she ran up to them. "Are you two okay? What happened? Did Inuyasha beat Sesshomaru?"

"I dont have time for this." Inuyasha said, walking off.

Kagome watched him then turned back to Akane. "Akane, what happened to you're hair? Its green."

"Oh. Its a long story. Where's Kaede?"

"She's inside."

"Come on, I want to tell you both what happened."

Kagome nodded and went inside with Akane.

**. . . . . .**

Akane finished telling Kaede and Kagome what happened.

"Yes, of course." Kaede said. "I've heard of Princess Amaterasu."

"Really? What was she like?" Kagome asked.

"Stories say that she was the first demon, that she created all demons. Though I've never seen her. She was said to hate humans with a fiery passion, no one knows not why. Perhaps this was the reason for all demons hatred for humans. Although, some demons chose to get close to humans. Those who had," Kaede looked over at Akane. "Were killed."

"Thats awful!" Kagome said.

"Ay. And those who had children with humans, the children were killed also. Princess Amaterasu wanted her demons to be full, so nothing would ever slow them down. Half-demons were shown to show compassion and love to humans, meaning none of them would ever harm a human or sometimes not even a demon, even if they were there to kill them."

"But...she didnt seem that way when I talked to her." Akane said.

"Twas her who started the war between humans and demons alike."

"I wonder why she hated humans so much?" Kagome said.

"I wonder also." Kaede said.

"So what happened to her?" Kagome said.

"I do not know. The last tale of her is her loyalty to Inuyasha's father."

"Sesshomaru said he killed her." Akane said, remembering she didnt recall telling them that. "Kaede, he said that she had extraordinary powers. What kind of powers? What could she do?"

"I do not know. Sesshomaru is correct though. Princess Amaterasu's powers were unlike any other. She and Inuyasha's father were the only two demons known to have powers beyond this world. Perhaps that is the reason they joined forces. At least until he met Inuyasha's mother."

Myoga, who had stayed quiet this whole time decided to speak up. "I remember now."

"Remember what?"

"Princess Amaterasu did indeed hate humans, but, she also thought some of some demons as lesser. The Princess would not even grace a lesser demon with her presence. Some demons have never even seen her."

"What about you? Did you ever see her?" Kagome asked.

"Unfortunately, I was one of the lesser demons."

"Oh."

"But, I did catch a glimpse of her once while visiting Lord Inuyasha's father. Now she, was a real true beauty. Her face was bright, like she had never done wrong her entire life."

"Yet she killed humans and demons." Kagome said. "She sounds heartless."

Akane looked at Kagome. "Yeah, well I'm nothing like her!"

"I didnt say that you were." Kagome said.

"Whatever." Akane stood and walked out of the hut.

Myoga turned back to Kagome. "The sword was forged as a way to protect Inuyasha's mortal mother. If Akane is indeed the reincarnation of Princess Amaterasu, how could she have pulled out the sword?"

"Because Akane isnt heartless like the Princess. I've been knowing her a long time and she is the sweetest person ever."

"Perhaps it is Lord Inuyasha's feelings towards mortals, which allowed him to wield it effectively."

"If Akane were truly heartless like the Princess, there would be no way that he could have used the sword." Kaede said.

It was quiet for a moment.

"There is a lot we have to figure out about Akane."

"So," Kagome started. "Does that mean that Inuyasha can use the sword when he's protecting humans?"

"It seems that way, yes." Myoga said.

"Tis a strange story." Kaede said. "For Sesshomaru, wielding the tetsuaiga was impossible, because he could only hate humans."

"It was Inuyasha after all, his father choose to entrust the sword to. To Inuyasha, his half-human heritage has been a curse. His feelings for his mother have been tinged with shame, and yet, those same feelings are what make him different. Perhaps it is Inuyasha, and not Sesshomaru who is like his father."

**. . . . . .**

Kagome went outside and saw Inuyasha and Akane sitting next to a tree, Inuyasha up on the branch looking at the sword. She walked over to them.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"What?" he looked over at her.

"Do you want me to tell you? You know, how to use tetsusaiga?"

"Since when are you an expert?" he asked, jumping down in front of her.

"Well, do you promise you'll protect us with it? Forever and ever?"

"What on earth are you babbling about? You're brains broken or somethin'."

"Inuyasha? Protect us? Ha!" Akane said.

"A sword like this should be used for stuff like, collecting jewel shards and making me more powerful! I sure as heck aint using it babysitting helpless little humans like you two!" he said, walking off.

"Hmpf!" Kagome walked over and pushed Inuyasha to the middle of the bridge.

"Hey, what are you-"

"Sit boy!"

The bridge collapsed as Inuyasha hit it hard and fell into the water.

"Excuse me for thinking I could teach an old dog a new trick!"

Kagome started walking off.

"Wait," Inuyasha said, climbing up. "You said you'd teach me how to use the sword! Get back here! Kagome!"

**. . . . . .**

_**Did you get that? Let me clear it up, I kind of confused myself again too; Princess Amaterasu hated humans, Akane is the reincarnation but she doesnt hate humans, she is one! Basically I think that Kagome pulled out the sword because she's human **_**and**_** because she was a really sweet and innocent girl. Akane is the same way (for now). I hope it all made sense.**_


	16. Episode 8

_**'I want to change the world! Kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni, ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite. Change my mind, jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e, te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa. It's wonderland!**_

**. . . . . .**

"I'll see you later guys!" Kagome said, swinging her legs over the well.

"Stop talking and just hurry up already! We need to get back to finding the jewel shards!" Inuyasha said.

"Hmpf." Kagome turned to Akane. "Akane, is there something you want me to bring you back?"

Uh, no thanks Kagome. I'm fine."

"Okay. I'll be back soon." Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. "You could try and be nice once in a while ya' know!" Kagome jumped in the well.

Inuyasha turned and began walking back to the village, Akane by his side.

"Why didnt you go back with her? That's your era too."

"Yeah, but I already have what I need here. I already packed a bag after you defeated Yura."

"Oh yeah. But why did you anyway?"

"Uhm..." Akane took a deep breath. She stopped and grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "Okay look Inuyasha,"

"What?"

"I've been wanting to ask you something but...I've been kind of...scared to."

"What is it?"

"Well...I wanted to ask if...I...can stay here with you?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Well yeah, how else are we going to find the jewel shards?"

"No, no I mean-"

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga the flea says, jumping up on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Here you are."

"What is it Myoga?"

"Oh, Lady Kaede said that you all left without saying a word. She was a bit worried, so I came to find you."

"Really? Is that why?"

"Yes of course sire."

Akane looked away. _'I want to be alone with Inuyasha when asking him this. If he does reject me, I'd rather not be in front of people.'_

Inuyasha looked over at Akane. "Hey, what were you saying?"

"Uh...nothing. Let's just get back to Kaede."

"Okay."

Inuyasha, Myoga and Akane started back to Kaede's village. Akane stepped into Kaede's hut and sat next to the fire. She stared at it for a long time. It was quiet for a long time.

Inuyasha groaned. "Damn it! Why is it so damn quiet!?"

Akane sighed deeply.

"And what the hell was that for, Akane?!"

"What are you talking about?" she said.

"Why did you just sigh like you're in frustration?"

"'Cause maybe I am."

"Why?"

"Why are you trying to start an argument? Just let it be silent Inuyasha. Sometimes humans like things quiet."

"Well if you guys are gonna sit here and just stay like statues, I'm leaving."

Kaede sighed. "That boy has no couth."

"Tell me about it." Akane said.

Akane suddenly felt an anormous amount of irritability. She put a hand to her stomach.

"What the heck was that about?" she asked herself.

"Pardon?" Kaede said.

"Uh, nothing." Akane stood. "I'm going to go and check on Inuyasha."

Kaede nodded.

Akane left the hut and Kaede turned to Myoga. "Perhaps I am getting older and my mind is slipping away but...do ye think that Akane _likes_ Inuyasha?"

Myoga scratched his head. "Actually, I was quite thinking the same thing. It could just be my imagination but...they do spend an unordinate amount of time together. Even with Miss Kagome there, they just seem to be alone together."

Kaede shook her head. "Perhaps it is that Akane has recently discovered a power inside of her and she wants Inuyasha to help her draw it out somehow."

Myoga closed his eyes. "I dont know how she could possibly get him to do that. The boy is really thick-headed. If he was a bit more bright, his fight with Sesshomaru would not have even taken longer than five minutes."

"I do wonder about her though." Kaede said, looking towards the door. "She is the reincarnation of Princess Amatersu after all." Kaede stood and walked outside. She looked over and saw Akane looking up and Inuyasha whom was sitting in a tree. She then picked up a rock and threw it up at him. Inuyasha caught it and then started yelling at her. "Would she perhaps turn on young Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"Kagome says that Akane is a pleasant girl." Myoga looked over. "But I suppose it wouldnt hurt to find out more about her."

**. . . . . .**

"Come on Inuyasha! You were the one that started this! Dont back out now!"

"I said leave me alone!"

"You're just mad because I'm winning." Akane smiled and crossed her arms.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut up!"

Akane laughed. She looked around and then sighed. "Inuyasha..."

"Now what?!"

"Can I...talk to you for a sec?"

Inuyasha looked down. He saw the look on Akane's face. "What is it?"

"I..." she blushed and looked down.

Inuyasha jumped down in front of her. "What is it, Akane?"

She looked up at him. "Inuyasha I-"

"I'm back you guys!" Kagome said, running up to them.

"Finally! Now lets get to finding the jewel shards!" Inuyasha said.

"Master Inuyasha," Myoga said, suddenly appearing on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I did hear that there is a powerful beast in the Wasashi area."

"Well lets get going then!" Inuyasha said.

"You guys go ahead." Akane said.

"You're not coming Akane?" Kagome asked.

"Uhm..." She looked at Inuyasha who was looking away. "I dont really-"

"Oh please come!" Kagome said, clasping her hands together. "You cant leave me alone with Inuyasha." she said, venom in the word Inuyasha.

"Hmpf."

"Well..."

"Please Akane?!"

Akane smiled. "Okay, sure."

Kagome wrapped her arms around Akane.

"Just let me go and grab my bag."

"Okay, we'll wait here."

"Wait?! We need to get going! The longer we wait, the more other demons are going to find the jewel shards!"

"Sit boy!"

"Ahhug!"

"Honestly, learn some manners Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Akane went back to Kaede's hut and she grabbed her bag. Kaede was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hi Kaede. Kagome and I are going with Inuyasha to find the jewel shards."

"That be fine." Kaede looked at her seriously. "Ye all be careful."

"Thanks. We will." Akane nodded and left the hut.

Kaede watched them all walk off. "I truly hope Akane will not betray Inuyasha and Kagome."

**. . . . . .**

Akane looked down at the ground the whole time they were walking. Kagome was talking to her about school assignments, not taking notice that Akane wasnt listening at all. Inuyasha looked over.

_'What the hell is algebra?'_ he thought.

"Akane? Akane did you hear me?" Kagome said.

"Uh, yeah. I'm listening."

Inuyasha growled. He could tell something was wrong with Akane. "Kagome would you shut up already? Geez. Nobody wants to hear about this algrabra."

"Its algebra. And I need to talk about it! Akane and I have a big test coming up and I need to study!"

"Well its pretty obvious that she doesnt care. She's not even listening to you."

"You're not? Akane you'll fail all you're classes if you dont study!"

"I was listening Kagome, honest."

"You're a jerk Inuyasha."

"Me?! What the hell did I do?!"

**. . . . . .**

Soon it became nightfall and they all stopped to rest.

"We've been walking all night and we havent seen a sign of life anywhere!" Kagome said.

"Not to mention we didnt find any jewel shards."

Akane sighed.

"Whats wrong Akane?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing. Just tired."

"How about we eat something and then call it a night?" Kagome said.

"Sure."

"Here," Kagome handed her a bottle of water, a fruit bar, and a bag of chips. "Sorry, I didnt bring anything else."

"It's okay. This is fine." Akane smiled. "Thanks."

"Inuyasha, do you want some?"

"No, I'm not eating you're weird looking food."

"It's really good." Kagome said, waving the bag of chips in Inuyasha's face.

"I said no." Inuyasha said, smacking the chips out of Kagome's hand.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome picked up the bag. "How about you Myoga? Would you like to try some?"

"Uh," Myoga looked at Inuyasha then back at Kagome. "Sorry Miss Kagome, they all do look quite enticing but I must say that I'm not very hungry."

"Oh, okay. More for us then." Kagome looked at Akane and smiled.

Soon after eating, Kagome pulled out sleeping bags for her and Akane. They rolled them out and then Kagome pulled out a couple textbooks, some paper and pencils.

"What did you get for number 7?" Kagome asked Akane.

"Uh, negative 4."

"What? I put two. How did you get that?"

"Well you have to start by finding the positive square root of 16. And then figure out which number squared ,multiplied by itself, equals 16. The number 4 squared equals 16." Akane jotted down some numbers. "Finally, include the negative sign to get the negative square root."

"Oh! I get it." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked over at their work. "I think my brain is gonna fry."

Akane sat up. "You want us to teach you Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, you could learn something other than how to find jewel shards. And then we could teach you manners, we all know you could use them." Kagome and Akane laughed.

"Shut up!"

**. . . . . .**

After finishing the work, Kagome and Akane went to sleep. Myoga slept near the fire. Inuyasha sat against the tree and closed his eyes. He took one last look at the girls and then began to drift off.

Akane sat up and put a hand to her chest. She sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh," Akane blushed. "Nothing, just...a weird dream."

Inuyasha closed his eyes again. Akane stood and put on her shoes. As she started to walk off, Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I just want to take a walk." she said, moving Inuyasha's hand off her arm.

"At this time of night? Dont you know you could get killed by a demon?"

"Well, I have powers too, remember?"

"Yeah but you dont even know how to use them."

"Well..." Akane looked down. "Why dont you come with me then?"

"What?"

Akane grabbed his arm. "Come on."

Inuyasha pulled back. "No way."

"Why not?"

"Somebody's got to stay here and watch over Kagome."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Besides, Myoga is here with her."

"Myoga? Pft. He'll flee at the whiff of a demon. And what if something happens to her? Can you see the jewel shards?"

"Well...no."

"She can see them, I'm not taking the chance at her being eaten and me never getting them back."

"Fine." Akane sighed. "I'll be right back."

"Wait, I said dont go anywhere!"

"I have to pee Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha blushed. He then growled. "Just hurry up."

Akane walked into the woods. "How will I ever be able to ask Inuyasha if I can stay with him if Kagome is always there?!" She sighed and leaned against a tree. "I guess this could be a sign maybe. I mean, I do want to live with Inuyasha but...why? I've only known him a week now. Princess Amaterasu did say that our souls are connected." she sighed again. "I suppose even if I did have the time, he would be more focused on finding the jewel shards. I'll figure something out."

Akane did her business. She found a small puddle nearby and dipped her hands in. She shook her hands as she walked back. Inuyasha looked up at her, scoffed and then closed his eyes again. Akane took off her shoes and got back in the sleeping bag.

**. . . . . .**

**A couple days later**

As it's been the last couple days, Kagome was always talking about school subjects. Akane chatted along with her. Inuyasha, growling and telling them to shut up.

"Did you know that Tommy is moving to America?" Akane said.

"He is?! When did you hear that?"

"About a month ago."

"Oh wow. His family is like the richest people in Tokyo!"

"Yeah. I guess when he moves to America, his family is only going to be like, middle class or something. There are a lot of successful people in America."

_'This is hell.'_ Inuyasha thought.

Kagome looked over. She squealed. "A lake! Finally!" Kagome grabbed Akane's hand and ran over to the water. She began take off her shirt and then stopped. "Inuyasha, I need you to go away."

"What? Why?"

"Akane and I are going to change."

"So?"

"So I dont want you to see us naked!"

Inuyasha blushed. "Fine." He turned away and walked off into the forest.

Kagome took off her clothes and slipped into her bathing suit.

"Oh." Akane looked into her bag. "I dont think I brought a bathing suit."

"Its okay. I brought an extra one just in case." Kagome smiled, and handed Akane a pink bathing suit.

"Thanks Kagome."

"No problem. Now hurry up and change so we can take a bath. I'm sure Inuyasha wants to leave as soon as possible."

"Sure."

**. . . . . .**

Inuyasha jumped up into a tree and closed his eyes. Akane naked flashed in his mind. He shook his head.

"Damn girl." He said to himself.

Inuyasha huffed and then opened one eye. He looked down to see Akane just sitting at the bank of the lake and Kagome swimming around. Akane looked over and Inuyasha opened both his eyes wide as she smiled at him. He pretended he didnt see and looked over.

"Master Inuyasha, what are you thinking?" Myoga asked, jumping onto a branch.

"Nothin'."

"Hey Inuyasha!" Akane called.

"What?"

"Come down here!"

"No way."

Akane got up and walked over to the tree he was in. "Inuyasha, come down here."

"I said no, quit bugging me."

"Kagome!"

"Uh, yeah?!"

"Could you say sit please?!"

"Inuyasha! What did you say to her?! Sit boy!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Thanks Kagome!" Akane looked down at Inuyasha, and smiled.

"What do you want?" He asked standing up.

"Inuyasha, I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Uhm..." Akane smiled. "I dont know. Something."

"You had Kagome sit me and you dont even have anything to say to me?!"

"Yeah."

"I should tear you're-huh?" Inuyasha stopped in midsentence.

"What?"

"You're eyes..."

"What about them?"

"They just..."

"What?"

"They're green."

"Yeah, so?"

"No, you're eyes...something...something about them..."

"Yeah, you've told me this before. You think you've seen them before."

"No but I mean, I think...I think I know where. It just flashed in my head."

"Oh? What did you see?"

"Nothing. A black figure and you're eyes. I-"

Something white caught Inuyasha's eye. He looked over.

"What?" Akane said.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

Inuyasha ran after the white figure. Kagome turned around and screamed. Inuyasha stopped on a rock, trying to keep himself from falling over.

"Geez, would you not scare me like that?! Its not what you think."

"It's not because of you. It's my clothes."

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "I heard a whistle."

**. . . . . .**

_****Hope you enjoyed it. ;-)**_


	17. Episode 8 - pt2

_**'I want to change the world! Kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni, ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite. Change my mind, jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e, te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa. It's wonderland!**_

**. . . . . .**

"Inuyasha..." Akane said, holding her hand at her heart. She looked down.

Kagome got out the water and started to follow Inuyasha. She stopped and looked back. "Hey Akane! You coming?!" Kagome saw Akane walk into the forest. "Akane?"

"Hey! What's holding you up?!" Inuyasha called. "You want you're clothes back or what?!"

"Yeah, coming!" Kagome looked back. "I wonder what's wrong. I'll talk to her when I come back."

Kagome turned and ran after Inuyasha.

"Over here! The whistling is getting louder!" Inuyasha said, looking back at Kagome. _'Where's her annoying friend?' _He thought. Inuyasha turned back around and ran towards the sound.

"That's my good boy. So what'd you bring me?" they heard.

Inuyasha and Kagome saw a head of black hair as they got closer.

"This...this isnt something to eat!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up from the bushes.

"Give me my clothes back!" Kagome yelled.

They boy pulled out a sword. "Who are you?! You look suspicious!"

Inuyasha walked over to him and kicked his head against the tree. "We were just about to say the same thing."

The little monkey started running around in circles. Inuyasha growled and then punched the monkey on the head.

"Shut up would ya?!"

"Inuyasha, stop it!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha removed his foot. Kagome picked up her bag.

"What's you're problem?! You cant just go around stealing other people's things!"

The boy sighed. "I apologize ma'am. I've recently got seperated from my allies and I've had trouble finding food or anything of any kind."

"You said you were hungry right? Here," Kagome handed him a bag of chips. "They're potato chips. Inuyasha, you stay here and watch him. I'm going to go change."

"Hmpf." Inuyasha sat in the dent of the tree.

Kagome went behind some very tall trees and put back on her uniform. She folded her bathing suit and put it in her bag. When she went back, the boy and his monkey were scarfing down the chips. Kagome sat next to him.

"Boy, you must've been really hungry." Kagome reached in her bag and pulled out a small paper cup. She poured some tea in it. "Want some tea?"

"Thank you." the boy said with his mouth stuffed. He grabbed the cup and gulped the tea, then continued eating the chips.

"Here, I have some for you too Inuyasha."

"No thank you."

"But if you eat it, I wont have to carry it all!"

"Look," Inuyasha jumped down and picked up Kagome's bag. "it's not my fault you gotta carry around so much junk all the time!"

"Its not junk! Its homework, and clothes and-"

"I give up." Inuyasha sighed.

The boy stood up and put his hands together, and so did his monkey. "I give you thanks woman. The chips potato were delicious."

"My name is Kagome." she smiled. "And his is Inuyasha."

The boy smacked his face.

"He's Myoga the flea."

The boy slightly turned. _'Who are these people?' _he thought to himself.

"You said before you were seperated from you're allies. Does that mean you're a nobleman?"

"I'm not at liberty to reveal my family." he said, turning his back on Kagome. "But my name's Nobunaga."

Kagome gasped. "Nobunaga?! THE Nobunaga?!" Kagome ran up to him and grabbed his hand. "Let me shake you're hand! I'm so glad to meet you!" She quickly pulld out a pen and paper from her bag. "Can I have you're autograph?!"

"Uh, okay." He took the paper and pen.

"Right here, if you dont mind. And you're full name of course." Kagome giggled.

"What's got you so excited?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's Oda Nobunaga! Hello?! Don't you study history?! I wish Akane was here to meet him too!"

**. . . . . .**

Akane wiped the tears from her eyes. She sniffled. "Where did they go? Inuyasha! Kagome?! Inuyasha!" She shook her head. "Of course they'd ditch me. Why am I not suprised?" Akane sat at the bank of the lake. She picked up a rock and threw it into the water. "They could have told me they were leaving. Now I'm here...all alone." Akane stood and pulled on her backpack. "I dont even know how to get back to Kaede's village." Akane turned back. "Kagome?! Inuyasha, where did you go?! Inuyasha!? Inuyasha?!"

Akane sighed. "I guess I'd better just...find a way on my own."

She started to walk into the forest. It was quiet for a while, then suddenly Akane heard movements, like someone was following behind her.

"Hello?!" she called, scanning the area. "Hello?!"

She turned and started walking again. The movements got closer, like they were right behind her.

"Whose there?!" her heart started pounding. "I...I think I'd better hurry and get back to Kaede's." she turned and walked faster.

There was a large thud. Akane froze.

"Inuyasha...please tell me that's you..." She slowly began to turn, and something grabbed her throat and held her in the air. She grabbed onto its arm. "Ahh!"

"A human, walking in the forest alone. How lucky am I?" the ogre like demon said. It had dirty brown horns on its head and they were curved down, his skin was like a mucky green and he had a loincloth around his waist. He applied pressure to Akane's neck. "Looks like I'll be having dinner tonight. Fresh."

Akane looked down at the ogre. _'Inuyasha isnt here to save me. What am I going to do? I cant...I cant die here...I dont want to die!' _she thought. Akane grunted and squeezed on the ogre's wrist. "INUYASHA!"

The orge was shocked. He gasped/screamed as Akane squeezed on his wrist. She pulled back and his hand came off. The orge screamed. "What are you?! You're not human at all!" The orge pulled out a club full of spikes and yelled as he brought it down. "DIE!"

Akane looked up. She gasped. Her arms flew up and a millon tiny yellow sparkles flew from her hand, halting the swing of the orge. Akane stood and looked the orge in the eye. Her eyes seemed to flash, like light hitting something reflective.

The orge gasped. "It's...you."

"It's me." Akane said. She pulled her arms back some, and then pushed them forward. The force she emitted from her hands swirled around the orge and then it took him into the air. The orge screamed. The sparkles went into his mouth. The orge groaned inwardly and then held onto his neck. He looked down at Akane. She smiled, devilishly. Then his chest burst open, blood splashing onto Akane. The orge dropped to the ground, dead.

Akane felt dizzy all of a sudden. "What...what happened?" She gasped when she saw the orge. "Oh my God!" She touched her face and she felt a warm liquid. She pulled her hand back and saw blood. "Blood..." Akane's eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.

**. . . . . .**

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Myoga walked back to the lake.

"Its really awful he went all that way to save the girl and she didnt love him back. But I guess its all fine now! At least she's safe."

"Pft. If it were me, I wouldve let that toad have her."

"Inuyasha, you're so crude. It wouldve been so cute if she loved him back!" Kagome clasped her hands together and smiled. "Talk about romantic!"

"Talk about annoying." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Sit boy!"

"Auhhg!"

"Hey," Kagome looked around. "Where's Akane? Akane! Akane!"

Inuyasha stood and wiped his clothes. "Maybe she went back to the village."

"No...she doesnt know the way back. Inuyasha something happened to her! We have to find her!"

They started to walk around the forest.

"I'm telling you, she went back to the village."

"I guess..." Kagome sighed. "Maybe you're right."

"Wait," Inuyasha held his arm up. "I smell blood."

"Blood?! Is it Akane's?!"

Inuyasha sniffed again. "Its definitely her."

Kagome gasped. "Oh no!"

Inuyasha ran towards the smell, Kagome behind. They came upon a large orge looking creature and;

"Akane!" Kagome said. She ran over to her and held her up. "It's blood! She's dead! Oh my God! Akane, wake up!"

"Hardly," Inuyasha said, staring down at the orge. "From the looks of things, I'd say its his blood."

Kagome looked back at Akane. "So she's not dead?"

Inuyasha leaned down and looked at Akane. _'I wonder what happened here?' _Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder and shook her. "Hey, wake up!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, pushing him off.

Akane groaned and then her eyes opened slowly. "Ka...Kagome?"

"Hi." Kagome smiled.

Akane looked over and saw Inuyasha wiping something off his pants. She sat up and threw herself at Inuyasha. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Inuyasha!"

"Uh...uhm..." Inuyasha said. "Hey." he pulled her off.

"Miss Akane, would you mind telling us what happened here?" Myoga said.

"I..." she looked at the orge. "I dont know. All I remember is him coming up behind me, he grabbed me by the neck and held me up in the air, after that...nothing." Akane held her throat. "I must've passed out."

"So you didnt do this?" Inuyasha said.

"I dont see how I could have." Akane said, standing.

"Well," Kagome stood and put a hand on her shoulder. "We're glad you're okay."

"Thanks Kagome." Akane looked down at herself. "I guess I need to take another bath."

"I'll come with you."

"I dont know about this," Inuyasha said, after Akane and Kagome walked off. "Something doesnt add up."

"I agree." Myoga said.

"Who could have done this? It surely couldnt have been done by any human so..." Inuyasha knelt down and turned the orge over. "what demon would save a helpless human like her?"

"Mmm."

"It's whole upper chest is gone."

Myoga snapped his eyes open. "Master Inuyasha, perhaps Akane did this."

"You heard her Myoga, she said she passed out."

"Yes but-"

"And she's just a human, so how could she!?"

"Yes, but she is the reincarnation of the demon princess Amaterasu."

"Oh yeah. Then if she did do this, how come she doesnt remember?"

"She is only just tapping into her powers, I suppose it is common for her not to remember."

"Oh." Inuyasha smiled. "Well if she can do things like this, then we'll get the jewel shards back in no time!"

Kagome and Akane came back to Inuyasha.

"Are you sure you're okay, Akane?"

"I'm fine. It was just blood Kagome... Thank goodness it wasnt mine."

Kagome put a hand on Akane's shoulder. "Inuyasha, I think we should head back to Kaede's."

**. . . . . .**

Later that night, as Kagome slept soundly, Akane was wide awake. She sighed deeply. Inuyasha came up on the side of her, logs on his left shoulder.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"No."

He put the logs next to the fire and sat next to Akane. "Stop worrying yourself. You're alive aren't ya? Be glad about that."

"I know. But I've been thinking...if I have demon powers, how come I couldnt defend myself? I was on the brink of death and I just...fainted." She put her chin on her knees. "You werent there so...who saved me?"

"You did."

"What?"

"Myoga thinks that you killed that demon."

"_I_ killed it? How? I was passed out."

"He said because you're still learning to use them, its normal that you wouldnt remember."

"Well..." Akane looked at Inuyasha. "I do remember thinking that I didnt want to die. And then...I..." She gasped lightly. "I remember feeling this overwhelming feeling of anger. Oh, then not soon after it was replaced by sadness." She looked up. "I guess its possible that I killed it."

"Now if you can just learn how to use you're powers faster, we could get the jewel shards, no sweat."

"I guess."

"Huh..."

"What?"

"I just remembered something."

"What?"

"You put a hole in my father's chest too."

Akane thought a moment. "Oh yeah."

"And you fainted after you did that too."

"I did." Akane looked at Inuyasha. "What do you think that means? When I faint everytime I use my powers?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "That you cant control them. First thing in the morning we're going to ask Myoga who can train you."

Akane smiled. "Thanks Inuyasha." Akane looked down and saw Inuyasha had put his hand on the ground. She looked up at him, he was looking off in the other direction, a bored look on his face. She looked back at his hand and she slowly reached her hand out to grab his. As she got closer, "Inuyasha..."

"Well," Inuyasha stood. "I think I'd better get some sleep. You should too."

"Uh, sure." she nodded. Akane scooted further into the sleeping bag and then closed her eyes.

Inuyasha leaned against a tree. He looked back at Akane. _'So she's a half-demon too.' _He smirked/smiled. _'She just got a little less annoying.'_ Inuyasha looked at Kagome. _'Her on the other hand...'_

**. . . . . .**

_** Hope you enjoyed it.! ;-)**_


	18. Episode 9

**Inuyasha/**OC/**Kagome**

Inuyasha looked back at the girls. He scrunched his forehead. Akane finally had enough.

"What are you looking at Inuyasha?" she asked.

"You two."

"I know that, but you keep looking back here every three seconds! Why?"

"Because neither of you are talking and I'm starting to think that I must've lost my hearing or something."

"You're saying we talk you're ears off?" Kagome asked.

"Your damn right!"

"Inuyasha, we're not even talking." Akane said.

"I know! And its driving me crazy!"

"You told us not to talk!" Akane shouted back.

"Well...I didnt mean it like that! I meant just stop talking so much!"

"Well you need to make up you're mind! Do you want us to talk or not?!"

"I want you," he pointed at her, "to shut up!"

"Ahhg! You're so stupid, Inuyasha!"

"You're the stupid one!" he said, getting in her face.

"You are!"

"No, you are!"

"Sit boy!" Kagome said.

"What the hell Kagome?!"

"Would you stop arguing with us all the time?! Sheesh! Its starting to get really annoying!"

"What?!" Inuyasha stood up. "You two are the ones annoying! Your always talking about your schooling, and boys and clothes and shoes! I'm sick of it!"

"Maybe we're sick of you!" Kagome and Akane said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

Myoga shook his head. "Teenagers."

A short while later, Inuyasha stopped.

"What is it?" Akane said.

"Is it a demon?" Kagome asked.

"No." Inuyasha's belly growled. "I'm hungry."

Akane rolled her eyes. Kagome knelt down and took some things out her backpack.

"How about some instant noodles?" Kagome said.

"Instant noodles?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Yeah. They have a ton of different flavors and they're all mostly delicious. Here," she handed him two of them and set three more on the ground. "Pick which one you want."

Inuyasha looked at the two in his hands and then the ones on the ground. He sat down and examined them all.

Kagome took out a pot and two bottles of water and some matches. She set them up and looked at Inuyasha.

"Hmm..." he pointed at one with a cow on it. "I think I'll try this one."

"Beef. Alright." Kagome said. She picked up the package and opened it. She poured the now hot water inside and sat the bowl down.

"What?"

"You have to wait for the noodles to get soft, you cant eat them hard!" Kagome said.

"Oh come on! How long is that going to take?!"

Kagome pulled out a timer and set it to three minutes. "When this hand hits the twelve, they'll be done." Kagome turned to Akane. "Do you want some too Akane?"

"Yes, please." Akane picked up one with a chili on it. "I really love this kind."

"Yeah, they're really good. This is Sota's favorite kind actually." Kagome smiled. She poured the rest of the hot water into Akane's bowl and set them next to Inuyasha's.

They all sat in silence for three minutes.

"And three, two, one." the timer beeped and Kagome pressed the button at the top. "And there you have it, you're noodles are ready." Kagome pulled out some chopsticks and handed them to Inuyasha and Akane. They both picked up their bowls. Kagome reached in her back and pulled out a snack bar and handed it to Myoga. "Here Myoga, I think you might like this one better."

Myoga opened the bar and began to eat on it. "Mmm. Thank you Kagome."

"This is really good." Inuyasha said.

Akane and Kagome watched as Inuyasha pigged out.

"Come on Kagome, arent you gonna dig in?" Inuyasha said, pointing at the pot.

Kagome groaned. "Speaking of digging, have you noticed we're surrounded by corpses here?!"

Akane and Inuyasha looked around. Inuyasha shrugged and kept eating.

"I cant see how you two can eat in a place like this!"

Akane smiled and took a bite of her food. She looked over at Inuyasha. _'Inuyasha, he's such an animal.' _She giggled. _'Inuyasha...'_

"I must say Kagome, I am suprised at the conviences of you're era. Tell me, has our land begun trading with others?"

"Yeah, good observation Myoga. Actually, instant noodles were invented right her in Japan during the space age. Everyone eats them but originally they were meant for astronauts in outerspace."

"Astro-nuts?" Inuyasha and Myoga said.

"Astro-nauts. We've explored outerspace. Hey right! I guess you dont even know we've been to the moon!"

"Man has traveled to the moon?" Myoga asked.

"On a bike-cycle?" Inuyasha added.

"No. In a rocket of course."

"And that would be?"

"They're long and they're usually white."

Akane chuckled as Kagome tried to tell Inuyasha of the 20th century accomplishments as he just looked on dumb-founded. He started to eat his food again.

"Trust you to be more interested in noodles than outerspace." Kagome said, crossing her arms.

The sky suddenly got dark.

Kagome gasped. "What's going on!?"

"I dont know, but something tells me its trouble." he said, jumping up and letting go of his bowl.

"Lord Inuyasha, no littering." Myoga said.

Akane and Kagome stood next to each other.

"You down there," came a voice, "you posses a piece of the sacred Shikon Jewel."

"Whose that?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"A demon?" Kagome asked.

"I believe its a fox."

"Not likely Myoga," Inuyasha said.

The blue swirls went into itself and then turned into a large pink bubble. Akane, Inuyasha, and Kagome stared at it.

"Hand over the jewel, or you're life." the bubble opened its mouth and floated down onto Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows and scratched his head.

"Inuyasha..." Akane said.

Inuyasha smacked the ball and it flew back.

"WHOAAA!" the ball transformed into a kid and it fell to the ground.

They ran up to him.

"Its a kid!" Kagome said.

"Who dares to burst my bubble?!" he yelled.

Inuyasha reached out to grab the kid, he tried to get away but Inuyasha already had him.

"Fiesty little thing, arent ya? Nice tail. Looks like a badger or a squirrel."

Akane walked over and poked its belly. "Wow, I didnt know squirrels were this big during this time period."

"I'm a fox, heathen!"

"Our squirrels are really small. If someone saw this thing in the road, they definitely wouldnt run over it by accident."

"I said I'm a fox!"

"A fox?" Kagome said, "It talks? Cool. Let me catch him when you're done." Kagome smiled.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to teach him a lesson." Something gray suddenly appeared in Inuyasha's hand and he went down.

"Where'd that come from?" Akane said.

"Hey, get out of my stuff!" Kagome shouted.

They all looked over and saw the fox digging through Kagome's backpack.

"Found it! A sacred jewel shard!" The fox jumped in the air. "Our time together has been short but sweet, farewell." It turned into an orb and disappeared with a pop.

"Hey!"

"It disappeared!"

Inuyasha growled. There was a clank and they all looked back. A skull started moving...with the tail of a fox. Inuyasha walked over and punched through the skull to the kids head.

"Always pick on the little guy." he pouted.

Kagome picked up a spray bottle. "This might sting a bit." she said, before spraying something on him. "Just think happy thoughts."

"Why did you just try and steal the jewel from us?" Akane asked.

"For my father. I need to get the shard of the jewel to avenge him."

"What do you mean avenge? You dont mean you're father was killed do you?" Kagome asked.

"I get it." Inuyasha took the jewel out his shirt. "He's not strong enough so he needs the power of the jewel to take out his enemies."

"Hm?" Kagome scooted over to Inuyasha.

"I'm strong enough to take on any enemy. I wanted-"

"Mind telling me how the jewel got into you're coat?"

"I was protecting it for you. You got a problem with that?"

"Give it here!" Kagome said.

"Let go of it!" Inuyasha said.

The fox growled. "I'm still talking here!"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked over. "Hm?"

Akane shook her head. "Oh Inuyasha..."

"What, she started it!"

"Its my jewel!"

"No its not! That jewel belongs to me!"

"It came out of my body!"

"You didnt even know it was there until Misstress Centipede ripped it out of ya!"

"You're only going to use it for selfish reasons!"

"Heck yeah!"

Akane groaned, she snatched the bottle out of Kagome's hand. "How about_ I _hold onto it?!"

"And what can you do with it?!" Inuyasha said.

"Shut up Inuyasha. I'm not going to let anything happen to it."

"You're the one that made it like this!"

Akane blushed. "I said shut up!"

Kagome looked over at the fox. "What did you say you're name was?"

"It's Shippo."

"We're sorry for interuppting Shippo. Please continue."

Shippo crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "It all started not too long ago. Hundreds of warriors were engaged in a battle near the forest where we lived when a dark cloud passed overhead. A cloud so dark and evil, no one could imagine the horrors it would bring."

"Uhm," Inuyasha lowered his eyes, "try telling the story without the theatrics okay?"

Akane smiled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"What?! He's making it sound boring! Get to the part about the jewel shards already!"

"Ugh!"

Shippo sighed and continued. "The warriors were first suprised by the strange turn in the weather."

**. . . . . .**

_"Look! Something approaches!" said a warrior, pointing up at the sky._

_Appearing from a strike of lightning, were two young demons. One rather large and the other fairly average._

_"Time to hunt, Manten."_

_"Ay brother, start the hunt."_

_The young demon swung his staff and a blue light shone from it, destroying everything in its path._

_"Flee little rodents!" the demon yelled, throwing down his staff at the warriors._

_The staff sparked and then killed off the remaining warriors._

_"They annihilated the enemy with a single strike of lightning."_

_"What is their purpose? Do the beasts claim to be our allies?"_

_Manten looked down. "Hmpf. You entertain thoughts of being our allies?" he opened his mouth and a yellow charge came from it, killing the hoarde of warriors._

_As the demons flew off after killing all the warriors, the one assumed to be the leader smiled._

_"Ah, that was certainly entertaining."_

_"Yes indeed, those pitiful warriors."_

_"But the day is still young and I'm feeling restless. The Shikon jewel embedded in my forehead leaves me with power to spare."_

_"So true."_

_"Imagine what powers we would have with even more jewels." the demon said, flying back and lying on the cloud, Manten was on._

_"Hm. We must search among the beasts and relinquish them of their precious treasures." He stroked a fox around his waist. "As we did with our dearly departed friend, the fox."_

_The demons started to laugh._

**. . . . . .**

Inuyasha stood. "Do you remember where they were headed to?"

Shippo nodded. "Somewhere west of here."

"Well lets get going then."

Kagome nodded and packed her things back in the her bag.

Akane was lost in her thoughts. She felt someone take her hand.

"Come on, Akane." Inuyasha said.

Kagome got on her bike and rolled up to them. "You're coming, right Akane?"

Akane nodded. She stood up and got onto Inuyasha's back.

Shippo hopped onto Kagome's backpack as she started to pedal away. Inuyasha and Akane jumped from tree to tree.

"Wait, they murdered you're father to get his piece of the Shikon jewel? But why did he have it?" Kagome asked the little fox demom.

"I couldnt say." Shippo said. "All I know is the Thunder Brothers are stealing jewels from demons."

Kagome stopped. "Thunder Brothers?"

"Its a nickname, because of their thunder and lightning attacks."

"Heard of 'em, Myoga?" Inuyasha asked.

"He must be talking of Hiten and Manten. And if the rumors are true, those two are evil incarnate."

"Evil?" Akane repeated. "Inuyasha, they're killing demons and humans. What if you-"

"Big deal! All I gotta do is defeat the brothers and I'll walk away with all their jewel shards!"

"And one day man will walk on the moon!" Shippo said. "You're no match for the evil Thunder Brothers. You're only half-demon. I can smell the human in you."

Akane looked at Inuyasha. "Uh oh."

"This is between demons. Its got nothing to do with half-breeds such as yourself, stay out of it."

Kagome got off her bike. "Thats no way to speak to Inuyasha."

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and hit Shippo on the head. Akane slid off Inuyasha's back as he repeatedly hit Shippo on the head.

Akane sighed and pulled Inuyasha back. "Stop it Inuyasha, he's just a little kid."

The little fox began to grovel. "Forgive me, I'm very sorry, no hard feelings."

"Heh, someone's gotta teach him a lesson."

Shippo stood and began reaching in his shirt. "As a token of my apology-" he put a stone in Inuyasha's hand and Inuyasha fell to the ground with a silly statue attached to his hand. Shippo laughed and then put a slip of paper on it.

"Is this suppose to be humorous!?"

"You're stuck until you can get the spell scroll peeled off."

"Don't be so childish Shippo, take the spell off him." Kagome said.

"Hmpf." Shippo turned his head.

"Come on Inuyasha." Akane kneeled down and put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "The statue doesnt look that heavy."

"I'd like to see you free yourself." Inuyasha said, groaning as he tried to pull his hand from under the statue.

"I try to avoid putting spells on women, forgive me Kagome." Shippo said. He jumped up and smacked Kagome on the back of the neck.

Kagome grabbed him. "A little respect please!"

Shippo emitted a force between him and Kagome.

"Not again!" Kagome said, letting him go.

Shippo jumped down and turned, "Thanks." he held up the bottle containing the jewel shards. "I'll use this to lure out the Thunder Brothers." Shippo ran off.

"That little dogs got my jewel shards!" Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows. "Get back here you mangy mutt!"

Akane stood and started to run after her. "Kagome!"

"Hey! You cant leave me here with this thing stuck to me! Get back here!"

Akane stopped in her tracks. She looked back at Inuyasha and then back at Kagome.

"Well!?" Inuyasha snapped.

"But Kagome-"

"Kagome nothin'! Get this thing off me!"

Akane rolled her eyes and went back to Inuyasha. She knelt down and looked at the stone. "What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Peel of the scroll, you idiot! What else?!"

"You can not call me names!"

"Get this thing off me!"

"No!"

"What?!"

"I'm going to make sure Kagome is alright." Myoga said, hopping off.

"Get if off Akane!"

"Apologize!"

"For what?!"

"You just called me an idiot!"

"I'm not apologizing for nothin'!"

"Fine. Sit here with you're new friend." Akane stood.

"Alright, alright!" Inuyasha said.

Akane knelt back down. "Well?"

"I'll apologize if you get this thing off me."

Akane groaned. She grabbed the scroll and pulled at it. "Its not coming off, Inuyasha."

"Pull harder!"

Akane pulled as hard she could. She decided to give up. "I guess you're stuck like this Inuyasha."

"Ugh!"

Akane put her hand on her chin. She looked at Inuyasha. _'This may not be the right time but...' _"Inuyasha-"

"Akane-"

They both said at the same time.

"Uh, what?" Inuyasha asked.

Akane shook her head. "Nothing. What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say you're useless!"

Akane scoffed. She grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulders. "I'm not the one stuck to a statue, am I?!"

Something rustled in the bushes. Akane squealed and clutched onto Inuyasha. A family of badgers came out. They looked at Inuyasha and Akane and then scurried to the other side.

Inuyasha scoffed. "You're supposed to be a demon princess, look at you, scared of a badger."

Akane blushed.

"Cant even peel of a piece of paper. You really are pathetic, you know that?"

Akane looked down. She felt an enormous feel of sadness and guilt. "Inuyasha..."

"Save it okay?!" He turned his head and mumbled something.

Akane then got angry. She glared at Inuyasha. He raised an eyebrow. Akane looked back at the stone. She reached out her hand.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha said. "You cant do it."

"Yes I can." Akane's eyes flashed.

"Huh?"

Akane took the slip of paper in between her index finger and her thumb and she pulled it back. It came off with ease. Inuyasha was shocked.

"You...you did it."

"I did?" Akane smiled. "I did it!"

Inuyasha stood and looked at his hands. "I cant believe you actually did it."

Akane wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist. "I did it!"

Inuyasha grabbed her arms and pulled her off him. "Alright, dont get too excited. All you did was rip off a piece of paper. Its not like you killed a demon."

"But...didnt I?"

Inuyasha stared at her. "Shut up."

Akane smiled.

"Uh..."

They both looked in front of them.

"Shippo." Akane said, letting go of Inuyasha and moving away from him.

"How did you get that off?" he asked.

Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the tail and punched him on the head. "Thats for putting that thing on me."

"Inuyasha!"

"You big-"

"Where's Kagome?" Akane asked.

"Uh..." Shippo jumped from Inuyasha's hand onto the seat of Kagome's bike.

"Where is she?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I'll tell you, on one condition."

"Condition? Like what?" Akane said.

"Inuyasha has to promise not to hit me."

Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head mutiple times.

"I thought we had a deal." Shippo said, sitting up from the ground.

"Tell us where Kagome is, Shippo. Now." Akane demanded.

Shippo looked at the ground. "She's been kidnapped by the Thunder Brothers."

**. . . . . .**

_** I hope you liked it.! Please review, fav, and follow.! ;-)**_


	19. Teaser 2

**Teaser/ SPOILER ALERT!**

Miroku slid closer to Akane. "Do not be upset. Inuyasha is only doing it for Kagome's safety."

"I'm not upset about that."

"You mean you dont care that Kagome is leaving for good?!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Of course I do Shippo, its just..."

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"If I knew how to control my powers..."

"Kagome would still be here." Shippo added.

"Its not you're fault Akane." Miroku said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I..."

"You musnt blame yourself. No one knew Sesshomaru would do that. You and Inuyasha may be strong..."

"But Sesshomaru is stronger." Akane said.

"Yes."

Akane sighed and looked down. "Its all my fault."

"Hey, cheer up Akane." Shippo said, jumping onto her lap. "It might not be the same with Kagome gone but...we still have each other."

Miroku nodded. "Shippo and I will be by you're side no matter what." Miroku grinned mischeivously and ran his hands down her back to her rump.

Akane felt him running his hands on her but she was too upset to do anything about it. She sighed and stood up. "I'm going for a walk."

Miroku and Shippo watched Akane walk away. "I hope she's going to be okay." Shippo said tenderly.

"In time, I'm sure she'll learn to adjust. We all have to."

. . . . . .

It was nearly nightfall when Inuyasha finally came back to Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha..." Shippo said. "Is Kagome..."

"Yeah. She's gone."

Kaede looked down. "It was for the best. But I must say, with her now gone and Akane knowing little of her power, its going to be a rough road finding the shards of the Shikon Jewel."

Inuyasha sighed. "Hey, where is Akane?"

"She said she wanted to take a walk." Shippo said.

"How long has she been gone?"

"Uhm...nearly all day."

"What?! And you havent gone to see where she might be?!"

"She thinks that this is all her fault..." Miroku said. "I thought I'd let her come to terms that Kagome will not be coming back."

Inuyasha turned and walked out the hut.

"I've only been with you for a short while, but I get the feeling that there is some unspoken feelings between Akane and Inuyasha?" Miroku said.

"Its a long story," Shippo said.

"Aye." Kaede agreed.

"I thought that Inuyasha was in love with Kagome. Might he be in love with Akane as well?"

Kaede looked at him. "The story is as goes..."

. . . . . .

Inuyasha found Akane deep in the forest. He walked up behind her. "Hey."

She turned. "Hey."

Inuyasha sat. It was silent for a long time. "Its not you're fault." Inuyasha spoke up.

"What?"

"I didnt send Kagome back because of what you did. It was Sesshomaru who is to blame."

"And I'm partially. If I hadnt..." Akane shook her head. "It is my fault Inuyasha."

"No its not. Quit saying that."

Akane looked away. After about twenty minutes, Inuyasha looked at her.

"Kagome might be gone but..." he put his hand on hers. "at least I still have you, Akane."

Akane turned to him, her eyes watering. "Inuyasha..."

He pulled her close and rested his head on hers.

"I want to be with Sesshomaru." Akane suddenly said.

"What?" Inuyasha pulled back.

Akane said nothing.

"You want to be with Sesshomaru?!"

"Not like that Inuyasha..." Akane stood up. "He said that he's the only one who knows how to unleash my powers and...if I'm going to help you, I need to know how to use them."

"But...he's the whole reason...you cant just..."

"I've already made my decision." she looked behind Inuyasha.

He turned. "Sesshomaru!" he put a hand on his sword.

Akane stopped him. "You have to trust me Inuyasha."

"Akane," he grabbed her shoulders. "You cant leave me too."

Akane wrapped her arms around him. "Please...look after Shippo."

"Akane..."

She watched as Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away. "I'll be coming back."

"When?"

"I dont know." She took his hand. "I promise you Inuyasha...when I come back, you wont have to worry about anyone being in danger again."

"Dont do this. Its not you're fault."

"I have to go." Akane pulled away from him.

"Akane! AKANE!"

She faded into the fog with Sesshomaru.

. . . . . .

_Spoiler Alert! Yes, Akane will be joining Sesshomaru but she will be coming back to Inuyasha. So, its just going to be Kagome and Inuyasha for a short while. I hope you liked this little teaser!_


	20. Episode 9 - pt2

**Inuyasha/**OC**/Kagome**

Akane gasped. "What?!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Oh no."

"Inuyasha we have to do something." Akane said.

Inuyasha nodded. "Right." He began to shake Shippo.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?!" Akane said to him.

Toys, acorns and leaves fell from Shippo's jacket. A bottle fell to the ground. Inuyasha bent down and picked it up.

"Thank goodness. It's safe."

Akane fell back and stood up. "Inuyasha!"

"Would you forget that for a while?! Kagome's been kidnapped by the Thunder Brothers! So shouldnt you go after her?!

"Huh? The same two brothers who killed you're father abducted Kagome? You let 'em get away?!" Inuyasha brought his face closer to Shippo's. "You're not exactly reaking with the scent of victory. What'd you do? Conceal yourself in the bushes while they made off with her?"

"Inuyasha come on." Akane said.

"Why are you putting the all the blame on me?! She's you're woman! You should at least do some of the rescuing!"

_'His woman?'_ Akane thought.

Inuyasha blushed. He growled and smashed Shippo's face into the ground. "She aint my woman!"

"Hey!"

"But I suppose it wouldnt hurt to save her."

"Huh?"

"If you're prepared to give me an apology that is."

"What?!" Akane shouted.

"And prepare me a nice hot bath tonight."

"Are you serious Inuyasha?! We have to rescue Kagome!"

"I'm not moving an inch until that fox apologizes!"

"For what?! He didnt do anything!"

"Uhm, hello! For cursing me with that stone!"

"You're free aren't you?!"

"Hmpf!" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha!"

"Shippo," Myoga says, "just give the Master what he wants. Time is wasting and the girl is in danger."

Shippo groaned. ''Why am I the one always handing out apologies?'' he said. ''But I cant rescue Kagome on my own.'' He sighed and then got on his knees. "Okay, I apologize."

"Heh, dont mention it."

Shippo looked up. "Huh?"

Akane got onto Kagome's bike.

"We've got a lot of work to do Shippo. Lets move out."

Akane looked back at Shippo and smiled. "You can ride with me. Come on." she patted the backpack.

"That was fairly painless." Shippo said, jumping onto the bag.

Akane started to pedal after Inuyasha.

"So," Shippo said after a while. "who are you to Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Are you his woman too? I was told that a man can have more than one woman if he so chooses."

Akane blushed. "Uh..." She looked at Inuyasha. _'Who am I to Inuyasha? Am I anything?' _Akane shook her head. "Inuyasha and I just met. So I guess technically...I'm nothing to him." she frowned as she said that.

"Oh. Why are you coming along then?"

"Because Kagome is my friend. I want to help her."

Inuyasha glanced back. _'She thinks she's nothing to me? Hold on...is she something to me?'_

**. . . . . .**

Manten stirred a pot of boiling purple liquid. He chuckled. "Ah, mother would be proud if she knew the family recipe was being put to use. The only ingredient left to add is the most important one; the one I like to call deliciously oval. Hehehehe."

Kagome opened her eyes. "Huh?" She sat up.

"Awoken have you, my fair maiden?" Manten said, looking back.

"Where have you taken me?"

"That's the least of your worries."

"Why are you looking at me that way?!"

"I'll tell you. The blood and flesh of young maidens does marvels for hair growth. Some call it the wonder potion of the century."

Kagome squealed. "Eeeh. I'd rather be eaten alive than boiled down for some hair concoction!"

"Shh!" He ran over to her. "Keep you're voice down! If brother Hiten hears you, he might just fulfill you're wish!"

The door to the shack burst open. Hiten and a young girl appeared in the doorway. "Thought I heard voices. Back so soon Manten?"

"Ehehe. That thing is you're brother?" the girl chuckled.

"Hiten, good to see you!"

"Whose she? Whats she doing here?"

"She's mine!" Manten said, covering Kagome. "I found her first!"

"No need to worry. I have no use for her. Not when I have this little vixen." He smiled down at the girl.

_'At least that brother looks human.'_ Kagome thought. _'Maybe I can talk my way out of this.'_

"Oh, while I'm thinking about it," Hiten started. "How'd you fan you're search for jewel fragments?"

"How could I have forgotten?" Manten said, clasping his hands together.

Hiten groaned and walked towards his brother.

"My apologies dear brother! I found one but I lost it!"

"Found one but lost it? Dont tell me you were more interested in this woman so much that you forgotten all about the precious jewel shard?!" Hiten growled and threw his hand back, a blue light coming from it.

Kagome and Manten closed their eyes. When they opened them, the girl was burned to a crisp.

"Please Hiten! Forgive me!" Manten pleaded.

"You bring nothing but shame to this family! If you were not my younger brother, I wouldve done you in long ago!"

_'Then again, looks can be deceiving.' _Kagome thought to herself._ 'Oh man, I'm in serious trouble!'_

**. . . . . .**

Akane silently rolled beside Inuyasha. _'I wonder what Inuyasha thinks of me? Oh right...he thinks I'm pathetic and useless. Hm...why would I want to live with an ignorant guy like him?' _She looked over at him. _'Then again, at least he talks to me, albeit insults but still...he acknowledges me.'_

"Hm?" Inuyasha looked at Akane. "Hey,"

"Huh?"

"I'm sure Kagome is fine. Dont look so down."

Akane blushed. _'Oh my gosh! How can I be so cruel?! I'm thinking about Inuyasha and I instead of wondering if Kagome is alright!'_

Myoga looked from Akane to Inuyasha. "Hmm..."

"What?" Inuyasha said.

"Nothing, Master Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha we have to hurry! Manten said they were going to eat her!"

Akane gasped. "What?!"

"Mm." He began to run faster. "Come on, hurry up Akane!"

"I'm coming Inuyasha!"

**. . . . . .**

"So," Hiten said. "this little Shippo tyke has our jewel shard?" He turned and began to leave.

"Are you going after him?" Manten asked.

"Of course I am! And you're coming with me!"

'This is my chance to try and escape.' Kagome thought. She started to crawl away.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Manten asked, turning around. He picked up a large knife and swung it down at Kagome.

She screamed and moved out of the way. "Hey, watch where you're aiming that!"

"A thousand pardons." Manten said, pulling the knife back. "I meant to make it quick so you wouldnt have to suffer. No sense in delaying since I dont want the main ingredient to my hair potion escaping."

"Wait!" Kagome said. "You dont want to kill me."

"And why wouldnt I?"

"Because...you'll never be able to find Shippo and his piece of the Shikon jewel."

"Huh." Manten said.

'One born every minute.' Kagome thought. 'I've convinced him, now for the brother.' "Are you two familiar with Inuyasha? The strong, brave and handsome warrior?"

"Never heard of him." Hiten said.

"He's a half-demon that-"

"A half-demon? Ha!"

"But he's defeated all kinds of demons single-handedly! And more to the point he has most of the fragments of the Shikon jewel!"

_'Go girl! That sure got their attention!'_

"You," Hiten said, sitting next to her. "Are you lying?"

"I wouldnt lie about him...the guy is madly in love with me." _'Why would I say that? He hasnt even shown signs of even tolerating me!'_

"Ohh..."

"If you tell him you're holding me captive, I know my one and only love will gladly hand over the jewels."

"Somethings telling me she's lying."

"I think she's telling the truth."

"What?!"

"Wench!" Hiten grabbed Kagome. "Take us to this Inuyasha lover of yours at once, but be warned, if you're lying, you'll suffer the same fate as she. And I dont you'll enjoy being fried to a crisp."

_'And I'll bet he'd do it too, and probably enjoy it.'_

**. . . . . .**

Inuyasha was running too fast for Akane to keep up.

"Inuyasha!" she called. "Slow down! My legs are starting to ache! I cant pedal any faster!"

"Stop complaining and come on!"

Akane stopped and started to pant. Inuyasha looked back.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I told you that I'm tired! My legs are sore! I cant move them!"

Inuyasha groaned. He grabbed Akane's arm and put her on his back. He started to run again.

"Wait, what about Kagome's bike?!"

"Forget it!"

"Inuyasha I cant leave her stuff back there! She needs it!"

"No way!"

"Inuyasha! Go back and get it!"

Inuyasha groaned. He flew back, picked up Kagome's bike and began to run. Inuyasha jumped up and began to run across tall rocks.

"What's the matter Shippo? Afraid of heights? I can always take you back if you're frightened." He teased.

"Inuyasha quit teasing him! He's just a kid, of course he's afraid!"

"I'm not afraid! I'm going to save Kagome and avenge father...with a little help from you that is. You'd better be as strong as you say you are. Those Thunder Brothers have jewels in their forehead that make them powerful."

Inuyasha stopped on a rock. "Heh heh, that will only make defeating them more enjoyable."

"Master, we must hurry before they do something to Kagome." Myoga said.

"I'm sure she can handle herself."

"No she cant! Inuyasha she's just a human girl, remember! She doesnt have powers like you and I. We need to find her." Akane said.

"Uhm, you cant even use you're powers Akane! What are you even talking about?! You're just a weak mortal like her!"

"All the more reason to hurry and save her!"

"If the rumors are to be believed, the Thunder Brothers do not keep pretty young maidens long before devouring them."

"Devouring them? Inuyasha do you suppose Kagome is-"

"Get real. Didnt you hear him? He said pretty young ladies."

Akane scoffed. "Inuyasha!"

"Yeah. She is pretty, and brave and smart."

"Yeah." Akane agreed.

"Isnt anyone going to ask my opinion?" Myoga said.

"Oh this is all my fault! She's probably being eaten alive as we speak!"

"Okay Myoga, what do you think?" Akane asked.

"Me thinks perhaps its not too late."

"If its not too much trouble can we continue the search? We might be able to get to Kagome before the Thunder Brothers get hungry." Shippo said.

"What are you just standing here for Inuyasha? Get a move on!" Akane said.

"Whats the rush? She aint pretty, so they're definitely not gonna go for her." Inuyasha said.

"We could always take a vote, and seeing as I have four hands, I should be allowed to vote twice." Myoga said.

"A vote? We dont need to be voting! We need to be saving! Lets go Inuyasha!" Akane said.

"Ahh! She'll come back and haunt me for this! I've heard the legends and I know how it works."

"Its not you're fault Shippo. Kagome wont haunt you."

"Its true, I did say pretty young women, and beauty is in the eye of the beholder and Shippo might find her good looking, I myself prefer a more fleshy woman."

"A more fleshy woman? What does that even mean? You think they're only going to eat Kagome's skin?"

Inuyasha groaned. "Would you shut up already!? I'm going alright!? Stop yapping at me and point the way to the evil brothers!"

Lighting struck, and it came down on the rock everyone was standing on. The rock crumbled and everyone fell. Inuyasha looked up and saw the lightning was coming again. He grabbed Shippo and started to run. He looked back and saw Akane's sock was stuck in the bike chain. She pulled on it.

"Akane, watch out!" Inuyasha called.

"Inuyasha!" Akane said.

Inuyasha took a step towards her but the lightning hit. "Akane!"

After the rubbles and cloud of dust disappeared, Inuyasha didnt see Akane.

"Akane! Akane!"

"Over here Inuyasha!" she called. She got up and ran over to him. "Wow, how lucky am I, right?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Pretty impressive manuver, dodging my lighting bolts, especially in light of you're dull and uninspired conversation just now. You must be the repudent Inuyasha himself."

"Master Inuyasha, that is Hiten, the elder of the Thunder Brothers." Myoga said.

"Where's Kagome?! What have you done with her!?" Shippo yelled.

"Dont despair. We have done nothing to her, as of yet." Hiten looked over. "Manten!"

"Coming brother!" Manten called, floating over. "Behold." He held up Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

"She's alright!" said Akane.

"Judging by you're expression, the girl told the truth. Now hand over the fragments of the Shikon jewel to me or you'll never see you're lover alive again!"

Inuyasha's eyes bulged. "See my lover?"

_'What, am I invisible or something?! I'm a girl with Inuyasha too! Why cant _I_ be his lover?!' _Akane thought. She shook her head. _'Now's not the time to be jealous Akane. We have to rescue Kagome.'_

Inuyasha stepped forward. "Uh, there must be some mistake! You and I are supposed to be lover?!"

"This is no time to get all shy!" Kagome said.

"You little vixen," Manten said, running his knuckles on Kagome's head. "I knew you were fibbing."

"Uh..."

"You actually think I'd hand over the jewel shards as a ransom to get you back?!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Of course you would! 'Cause thats what a lover would do!"

"But we aint lovers! And without love, the whole argument kind of falls apart!"

"So now some little gems are more important than me?! How dare you say that after all we've been through together!? In the meantime, you'd better admit to yourself how much you really love me!"

"I believe I've heard my fill." Hiten said, butting in. "Its clear that you do have some jewels for us Inuyasha. Jewels that will be mine!" Hiten flew done at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pulled out his tetsusaiga. "Not in my lifetime, pal."

Inuyasha and Hiten clashed weapons. The force coming from both of them had the ground dissembling.

"No one can withstand my attacks for very long." Hiten said.

Inuyasha growled and pushed him back. "You do have power but no style! This shall be an interesting battle."

_'And hopefully you're last.' _Inuyasha thought.

**. . . . . .**

_**Put this up a bit fast but I've been hella bored all day and thought I'd write. I already have episode 10 written too but that can wait a couple days. **_

_**I just thought, maybe I should have made Akane the one to be kidnapped, but then Kagome needs to be in something. Besides, I have plans for Akane to be the one to kill Manten. Oops, spoiler alert! ;-)**_


	21. Episode 10

**Inuyasha/**OC**/Kagome**

"Huh." Hiten said, floating up. "You wish me to draw out this game I see. Fine. I shall relish in you're prolonged suffering."

"I've heard similar threats from a number of poor fools whose memory I keep alive by dancing on their tombstones."

"Perhaps in you're dreams. Enough talk! Time to meet you're own unfortunate demise!" Hiten spun his staff around and then flew at Inuyasha.

Akane sighed. "Oh great. He's cocky too."

Hiten brought his staff down under Inuyasha and the rocks cracked and broke apart, flying everywhere. Inuyasha jumped out of the way. Hiten turned and swung at Inuyasha and Inuyasha held up his tetsusaiga, stopping his attack.

"Enjoy you're last moments of life." Hiten said, swinging his staff and Inuyasha.

'One touch of this lightning and I'm a goner!' Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha!" Akane yelled.

Shippo was a few feet away from Akane, hiding behind a rock. "Good, Hiten's busy. I'm sure Inuyasha can hold him off, meanwhile, I have to find a way to save Kagome."

Manten laughed and clapped his hands. "Give him a send off that is unrivaled! And with my assistance." Manten opened his mouth, about to blast his thunder attack.

"No fair!" Kagome yelled. "Thats two against one!" Kagome pushed Manten off the cloud.

Manten fell over, his attack making a hole in the ground which he fell into.

"One down," Kagome started. The cloud disappeared from under her. She screamed.

Akane looked up and saw Kagome falling. "KAGOME!"

Inuyasha looked over. "Kagome!"

Hiten stood in front of Inuyasha. "A true warrior never puts a woman before battle!"

Akane ran over to where Kagome was falling. "Kagome!"

"Akane!"

Akane didnt notice there was a hole and she slipped inside. Kagome continued to fall. Akane sat up and looked at her. "Kagome!"

Kagome plopped onto Manten. She slid onto her bottom. Akane crawled over to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh well, at least the fall didnt kill me."

"No," Manten said, raising up. "but I might."

Kagome gasped. "I thought you were dead."

Akane stood up and grabbed Kagome's hand. They ran as Manten chased them. Kagome tripped and fell.

"Ah, Kagome." Akane looked back.

"Time to use my fox magic!" Shippo yelled, throwing a top.

It landed on Manten's head and then grew larger, making him crash to the ground.

"Get away while you can Kagome!"

Kagome looked up. "No arguments here." She climbed up the wall and out. "Wow, nice move down there."

"Ah, it was nothing."

"Its far too early for celebration." Myoga said.

"You and you're big mouth."

"That fox magic is all about illusions."

"Thats an illusion? Looks real to me." Kagome looked down into the hole. "Oh no! Akane is still in there! Akane, get out of there!"

Akane started to walk over to a wall. The top on Manten's head shrunk and he sat up. Akane stopped.

"That fox tyke will pay for his tricks." A string of hair fell from Manten's head. "Uh...ohh. My beautiful hair! Gone! Their all gone!" he said rubbing his head. "Every last one of my hairs has fallen!" Manten looked up and his mouth shone with a yellow light. He yelled as it shot out from him.

Kagome and Shippo ran as Manten just blasted everywhere. Akane got on the ground and covered her head.

"INUYASHA!"

Kagome and Shippo hid behind a rock. "Looks like we added fuel to the proverbial fire." Kagome said.

"Do you think Akane is okay?" Shippo asked.

"I hope so." Kagome looked back. "Inuyasha did say that she was a demon too."

"She's a demon?" Shippo asked, surprised.

"Yeah, but she doesnt exactly know how to use her powers just yet."

"I can spell you're fear." they heard Manten say. "I'll hunt you down and use one for my hair potion and the other for my new belt."

"Wait a minute, I think I have an idea."

"Huh?"

"That arrow! I think I can use it again. Shippo, I'm going to need you're help."

Manten looked around. "Over there!" he blasted a tree, revealing behind it, Kagome. He walked over to her and picked her up by the hair. "There's the little wench. Did you honestly think you could allude a Thunder Brother?"

Kagome opened her eyes. "Yeah actually."

"Hm?"

"Gee, what am I going to do with my hair today?" Kagome's hair spread out and tangled around Manten's wrists. "Now Kagome!"

Kagome ran out from behind a tree.

"You're the little fox demon!" Manten said, looking over at Kagome.

Kagome grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of his face. "Got it!"

Manten struggled to get away from Shippo. "Let go of me you little pest!"

"All I have to do is hit the shards in his head." Kagome raised her arm to his head. Manten pushed her back.

"Kagome!" he let his guard down and Manten grabbed his hair and tossed him aside.

"Now for you." Manten said, bending down and starting to choke Kagome.

Akane finally came out from the hole. She looked over and saw Manten choking Kagome. "Inu-" she looked over and saw Inuyasha still dodging Hiten's attacks. _'I guess its up to me...but, what am I going to do?' _She crawled forward and then stood up. "I cant let Kagome die..." Akane saw Manten squeeze harder and laughed. Kagome's hands started to loosen from his wrists. Akane's eyes flashed. She walked slowly over to him.

"Get away from her."

Manten looked up. "Who are you?"

Akane raised her hand and a yellow light shot from it, sending Manten flying back. Kagome sat up and rubbed her neck.

"Akane?"

"Find cover."

"What are you going to do?" Kagome asked.

Akane looked back at her. "I'm going to kill him."

"How?" Kagome asked.

Akane turned back to Manten. She smiled and started to walk over to him. He stood and stared down at her.

"Heh, puny human. You think you can stifle Manten of the Thunder Brothers? Hahaha!"

Akane smirked and crossed her arms. "I dont think I can, I know it."

Inuyasha glanced over and saw Akane standing up to Manten. He knocked Hiten back and looked over at her. "What the hell does she think she's doing?"

Manten swung down on Akane and she jumped out of the way.

"Akane!" Inuyasha yelled.

Hiten hit Inuyasha in the face with his staff. "Pay attention!"

Inuyasha dropped his tetsusaiga. Hiten brought his staff up, lightning came down and he pointed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha managed to jump out of the way but his shoulder was grazed. He growled as he looked up at Hiten.

"Lost you're weapon have you? What are you prepared to do now?" Hiten laughed as he charged at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped up and punched Hiten in the face. He grabbed his sword and threw it.

"Nice aim, if you're going for the rocks!" Hiten smiled.

"Did I get him?" Inuyasha said.

Hiten looked back. Inuyasha's sword landed in the ground a few feet from Manten.

"Watch were you're aiming that! Are you trying to kill me!?" Akane yelled.

"Get out of there Akane! What are you doing?!"

Manten grabbed Akane by the throat. "I told you you could not best me, wench."

"Oh no! Akane!" Kagome shouted. "Inuyasha, help her!"

"Kind of busy up here!"

Shippo jumped up and ran over to Manten.

"Shippo!"

He jumped up and bit into Manten's neck. Manten grabbed Shippo's tail. "Trying to hassen you're fate?" Manten asked.

'I wont let go! Not if it kills me!' Shippo thought.

"Release me at once!" Manten started to hit Shippo on the head. "Let me go you little fox tyke! Remove you're baby teeth from my skin!" Manten managed to pull Shippo off. "Now, shall I kill you first and skin you alive like I did you're father? My girth has been expanding as of late and I could use another fox belt to keep me warm at night. Perhaps I'll even rip of you're toes and use them as earrings."

"You keep quiet about my father!" Shippo yelled.

"Shippo..."

"Very clever Manten. If I didnt know you better, I'd think you were becoming quite the villian." Hiten said.

"Pahepahepahe! How kind of you to say so Hiten." Manten laughed.

Shippo growled and bite down on his hand. Manten shook him off. "Say you're graces! You shall now be joining you're father." Manten opened his mouth and powered his thunder.

Kagome ran over to Shippo and picked him up. "Shippo!"

"Kagome!" Shippo nuzzled into her.

"Kagome, Shippo..." Akane said. She looked up at Manten. 'I wont let them die for me...because of me.' Akane pulled her arm back and hit Manten as hard as she could.

"Ah!" He dropped her.

Akane looked over. "Kagome, Shippo, run!"

"Damn you!" Manten yelled. He grabbed her foot and she kicked him off and began to crawl forward. He followed her, laughing. "You cannot get away." Manten opened his mouth again, the yellow light back.

Akane leaned back and felt something rub against her. She turned and saw Inuyasha's sword. 'His sword!' She grabbed the handle. 'I hope I can use it the way Inuyasha does.'

Manten roared as he shot out his thunder at Akane. Akane pulled out the sword and held it up in front of her.

Kagome gasped. "The sword!"

Inuyasha looked over. "It...it changed for her."

Akane held her ground as Manten's thunder split between the sword. Akane opened her eyes when she felt she was no longer being pushed back. She looked up at Manten.

"Hmpf, still alive are you?" Manten opened his mouth. "No matter!"

Akane's heart beat heavily. _'What now?! What do I do now?!' _She gripped the sword and rammed it into his chest.

Manten screamed. Hiten turned and saw the sword in his chest.

"Manten! Are you alright?!"

Kagome ran over to Akane. "Akane!"

"Kagome!" Akane hugged her. "Oh my gosh, I didnt...I didnt know what else to do!"

"Its okay. Just calm down." Kagome saw the sword revert back. She took it out of his chest. "I've got to bring it to Inuyasha."

Shippo hopped out of her arms onto the pelt. "Dont leave my father."

"Yes of course." Kagome said, leaning down. "But I cant carry the sword and you're father back."

"Kagome, you take the sword. I'll help Shippo with his father." Akane said.

"Right." Kagome nodded.

"Manten!"

They all looked up and saw Hiten flying towards them.

"Kagome! Akane! Get out of there before he kills you!" Inuyasha yelled.

Akane pulled off Shippo's dad and stood up. Hiten pointed his staff at them and lightning struck the ground before them. They all fell into a hole.

Hiten turned Manten over. "Manten."

"Hiten," he groaned. "They're gone. Every last one of my hairs has fallen, and with it my hopes of ever becoming happy."

Inuyasha jumped down to his gang.

"Kagome, are you alright?" he asked, kneeling beside her.

"I'm okay," she sat up. "But I dropped the tetsusaiga when we were hit by the lightning attack."

"No problem, lots more were that came from." he said, sarcastically.

"I just want you to know I'm sorry I messed up."

"Damn right ya' messed up! You messed up big time! But sword or no sword you're wrong if you think I'm going to let Hiten get the better of me!"

Inuyasha and Kagome heard movements and grunts. Inuyasha looked over. "Akane!" He got up and ran over to her, moving the large rock out of her way.

"Akane," Kagome said, "you're hurt."

"I'm fine guys."

Inuyasha bent down. "Looks like its just a scratch."

Akane picked up a rock and hit him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Does that look like a scratch!? Look at my leg! Its broken!"

"Well whose fault is that?!" Inuyasha said, rubbing his head. "No one asked you to pick up my sword and swing it wildly!"

"Speaking of the sword," Kagome turned to her. "how could you pick it up? I thought only Inuyasha could."

"Yeah. Myoga, any thoughts?" Inuyasha asked. "Myoga?

"Hey where is he?" Kagome asked.

"YOU WRETCHES! YOU SLAUGHTERED MY BROTHER!" Hiten yelled.

Everyone looked over. Hiten bite into his brother. Kagome gasped.

"Hiten's a cannibal?!"

"Wait, things are not always what they appear. Hiten bit into his brothers head to fuse the jewel shards together. Master, you now want to be careful, Hiten now holds the power of five jewel shards."

"Gee, ya think?" Myoga jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Mind telling us about you're noticeable absence up until now?"

"Uh..."

"Convenient how you disappeared just when the going got rough." Kagome said.

"Yeah, arent you supposed to be a demon too?" Akane added. "Maybe you could now help Inuyasha with Hiten since you know so much about him."

"You catch that?!" Inuyasha pointed at him. "Thats what we call sarcasm!"

"I didnt bail on you!" Myoga defended. "I had to make sure-"

Inuyasha glanced back and saw a blue light headed towards them. "Look out!" He picked up Akane and jumped away. Kagome and Shippo followed.

"How dare you strike down my beloved brother? I shall not stop until I return the deed."

"Kagome, take Shippo and get as far away from here as you're able to." Inuyasha said.

"Okay, but what about Akane?"

"Yeah, I cant move."

"And I cant carry her by myself." Kagome added.

Inuyasha looked down at her. _'If she was able to use my tetsusaiga, then that means she's strong. Maybe we could help each other.' _Inuyasha looked back. "She's staying with me, you two go. Run, now!"

Kagome nodded and she ran off with Shippo and his father in her arms.

"Akane, I need you to help me."

"Help you? But...I cant move."

Inuyasha jumped out of the way as Hiten sent a lightning attack. "You got demon powers, now is the time to use them."

"But Inuyasha..."


	22. Episode 10 - pt2

**Inuyasha/**OC**/Kagome**

Akane looked up at Inuyasha. She blushed. _'Why is he holding me so tightly?'_

Inuyasha shifted and then stepped back. "Akane, do you think you can block his attack?"

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Like you did with Sesshomaru, when you made that hole in my father's chest."

"I didnt block his attack, I was just trying to push him back against the walls."

"Okay, do that."

"I can try." she held up her arms, facing towards Hiten.

"Remember, if you dont get him, we could both die."

Akane gulped and nodded.

Hiten raised his staff. "I shall avenge my brother!" He yelled, as lighting formed into a ball. "Prepare to die!" Hiten pointed his staff and set the ball to them.

"Akane! Do it now!"

She held up her hands but the ball just kept coming.

"Akane!"

"I...I..." Her heart raced as the ball closed in. "I can't!"

Inuyasha looked up. He didnt know what else he could do. His Blades of Blood definitely wasnt going to hurt it any. _'This is it. I'm going to die. Might as well take it like a man.' _He forgot for a moment he was holding Akane and he dropped his arms.

"OW! INUYASHA!" She grabbed onto his pant leg and on accident pulled out his sheath. She picked it up and looked over as the orb seemed to be right on top of them. "NO!" she cried. She held her hands up. The orb smashed into the sheath.

Inuyasha opened his eyes. "What?" He saw the orb right in front of him but he wasnt dead. He looked down and saw Akane covering her head with his sheath in her hands. "Huh?" He noticed the orb seemed to be disappearing in the sheath.

"Akane!"

"Inuyasha!"

He knelt down and held up her arms. She opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?!"

"Hold still!" Inuyasha held Akane as the orb sunk further and further into the sheath.

When it finally disappeared, he let her go. Akane dropped her arms and slumped to the ground panting.

He looked at the sheath and then back at Akane. "How did you know to do that?"

"Do what?" she asked.

"Mm." Inuyasha looked up at Hiten.

"The sheath of tetsusaiga staved off the lightning attack." Myoga said suddenly.

"You're still here are you?" Inuyasha smirked. He looked back at the sheath. "hat do you mean by that?"

"The sheath keeps the almighty tetsusaiga's power in check, so naturally, it can repel a mere lightning ball."

Inuyasha looked back to Hiten. "Then I can use this baby to defeat that demon!" Inuyasha took off towards Hiten.

"Inuyasha! You jerk, what about me?! My leg is broken! Inuyasha!" Akane sighed. She looked around and saw a big enough rock to hide behind. She crawled over and put her back against it and sighed. "I hope Inuyasha can defeat Hiten on his own." She looked at her hands. "I really dont know how to help him." She looked up and saw Inuyasha holding back another lightning ball.

"If I can blast through the core, I can defeat him!" Inuyasha jumped through the ball to the other side. He looked around. "Huh? AHHH!"

"Inuyasha!" Akane yelled.

Hiten came from behind suddenly and sparked him with his staff. Inuyasha fell and Hiten flew down and smirked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!"

Hiten looked over at her. He smiled, looked at Inuyasha and then walked over to Akane. He took her chin in his hand.

"So, you're too with the half-demon?" Hiten looked in her eyes. "Why?"

"Let me go."

"You're a half-demon as well."

"So you're going to kill me too?"

"Heh. No." Hiten stood up. "I may have use for you once I'm finished with Inuyasha."

"And why would you want to keep me? I'm a half-demon just like Inuyasha. Why not kill me along with him?"

Hiten looked over at Inuyasha. "Because my darling, you're at lease ten classes above Inuyasha. I dont understand why you would want to travel beside him when you could be with someone like me."

_'Is he hitting on me?'_ Akane thought.

"You can take the place of my brother. Only a demon so powerful could bring someone like us down. Think of all the riches you can have. Anything you want, you can get, with me. We could rule these lands together."

Akane scoffed. "I'd rather burn in hell than be you're lackey."

Hiten chuckled. He looked over and saw Inuyasha standing up. "Think about it."

"Hey!" Inuyasha said, pointing at Hiten, "Get away from her!"

Away from the site behind a steeple of rocks were Kagome and Shippo.

"Hiten is talking to Akane. He's laughing. I wonder what she said to him." Kagome looked over and saw Inuyasha getting up. "Inuyasha!"

Shippo groaned and opened his eyes. He saw his father and snuggled close to him.

"Shippo, you alright?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome," Shippo said. "Ah, what happened to Manten?!"

"Akane brought him down."

"She did?! On her own?!"

"Yes. But now Hiten's thirsty for revenge."

Kagome and Shippo looked up and saw Inuyasha trying his best to defend Hiten's attacks without his sword.

"Inuyasha's getting tired." Kagome said.

"Hiten's hard to match with his flying wheels."

"Hiten uses wheels to fly." She looked at her arrow. "That's it!" Kagome started patting her body.

"What are you looking for Kagome?"

"Oh right, whats an arrow without a bow?!"

"Coming right up!" Shippo said.

"Huh?"

"Dont ask questions. Just let me take care of this." Shippo jumped up and a green mist formed around him.

'He's going to transform into a bow!' Kagome thought, smiling.

The green mist disappeared and Shippo landed on the ground, not looking anything like a bow.

"I wanted a bow not a snail." Kagome sighed.

"I am a bow." Shippo said.

Kagome picked him up and placed the arrow.

"What's taking so long Kagome?"

"I only have one arrow, and I'm not exactly a marksman you know." She blushed.

"You will be with me as you're guide."

"Thanks Shippo. Now lets get that sucker." Kagome let go of the arrow.

Hiten looked down at Inuyasha. He held up his staff, ready to fight. He felt something hit his wheel. He looked down. "Huh?"

Inuyasha stood. "He's mine." He grabbed Hiten's staff.

Hiten looked at Inuyasha and make his staff spark. "You're competence is annoying."

"What is he thinking?" Akane said. "Inuyasha you idiot!"

Inuyasha growled. "I dont need this thing anymore." He threw the sheath to the ground.

Akane sighed. "Maybe Hiten was right. Maybe I would be better off with him." She shook her head. "Inuyasha, what are you thinking!?"

Inuyasha brought his hand back and punched Hiten in the face, sending him flying back into the rocks. "Not bad for a half-breed, hey Hiten?!"

"Hail for Inuyasha!" Myoga exclaimed. "Slugged him in the kisser! Downed him the final round with the ole' right hook! Yeah!"

"Weren't you just calling him a fool a few minutes ago?" Kagome said.

Hiten sat up. "I've never been struck in the face before." A blue glow growing around him. "And I refuse to allow it again."

"Uh oh, this is bad." Kagome said.

"He's going to explode!" said Shippo.

Akane scooted forward. "Inuyasha, no!"

Hiten spun his staff. "I'll see you in hell you swine!"

Inuyasha picked up his sheath, bringing it up just as Hiten brought down his staff. Hiten pushed hard and the sheath cracked.

"The sheath is starting to crack!" Kagome and Shippo yelled.

"I shall relish you're demise than any other half-breed!" He looked over. "And once I'm finished here, I'm taking you're woman with me."

"Kagome is not my woman!" Inuyasha yelled.

Hiten chuckled. "Please. I'm talking of the other half-demon girl. You can keep you're scrawny human!"

"What?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome gasped. "Is that what he said to her?"

"What do you mean?" Myoga asked.

"I saw Hiten and Akane talking when Inuyasha passed out."

Shippo looked over at Akane. "Do you think she told him that she wants to go with him?"

"No way." Kagome said. "Akane wouldnt do that to Inuyasha."

"Master Inuyasha is powerful but if the sheath shatters-"

"Then he'll lose!" Kagome exclaimed. "I've got to get the tetsusaiga to Inuyasha somehow."

"Right!" Shippo said. "I'm on it!"

"Shippo!" Kagome said as he ran off. "Get back here, its too dangerous!" She grabbed his father and ran after him.

Hiten turned. He saw Kagome and Shippo running up the hill. He opened his mouth and a yellow light started forming.

_'He must have gained Manten's abilities as well as his jewel shard.'_ Inuyasha thought. "Kagome, run for it!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome looked back. She screamed as the light flew at them.

Inuyasha gasped. "Kagome!"

"She...Kagome! Shippo!" Akane yelled.

"Huh, wouldnt waste my breath on her." Hiten said. "What a shame, it seems she and that fox child are dead."

Akane leaned back on the rock and put her face in her hands. "This is all my fault!" she cried. "If I hadnt killed Manten, his brother wouldnt have gone crazy and..." Akane screamed.

"You'll pay for this!" Inuyasha said, pushing Hiten back. "You slaughtered my friends!"

"That's right half-breed!" Hiten glared at him. _'I dont understand. He fights as well as any real demon I've encountered.'_

"You'll regret the day you crossed me, I promise you that!"

"The bloods gone to you're head ever since you lost you're beloved woman. When will you ever learn that no woman is worth losing a battle over!? A brothers revenge on the other hand is well worth a death for."

Hiten swung at Inuyasha.

"The sheath is about to crack!" Myoga exclaimed.

The sheath glowed. "Huh?" Inuyasha looked over. He saw his sword flying towards him.

"The sheath has summoned the tetsusaiga!" Myoga said.

Inuyasha let go of the sheath and gripped his sword. "TETSUSAIGA!"

Inuyasha swung his sword with force and Hiten's staff broke in half, and Hiten was cut across his body too. He sumped to the ground.

_'He...defeated me. The half-demon...defeated me.'_ Hiten thought, before disppearing in thin air.

The jewel shards from Hiten's head fell to the ground. Myoga jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Master, the jewel shards."

"I dont care about that." Inuyasha said. "If only I had defeated Hiten sooner...they'd still be alive. I could have saved Kagome and Shippo."

"Inuyasha,"

He turned. "Akane."

She crawled towards him. He took her arm and held her up.

"This is my fault, not yours."

"Akane..."

"I was the one who killed Manten." she put her face in his sleeve. "Kagome is dead because of me." she started to cry.

Inuyasha put an arm around her. "I guess we..."

"Inuyasha."

"Huh?" he looked back. "Kagome?"

She and Shippo were surrounded by a blue light.

Akane looked up. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, you fought the battle hard and well."

"And in the end, I was able to avenge my father."

"Witness," Myoga jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder. "the souls have come to bid you a final farewell before they make the departure on the other side."

"Huh?"

The blue light seemed to start to fly away.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled. He reached out and grabbed Kagome's arm. "Don't leave me!"

Inuyasha watched the blue light fly into the sky. "Kagome!"

Akane blinked. "Kagome..."

Inuyasha tried to ball his fist but he felt something between his hand. "Huh?" He looked down. "Ka..Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"But...hey, you're still here."

"Yeah. What's with the dont leave me stuff?"

Shippo looked up. He knew it was his father. He smiled.

"I should clarify." Myoga said jumping on Inuyasha's shoulder. "When I said souls, I meant to say fox fire that shot out from the fur of Shippo's father."

"Yeah." Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "I make that mistake all the time."

"Well, you're only human, well half-human."

"Uh, do you mind?" Kagome said, blushing.

Inuyasha groaned and threw down Kagome's hand. He blushed heavily. "This is all you're fault for that sappy, _'you fought the good fight' _line. Die if you're gonna die! It's not like it matters to me any!"

Akane sighed. "Kagome, I'm glad you're okay."

Kagome put down Shippo and gave Akane a hug. "You did good too Akane."

"No I didnt. I killed Manten, making Hiten go mad."

"They were trying to kill us. You did what you had to do. And look at us."

Shippo jumped onto Akane's lap and smiled. "Yeah, we're okay."

Akane smiled.

"Thank you." Kagome said.

"Hey, what are you thanking her for?! I was the one who killed Hiten!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Is you're leg okay?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Kaede will be able to fix it, right?" she looked down at her leg.

"Hello?!" Inuyasha said.

"Whose Kaede?" Shippo asked.

"I dont get any thanks for defeating Hiten?!" Inuyasha said. "I didnt even have my sword the whole time!"

They all looked up at him. Inuyasha scoffed.

"You're not going to thank me, huh? Dont expect me to save you next time!" he started to walk off.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"I dont want to hear it!"

"Inuyasha!" Akane yelled.

He looked back. "What?! Why are you even being thanked?! You cant even do anything! What happened to helping me fight Hiten, huh?! You were too scared! Call yourself a half-demon, hmpf!"

Akane looked down, tears welling in her eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "Sit!"

Inuyasha hit the ground.

Kagome turned to Akane. "Dont listen to him Akane. You did as much for us as he did, maybe even more." Kagome said, glaring back at Inuyasha.

Akane looked up at Kagome and smiled. "Thanks Kagome. I'm alright."

Kagome smiled. She gasped. "The jewel shards!" She got up and went over to them.

Akane looked up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"Are you too mad at me to help me back to Kaede?" He looked at her. "My leg is still broken."

He sighed and picked her up.

"I really am sorry Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. He saw her run over to her bike and start to pick up the things from her bag. He sighed. "Stop apologizing."

"Why are you so mad? You may have defeated Hiten but I fought Manten! You're always complaining about me not using my powers, I did something Inuyasha!"

"You're getting all the credit for what I did!"

"She didnt even say anything like that!"

"She thanked you!"

"For killing Manten! He tried to kill them too!"

"You... mm." Inuyasha closed his mouth.

Akane rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to argue with you about this anymore."

"Hey guys." Kagome said, walking up. "Lets get going now."

**. . . . . .**

As they walked back to the village, Kagome noticed Inuyasha was unusually quiet.

"Inuyasha...hello?! Mind telling me why you're so upset?"

"I believe Master Inuyasha is embarassed he believed you were dead, and in a moment of grief, may have revealed more than he bargained for." Myoga said.

Akane looked at Inuyasha. 'Right. He almost cried when he thought she was a goner. Would...would he have done that for me?' "Inuyasha," she said, only enough for him to hear. "would you have done that for me?"

"Done what?" he asked.

"Nothing." Akane shook her head. "Nevermind."

"There's no shame in crying Inuyasha." Shippo said. "I cry all the time."

Inuyasha growled. "What are you still tagging along with us for Shippo?"

"Why do you think?! You need me and you know it!"

"Go easy on him. He doesnt have a home, and he's not hurting anyone."

"Yeah. I'm a defenseless orphan. How am I suppose to get by in the world?"

"Inuyasha," Akane said.

"Alright, you can stay, but until you can learn to take care of yourself." Inuyasha smiled. "So Shippo, you're village called, their missing their idiot."

"Kagome, he's being mean to me!"

"Now look what you've done, you've hurt his feelings."

"Pft."

"Say you're sorry!" Kagome said, smacking him on the head.

"Ow!"

**. . . . . .**

_**Hope you liked it. ;-)**_


	23. Episode 11

**Inuyasha/**OC**/Kagome**

Akane sighed deeply and leaned back against the wall.

"You okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. It's just my leg, I'll be fine."

Kagome looked around. "Akane,"

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I want to go home today."

"Okay."

"I was wondering, since you cant move and all,"

Akane looked at her leg.

"And I'm sorry about that!"

"Its not you're fault."

"I was kind of wondering...could you...keep Inuyasha busy?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's been complaing that he wants to leave and find the jewel shards, and since I'm the one that can see them, I'm sure he wont let me leave."

"Oh."

"Could you keep him busy while I sneak away?" Kagome smiled. "Please?"

Akane smiled. "Sure Kagome."

"Oh thank you so much!"

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha are you out there?!" Akane called.

He appeared in the doorway. "What now?"

Akane smiled. "I...want to talk to you."

"About what?"

Akane looked at Kagome. "Kagome, could you give us some privacy?"

Kagome smiled. "Of course! I'll be out here if you need me." Kagome got up and left the hut.

Inuyasha sat across from Akane. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Inuyasha," Akane looked at the window. Kagome smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Akane smiled and nodded.

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha said, about to look back.

"Inuyasha!"

He quickly turned back to Akane and held up his hands. He growled. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Akane smiled. "Sorry."

"What is it that you want to tell me?!"

Akane racked her brain. "Uh...uh..." She found something. "Inuyasha...are you still mad at me about Hiten and Manten?"

He crossed his arms and scoffed. "Their gone now. Nothin to be mad about."

"So...when I told you what Hiten said to me...how come you didnt say anything?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Hiten said to I was you're woman and that he wanted me. He said the same thing about Kagome and you made a fuss. How come you didnt make a fuss over me?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Thats you're business if you want to be with a demon like him. I wasnt going to let him take Kagome because she can sense-"

"The jewel shards." Akane finished. She looked down. "Of course."

Inuyasha looked at her. _'Is she upset that I didnt speak up for her? Why? She's a half-demon too, she can take care of herself. Kagome is a defenseless human girl.'_

"Akane," he said.

"When Kagome and Shippo died...you started to tell me something."

"What?"

"What were you going to say?"

Inuyasha scratched his head. "I dont remember that."

Akane sighed. "Nevermind then."

"Whats with all these questions anyway?"

Akane looked up and him and blushed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Bye guys! I'll see you later!" Shippo said, coming into the hut.

Akane sighed. _'Thank goodness, a distraction.' _"Hey Shippo."

"Hey Akane. Hi Inuyasha."

"Where've you been?" Akane asked.

"I was playing with the village kids."

"Oh?" Akane smiled as Shippo nestled on her lap.

"I came in because I need to take a nap. Those kids really pooped me out."

Akane chuckled. She rustled Shippo's hair. "Okay, sleep tight."

Inuyasha looked around. "Where'd Kagome run off to?"

"Oh, I saw her a minute ago." Shippo said. "She said she was going back home."

"What?!" Inuyasha got up and ran out of the hut.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Akane called.

Shippo tapped his chin. "Now that I think about it, she said not to tell Inuyasha."

**. . . . . .**

Kagome looked around. "Clear. Here goes!" Kagome got on her bike and began to pedal towards the well.

"What's you're hurry Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled, coming from nowhere. He jumped in front of the well. "Not so fast. You're not going anywhere until you hand over the shards of the Sared Jewel."

"In my era, girls go to school and it just so happens that this girl has a huge final tomorrow to study for! My attendence is so bad I might fail even if I ace the exam."

Inuyasha looked over and saw a boulder. He picked it up.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?! I'm gonna cover up the well for good so you wont escape to that weird era of yours!"

"You cant do that! Akane and I live there! How are we supposed to see our families?!"

"Akane never complains about you're weird time, I'm sure she wont care."

"I care! Sit boy!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha was immobolized.

"Sit boy!" She shouted again. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground. "Ah!" The boulder fell on top of him. "AUGH!"

"Stay boy." Kagome walked over to the well. "I'll be back in three days and dont even think about following me!" She jumped in the well.

"Damn you Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Huh?" He looked up and saw Kaede with a village man.

She shook her head. "Oy, Inuyasha."

**. . . . . .**

Akane watched as a village man put Inuyasha onto the floor. Inuyasha groaned.

"Thank you." Kaede said as the village man left.

"What happened to you?" Akane asked.

"I found him under a large boulder." Kaede said.

"A boulder? How did that happen?"

Inuyasha growled. "Kagome told me to sit."

She smiled. "So she's made it home huh?"

"You knew she was leaving! You tried to stall me!"

Akane laughed. "I'm sorry Inuyasha."

"My back is out! All you have to say is sorry?!"

Akane smiled warmly and looked at Inuyasha. He turned to face her, finding her staring at him with gleaming eyes.

"Huh? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Akane shook her head. "I just...nothing, Inuyasha."

**. . . . . .**

After Sota and Mr. Higurashi finally helped Kagome out of the well, she immediately went to take a bath. When she finished, she came down to the dining room to find lunch set out for her. She picked up a piece of toast and started eating. Her cat, Buyo, jumped onto her lap and then sneezed.

"Whats the matter Buyo? Got a cold or something?" Kagome sniffed her hair. "Or is the smell still lingering in my head? I guess I'd better wash it again."

"Here's you're new school uniform, Kagome." her mom said, walking into the room.

"Thank mom, look good."

"Where's that dog guy, Inuyasha? How come you didnt bring him back with you?"

"I've got better things to do than babysit a demon all day."

"What about Akane? How come she's not with you?"

"She broke her leg actually. She couldnt have come even if she wanted to. I doubt Inuyasha would carry her to her home if she asked nicely. He's such a jerk."

"Her leg is broken?" Ms. Higurashi said. "Oh my."

"Yeah. She and Inuyasha fought these demons, Hiten and Manten."

"Akane did?!" Sota exclaimed. "Whoa."

"They won and Akane broke her leg in the process but Kaede said she'll be moving around in no time." Kagome took a bite of her toast. "If she's anything like Inuyasha, she should be up and about by the time I get back."

"Huh? What do you mean if she's anything like Inuyasha?" Sota asked.

"Oh," Kagome took another bite. "Akane is a half-demon too."

Sota slammed his hands on the table. "You're kidding?! Wow! That's so cool! Hey, does she have dog ears too?"

"No. She looks like a normal human just like me, except her hair is green."

"Does her parents know?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Actually, now that I think about it, Akane hasnt mentioned her parents once. Not even before we traveled to the feudal era."

"Do you think they know she's a demon?" Sota asked.

"I dont know. I guess I'll ask her when I go back." Kagome looked at the clock. "Oh no! I have to go study!"

"Kagome," her mom said.

"Mom, could you start dinner right away?"

"Uh, sure." her mom nodded.

Kagome ran up to her bedroom and pulled out her school books.

**. . . . . .**

Akane looked around the hut. She was alone. Shippo went out to play with the village kids, Kaede is no doubt off helping the village people with their problems, Kagome is in her era, and who knows where Inuyasha is. She sighed heavily.

_'I wonder where Inuyasha is. What was he going to tell me before Kagome and Shippo showed up?' _She scoffed. _'No doubt it was something along the lines of me needing to stay out of the way and I need to control my powers.' _Akane groaned.

"Hey, whats the matter?"

Akane looked up. "Inuyasha!" She smiled.

"Whats going on?"

"My leg. I'm so bored and I cant move."

"Oh." Inuyasha sat down and crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha-"

"When do you think Kagome is coming back?"

Akane's heart slowed down a bit. 'Why is he asking about her?' She sighed. "I dont know. She'll be back soon." Akane looked at him. "Why?"

Inuyasha blushed. "Why do you think?!"

She shook her head. "Inuyasha, will you take me outside?"

"What?"

"I've been cooped up in this tiny hut since we came back. I want to go outside."

"Heh, sounds like you're scared of tight spaces."

"Claustrophobic? No, I'm not. I'm just bored. Take me outside," she reached for his hand. "Please."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Fine," He picked Akane up bridal style and then walked outside. "Okay, now what?"

Akane looked at him. _'Now's the perfect time. Kagome is gone and I dont see Shippo anywhere in sight.' _"Inuyasha, will you take me to the lake?"

"You said to take you outside! Now you want to go to the lake?!"

"Would you just take me!?"

Inuyasha groaned. Before he could take off;

"Inuyasha, Akane."

_'Oh come on!'_ Akane thought.

"Where are ye two headed?" Kaede asked.

"I'm taking her to the lake." Inuyasha said.

Kaede looked at Akane. She nodded. "Ay. Ye be careful now, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded. He turned and flew off towards the lake. He landed down and let Akane slip from his arms a bit, holding her up by her shoulder.

"Inuyasha," Akane started. "I want to ask you something."

"Whats that?"

"How do you feel about-"

"I want to ask you something too." Inuyasha interrupted.

"Uh," Akane blushed. "What?"

"When are you going to learn how to use you're powers?"

"What?"

"You and me could go out and collect the shards, I'm sure within a month or two."

"What about Kagome?"

"Pft. Who needs her?"

"How will we know where to find the jewel shards? Only Kagome can see them."

Inuyasha groaned inwardly. "We'll just kill any demon we come across."

"That doesnt seem fair. What if a demon we kill doesnt have one? I dont think that would fit right on my concious."

"Who cares about you're concious! I want the damn shards!"

Akane sighed. "Well...Kagome has some of the shards now and we wont be able to put them all back together without the ones she has."

"She does, doesnt she?" Inuyasha let go of Akane. She fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha!"

"Stay here. I'll be back."

"Inuyasha!"

"You said you were claustrophobic, you have plenty of fresh air out here." Inuyasha ran off.

"Inuyasha!" Akane huffed. "I guess that was technically my fault."


	24. Episode 11 - pt2

**Inuyasha/**OC**/Kagome**

Kagome left the shards of the jewels on her windowsill as she ran off to school. Unbeknownst to anyone, there was a package covered with sutra charms in the Higurashi's tool shed. It started to glow.

. . . . . .

Kagome stepped off the train. "School. There it is. Its been a long time. I wonder if my friends even remember me." She chuckled. "Oh, there they are! Hey guys! Wait up!"

They turned. "Kagome!"

"You sure you're feeling well enough to be at school?" Eri asked.

"Huh?"

"We heard about you're accident with the cat. That is one nasty place to get bitten."

"How's you're back after that fall out of bed?" Yuka asked.

"Before you're back injury, you were away for some lime disease tests. Have you got the results back yet?" Ayumi asked.

"What about that case of ringworms?"

Kagome hung her head. _'Grandpa, what have you been telling them? Couldnt you have just told them I had a cold?'_

"Kagome!"

She turned. "Uh, Hojo."

Hojo rolled up to the girls on his bike. He smiled down at Kagome. "How are you making out with those bunyons?"

"Its Hojo, the mega-hunk." her friends said.

"Talk about a double whammy." he said, getting off his bike. "Bunyons and gout?"

Kagome blushed and hung her head in embarassment.

"Here, this is from the shop. You know, for you're ailments. Mom wrapped it up. I hope you like pink."

Kagome unwrapped the gift. She pulled out sandals. "Huh?"

"Theraputic sandals." Hojo said, riding off on his bike. "For you're bunyons."

"Kagome!" her friends ran up to her. "Are you going out with Hojo?"

"Course not!" Kagome said. "I havent got the time."

Kagome turned to go inside the school, her friends tagging along asking questions about Hojo. They reached the classroom and Kagome sat at her desk. She sighed.

"Its not a big deal guys." Kagome said.

"Does Hojo come to you're house?"

"Does he call everynight to wish you good dreams?"

"No, this is actually the first time he's spoken to me."

"You mean he's never even talked to you before?!"

"Not really."

"Arent you even excited?"

"Oh, no! Maybe she likes someone else!"

"Come on! I dont like anyone!"

"If you did, you'd tell us right?"

"What would he be like?"

"The athletic type or the intellectual type?"

"I dont know." Kagome tapped her chin. She stood up. _'He definitely wouldn't be aggresive, and not selfish. He wouldnt get mad easily. He'd be kind and understanding, and he'd bring me flowers and write me poetry. Someone the exact opposite of Inuyasha.' _She thought to herself.

"I'll take that as undecided." Eri said, watching as Kagome looked lost in space staring out the window.

. . . . . .

Akane sighed and leaned against the tree. "That selfish jerk! How coud he leave me out here like this knowing I cant walk!? When I get control of my powers I am so going to teach that guy-"

"Teach that guy what?"

Akane jumped. "Inuyasha!"

"What were you saying?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"No-nothing." She blushed. She cleared her throat. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to get the jewel shards from Kagome?"

"I was, but old Kaede just told me off for leaving you here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so I'm here to take you back and then I'm going to get the jewels." Inuyasha picked her up.

"Inuyasha wait,"

"What is it?"

"Cant we just sit here for a minute? Together?"

Inuyasha blushed. "Huh?"

"I just..." She blushed. "I want to sit here for a bit longer...with you."

"Uhm..."

"Dont get all mushy! I didnt mean like that!" She blushed harder. "I just mean...since Kagome's not here, I just dont want to sit here alone."

Inuyasha just stared down at her. She sighed.

"Just forget it. Take me back to Kaede's."

Inuyasha nodded. _'Why does she want to be alone with me? She cant like me...can she? She's been fussing with me since she's been here!' _Inuyasha shook his head. _'I need to stay focused on the jewel shards. I dont have time to like anyone.'_

Inuyasha and Akane made it back to Kaede's hut. He set her down inside. She sighed heavily.

"What?" Inuyasha said, before walking out the door.

"Nothing. Just go and get the damn shards."

He glared at her. "Hmm..."

Shippo hopped inside the hut as Inuyasha left. He saw Akane looking down.

"Whats wrong Akane?" he asked her.

"Its nothing Shippo. I'll be fine." she wiped a tear that ran down her face.

"You're crying." He jumped on her lap. "It doesnt seem like nothing. Whats wrong?"

"You're just a little kid." she looked away. "You wouldnt understand."

Shippo pouted. "Oh." He wrapped his tiny arms around Akane. "Does this make you feel better?"

Akane smiled. "Thanks Shippo. It does."

**. . . . . .**

Mr. Higurashi was coming up the stairs of the shrine. He had just cleaned some trash some miscreants left around the base of the stairs.

"Those darn teenagers." He muttered. "I hope Kagome never falls for a man like that." He sniffed. "Something's burning!" He looked over. "The store house!"

He dropped the broom and dustpan and ran over to the store shack. He opened the doors and saw fire.

"The store house is on fire!"

Sutras on a small box disappeared. As the box fell through the now soft wood, before it hit the ground, it burst open, revealing a mask.

"Thats terrible! The Noh Mask has been unsealed!"

The Noh Mask rose. "I must have a physical body." It said, its voice raspy and echo-y.

Mr. Higurashi picked up a pail and poured water over himself. He pulled out sutras from his robe. "My great-great-great-great grandfather exercised that evil mask for a Noh actor, who brought it to him. It is known for flesh-eating. I must do everything in my power to seal it up again." He took a few steps towards it.

He threw the sutras, only to have them burn before even reaching the Noh Mask.

"A body," it said, "I must posses a body."

It started to fly around the room, knocking over Kagome's grandpa. It put itself on a mannequin of a warrior's costume. The mannequin fell apart as the Noh Mask tried to stand up in it.

"A body! I must posses a human body!"

"It looks for living flesh to wreak its havoc on us!"

The pillars of the ceiling cracked and crashed down onto Mr. Higurashi.

"I must...stop it."

The Noh Mask looked down. "Flesh and blood!" it said, flying at Mr. Higurashi.

**. . . . . .**

Inuyasha sat as the base of the well, contemplating whether he should go or not.

"Kagome's in her strange era. There are no demons there so I know that the jewels are safe." He scoffed. "But who can tell with that girl! She could lose them in a matter of seconds! She didnt even know I had them yesterday!" He looked down. "But what about Akane. What the hell was that all about earlier? Why did she..." Inuyasha shook his head. "Forget it! I need those jewel shards!" He stood up, about to jump in the well.

"Hey! Inuyasha!"

He turned. "Uh, Shippo? What are you doing around here?"

"I came to wait for Kagome. What are you doing here?"

He crossed his arms. "What a coincedence. I was just about to go and get her."

"Oh thats great!" Shippo exclaimed. "You should probably hurry too."

"Why?"

"I think Akane misses her."

"What?"

"Yeah. I was just at granny Kaede's. Akane was crying. She wouldnt tell me why. I think its 'cause she misses Kagome. I've never seen her cry when Kagome was here."

_'She's crying? Could she be...is she crying because of me? Because I didnt want to sit with her at the lake?' _He thought. "Hmm..."

"Inuyasha?" Shippo said. "Aren't you going?"

Inuyasha stood and headed off to Kaede's hut. He moved back the curtain and saw Akane asleep. He looked down at her for a second. Her eyes opened slowly. She turned towards him.

"Inu...Inuyasha?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Did you get the shards?"

He sat down. "Why were you crying?"

"What?"

"Shippo told me you were crying. Why?"

She blushed. "Uhm...no reason."

"No one cries for no reason! Tell me why you were crying!"

Akane looked down. "Uhm...My leg."

"You're leg?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Its broken Inuyasha."

He studied her face. He didnt know if she was lying or not. He scoffed. "You're a half-demon. Its not healed by now?"

"No. I dont know. I'm just getting into this life-style Inuyasha! Its going to take me a while to adjust to it!"

"What are you yelling at me for?! I was just asking!"

"Look, just leave me alone Inuyasha!"

"What?!" He leaned back some. "I didnt even do anything!"

Akane crossed her arms and huffed. Inuyasha looked down.

"Is this because I didnt want to spend time with you?"

"W-what?" Akane uncrossed her arms and stared at him. "What?"

"Look, its not my fault I dont find water as interesting as you do."

Akane smiled warmly. "No Inuyasha," she reached out to touch his hand but stopped. "Its not that."

"Well what is it? Why are you all mad at me? I havent done anything."

"I...I want to tell you. I really do but..."

"So just tell me."

Akane looked at him. He didnt have a scowl on his face but he didnt look happy either. She sighed. "Okay."

Inuyasha perked up. "Did you hear that?" He stood. "Listen!"

Akane looked around. "What? I dont hear anything."

"Shh! There it is again!"

"What is it Inuyasha? What do you hear?"

"I think...I think Kagome is in trouble."

**. . . . . .**

_**Okay, I take back what I said about Yura being my least favorite episode. Its actually this one and the one following. Hate it so much. Hard to write for.**_

_**Hope you liked it! :-)**_


End file.
